


Tan Sólo Un Instante (Primera Parte)

by Darky_OnlyDarkness



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom
Genre: 18 years, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Higuel, Higuel Week (Disney), Love, M/M, loveislove
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_OnlyDarkness/pseuds/Darky_OnlyDarkness
Summary: Hiro Hamada, el niño prodigio de la Universidad de San Fransokio, dejó en el pasado su labor de héroe; él y sus amigos conviven diariamente como estudiantes universitarios comunes. Cierto día, Hiro conoce a Miguel Rivera, un estudiante de intercambio que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Una apuesta con Miguel será el comienzo de una amistad/rivalidad llena de problemas y situaciones inesperadas... tan inesperadas que el joven Hamada jamás creyó enamorarse de un músico que solía llamarlo "mi pinche chino".Fic dedicado a Ureshi San, Nanaart, Axureé Rheeid.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera





	1. "Música, Ciencia y Desastre"

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Mi nombre de usuario es Only Darkness Love, pero ustedes pueden decirme Darky. Esta fue la primera historia que escribí para un fandom maravilloso. Si desean leerlo, adelante.  
> Advertencias: Ninguna en realidad. Cabe aclarar que los chicos son mayores (17 o 18 años) por lo que YA NO SON NIÑOS. Comprendiendo esto, les agradezco por dedicarle un poco de tiempo a esta historia. También la encuentran en Wattpad y Fanfiction.  
> Lxs tkm. 
> 
> *Notas originales del fic*  
> ¡Chicxs! Hola :D ¿Qué es eso? Parece que alguien salió del hiatus… Así es, ¡por fin!  
> Esta vez, vengo con algo sumamente interesante. Algunos de ustedes habrán escuchado acerca del shipp Hiroguel o Higuel (HiroxMiguel)… bueno, pues este escrito trata específicamente de eso. Soy primeriza en el fandom y vine a dejar algo sencillo. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas. Ya lo verán después.  
> De verdad, esta shipp me inspiró taaaaanto que tenía que escribir algo relacionado con ello. Es una pareja maravillosa que descubrí por pura casualidad y me enamoré. Así de fácil. Amo con todo el corazón a Ureshi-san, porque por sus preciosos dibujos conocí esta maravillosa pareja. Así que este fic está dedicado a Ureshi <3 (pero no le digan, que me da penita).  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.  
> NOTA: En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, angs (poquito), nada más.   
> El primer capítulo es una especie de introducción, en el segundo comenzará lo chistoso y las situaciones Higuel.  
> Fin del comunicado. Ahora, a leer.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre quise obrar bien. Sé que me he frustrado muchas veces en mi vida, pero deseo alcanzar la plenitud como cualquier otro ser humano. Simplemente quiero ser feliz.   
Parte de esa felicidad se fue cuando mi hermano murió. Él quería ayudar a las personas y por eso creó a Baymax, y yo… quise seguir con ese sueño. Desde que detuvimos al profesor Callaghan, nos dedicamos a salvar la ciudad por un tiempo. Todos en San Fransokio nos conocían, y nos mostraban mucho respeto.   
El problema comenzó cuando fallamos por primera vez en una misión.   
Fue un incendio. Todos debíamos sacar a las personas de la bodega donde se encontraban encerradas. Con ayuda de mis amigos y de Baymax, tratamos de salvar a todos. Sin embargo, algo malo sucedió.   
Un soporte de la bodega colapsó y me dejó atrapado junto con otras personas. Traté de salir, empezaba a asfixiarme con el humo y el fuego alcanzó parte de mi traje. Fue entonces que me paralicé. Ya no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de mis amigos, ni tampoco escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias ni a la policía.   
Recordé en ese instante a mi hermano. Por un momento, tan sólo un momento… me imaginé que podría morir. Ya casi no tenía esperanza de sobrevivir. Las opciones se acabaron cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?   
Desperté en el hospital, Baymax estaba monitoreando mis signos vitales y mis amigos, junto con una preocupada tía Cass me miraban expectantes.   
Todos corrieron a abrazarme de inmediato. Al parecer había sufrido quemaduras de 1° y 2° grado. Me alegré de estar vivo.  
Pero…  
Nos enteramos que a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo, al menos cinco personas murieron en ese incendio. Dos en el hospital y tres en la bodega.   
Cuando Honey Lemon me dio esa noticia, pude ver los ojos de todos llenos de lágrimas y su mirada de frustración e incapacidad. Era la primera vez que fallábamos en algo tan importante. Era la primera vez que no pudimos salvar a la gente.   
Les dije que quería dormir un poco más y ellos lo entendieron. Salieron del cuarto y escuché cómo discutían  
—Demonios, ¿qué le diremos a los familiares?  
—No fue culpa nuestra…  
—Claro que sí, era nuestra RESPONSABILIDAD salvarlos. Pusieron su vida en nuestras manos y las dejamos ir  
—A todos los héroes de los comics les sucedió algo similar.   
—Pero esto no es un maldito cómic, esto es la vida real, ¿Qué pretendíamos?  
—Cállate, Hiro puede despertar  
—Él ya lo sabe, sabe que ese colapso le costó la vida a cinco personas.  
—Sabía que esto era una mala idea  
—Entonces, si sabías que era una mala idea ¿Por qué seguiste con esto? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ser un héroe era fácil?  
—Claro que no. Escucha Gogo: Sabemos que esto es terrible. Nunca pensamos en ser héroes. Nunca pensé que podía cargar con tanta responsabilidad. Soy consciente de eso… y por eso mismo, quiero renunciar a esto.   
—Wasabi… piensa las cosas con cuidado.  
—Honey, no hay nada más que pensar. Somos los héroes. Somos quienes deben salvar a las personas. Ellos ponen su vida en nuestras manos, por eso no debe haber margen de error. Pero también somos humanos. Y no puedo más con esta culpa.   
—Entonces ¿qué sucederá con el equipo?  
—Se acabó, Fred, no podemos ser superhéroes  
—Nunca pretendimos serlo.   
—Chicos, vamos. Debemos tomar esto con calma  
— ¿Calma? Si no fuera por ese incendio, Hiro no estaría en éste hospital, perdimos tiempo al buscarlo y por eso no pudimos salvar a los demás.  
—Y si no fuera por nosotros, Hiro ya no estaría vivo…  
—Me asusté tanto, chicos. Por un momento creí que perdíamos a nuestro amigo.  
—Descuida. Ya pasó todo. Pero tendremos problemas legales muy pronto.   
Las voces de mis amigos se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Y la culpa en mí fue creciendo.   
Entonces lo comprendí. ¿Acaso ellos prefirieron salvarme a mí, antes que a esas personas?  
Comenzaron a cuestionar nuestra capacidad, asistimos a un juicio donde los familiares de las personas nos acusaron de negligencia. Yo tenía en ese entonces 16 años, y me juzgaron como si fuera un adulto. Nos dieron como sentencia un “descanso forzado”, es decir, no podíamos usar los trajes ni desarrollar más equipos de combate. Como única condición para no enviarnos a la cárcel nos pidieron que el equipo se desintegrara.   
Tuvimos que volvernos lo que siempre fuimos. Estudiantes de la Universidad.   
No pude ser el mismo. No pude regresar a las misiones. No pudimos ser los superhéroes de San Fransokio nunca más. Simplemente nos dedicamos a estudiar.  
Ya con 18 años recién cumplidos, estoy estudiando una maestría para poder desarrollar nuevo equipo de salvamento y protección. Los chicos y yo supimos dejar el pasado atrás y nunca más mencionamos nada acerca de “Los Grandes Héroes”. Nuestras vidas se tornaron tranquilas y “normales”. Mi mundo giraba y giraba en torno a la Universidad y mis amigos.   
Hasta que mi vida dio un giro tan inesperado que nada se le compara, excepto cuando decidimos volvernos superhéroes…  
Un día, estaba compitiendo con otros estudiantes de Mecatrónica para demostrar que robot era el más resistente en una pelea. Obviamente, mi robot ganó sin problemas. Era demasiado fácil (sí, aún me involucraba en apuestas ilegales. Era mi vicio y no podía dejarlo. Además, me proporcionaba más dinero). Observé sus diseños y les dije en qué podían mejorar o qué debían corregir. Me felicitaron por ser un genio (les juro que no hay otra palabra que me describe) y se fueron.   
Yo me dirigía al comedor cuando vi un grupo de chicos bailando y cantando algo en español. No me hubiera sorprendido si no fuera por la cantidad de gente que comenzó a acumularse alrededor de ese grupo. No veía muy bien quién estaba cantando, pero reconocí un único instrumento: una guitarra. Debo admitir que la persona que estaba tocando lo hacía muy bien, pero no me interesó unirme a esa muchedumbre.  
¿Por eso hacían tanto escándalo? ¿Por un tipo o tipa tocando una guitarra? Sólo me mofé y busqué a mis amigos, pero no los encontré. Se suponía que iban a estar ahí a esa hora ¿ya se habrían ido? ¿SIN AVISARME?   
Me compré una pizza y decidí llamarlos. Marqué el teléfono de Honey y me contestó algo animada  
—¡Hola, Hiro! ¿Qué sucede?  
—Se supone que iban a estar en el comedor para desayunar todos juntos. ¿Dónde están?—Algo me impedía escuchar lo que mi amiga decía— ¡Demonios, Honey! ¿Me escuchas?—No era la señal, eran los gritos eufóricos que me reventaban los oídos.  
—No realmente Hiro, estamos al lado del campus central, donde todos están escuchando a un joven apuesto.   
— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está toda esa bola de gente?—Bien, no me podía ir mejor.   
—Tú ven, créeme, no te vas a arrepentir.  
—Está bien. Adiós— Tome mi pizza y me dirigí al campus central con fastidio. No entendía como una sola persona podía llamar tanto la atención. Bueno, yo lo hice cuando gané el concurso de ingreso, pero me mortificaba la idea de acercarme a esa multitud.   
Cuando llegué al campus, me costó abrirme paso entre todos los estudiantes que escuchaban encantados a ese chico.   
Pude visualizar a Honey y traté de llamar su atención. Pero ellos estaban hasta el centro de ese círculo muy atentos y divertidos. A gritos, insultos y empujones pude abrirme paso por completo entre todos y llegar hasta el frente.   
Fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez…  
PERO, COMO SOY YO, no le di importancia. Pasé de largo, apresurándome y tropezándome tanto, que me caí cerca del cantante.  
Ese chico estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera volteó a verme, o eso pensé en ese momento. Pude observar con cierta dificultad a ese chico: moreno, alto, con un rostro bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa de ensueño. Estaba tocando la guitarra, animando a todos. Entonaba con maestría una melodía mexicana, y tocaba con una habilidad envidiable.  
Como pude me levanté y me dirigí con mis amigos. Gogo estaba que se moría de la risa por mi caída. Iba corriendo hacia ellos cuando ese chico comenzó a caminar de espaldas y choco contra mí mientras todavía tocaba. Sin perder la concentración en la melodía nos miramos y sólo me sonrió. ¿También tenía un diente separado? Se disculpó y me dio el paso. Cuando terminó su interpretación, recibió un fuerte aplauso y el grito de todos pidiendo una nueva canción.  
El chico estaba encantado, dio las gracias y comenzó con otra melodía.   
Me acomodé junto a mis amigos para mirar el show improvisado. Esa canción era tan movida, que aunque nadie sabía cómo bailar ese tipo de música, comenzaron a elogiarlo. Admito que cantaba muy bien. Era muy diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes.  
Sinceramente, me gustó el espectáculo, pero tenía que irme a mi siguiente clase junto con los chicos. Tuvimos que retirarnos de ahí, a pesar de la insistencia de Honey por seguir escuchando a ese muchacho.   
Ese día transcurrió sin ninguna complejidad. Era siempre lo mismo desde hace tres años. Ya tengo 18 y a ésta edad, comenzaba a aburrirme con mucha facilidad. Mis amigos iban a otros lugares a divertirse mientras yo prefería trabajar en el siguiente proyecto que íbamos a presentar ante el jurado del Concurso de San Fransokio en la modalidad de robótica; ellos me decían que dejara de trabajar por un momento y fuera con ellos.   
En otro momento quizá hubiera aceptado, pero no me sentía bien por una simple razón: El aniversario luctuoso de Tadashi se acercaba y lo que menos quería era que me vieran en un estado deplorable… como cada año. Desde que dejamos de ser héroes, ya no había tantas distracciones, el estar en casa con Tía Cass me recordaba tanto a mi hermano que preferí mudarme a los dormitorios de la Universidad, mi vida volvió a dar un giro inesperado y todo cambió drásticamente. No me gustan mucho esos cambios tan bruscos, pero te tienes que adaptar para sobrevivir.   
Me fui a la cama, pensando en eso. Mire la vieja armadura que Baymax usaba y cerré los ojos por el cansancio, Al día siguiente debía levantarme temprano y arreglarme para presentarle el prototipo y los planos del proyecto al profesor Steve Reynolds, nuestro asesor, a primera hora de clases, es decir, a las 8:00 am. Mezclando todo ello más el carácter difícil del asesor y mis nervios al presentarle el proyecto, iba a ser un día muy duro…  
Cuando amaneció, me percaté de que no puse la alarma, o quizá lo hice, pero como siempre, la ignoré. Joder. Debería instalar en Baymax un dispositivo similar, o crear algo que me despierte a tiempo.   
Me rasqué los ojos con mucha pereza, fui al baño y me lavé los dientes. Me estaba cambiando cuando vi mi celular para corroborar que iba con tiempo a clase. Oh bien, eran las 7:50 am…  
Dejé el celular a un costado del buró y volví a acurrucarme en mi cama, pero mi cerebro hizo ¡CLICK! Y comenzó a procesar todo correctamente. ¡JODER! ¡MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA! ¡10 minutos! ¡Y TENÍA CLASE AL OTRO LADO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!   
Salté de la cama, me puse los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz, tomé los planos con una mano, con la otra cargué el pesado prototipo y mi mochila, mientras iba buscando unos ositos de goma que tenía guardados en mi mochila.   
Salí corriendo del edificio, tratando de no chocar con los alumnos o profesores con los que me encontraba. Mi celular comenzó a sonar incesantemente, maniobré para contestar y una molesta Gogo me gritoneó del otro lado del auricular.   
Iba discutiendo con mi amiga acerca de mi puntualidad. Tenía que haber llegado a las 7:00 para preparar todo el material y presentárselo al Dr. Reynolds a las 8:00. Gogo colgó y mi mente estaba colapsando. Si llegaba tarde una vez más, el Dr. Steve se molestaría con nosotros y nuestro proyecto no iría al concurso.   
¡No, por favor, no! Y tanto que me había esforzado trazando los planos e ideando la estructura perfecta para el prototipo.   
Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos apocalípticos cuando choqué con alguien de camino al Edificio de Robótica.   
Todas mis cosas se esparcieron por el suelo y el prototipo me aplastó las manos intentando salvarlo. ¡¿ACASO TANTO ME ODIABA EL UNIVERSO?!   
Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando el hombre que chocó contra mí me ayudó a levantarme.   
— ¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien?—Me giré para insultarlo y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero deserté de esa idea. Mis nervios y estrés no me lo permitieron. Había visto a ese chico antes, pero no sé en dónde.  
—Si, si, si. Estoy bien—Como si fuera un rayo, traté de alzar todos los planos que llevaba. El otro chico empezó a levantarlos planos. Miré los planos, estaban arrugados y algo sucios.  
—De verdad lo siento—El chico estaba siendo sincero, pero yo le recriminé enseguida.   
— ¡Pues deberías! ¡Fíjate por dónde carajos vas!—Mire el celular, marcaba las 7:55, tenía 5 minutos para llegar hasta allá. No lo iba a lograr…  
—Oye— El moreno me miró con molestia—Ya me disculpé contigo.   
— ¡Joder, es tarde! Por favor, dame eso, tengo clase importante y ya no me puedo retrasar—Tomé el prototipo con ambas manos, se me estaba cayendo por el dolor de dedos.  
—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus cosas—Lo iba a mandar al carajo, pero no me convenía. Asi que accedí.  
— ¡Si, pero debo correr! ¡Si puedes seguirme el paso, adelante!— Emprendí la marcha y corrí como nunca antes. El extraño iba detrás de mí, abrazando los planos y ensuciándose con ellos. Al menos iban a perder algo de suciedad. Vaya, corría más rápido que yo.  
— ¿En dónde queda tu aula?—Me preguntó exaltado.  
—En el cuarto piso, los elevadores no sirven desde el semestre pasado. Tengo menos de cuatro minutos para llegar hasta allá y menos de un minuto para ordenar todo—Mi colapso nervioso ya me estaba provocando estragos. Pero la mirada decidida de ese chico me calmó… hasta cierto punto  
—Bien, entonces, hagámoslo—El extraño aceleró el paso y lo seguí. Le indiqué el edificio, subimos las escaleras, llegamos al aula donde estaban todos con las demás partes del proyecto. El chico acomodó todos los planos en orden (qué bueno que los enumeré), PERO MIERDA eran como 30 planos de un metro cada uno, no sabía si ese chico iba a colocarlos bien o se confundiría, pero eso ya era lo de menos, me preocupé más por colocar mi parte del prototipo para ensamblarlo con las piezas restantes   
A las 8:02 am el profesor entró por la puerta  
—Buenos días jóvenes. Hoy vengo a supervisar al equipo de Hamada ¿Cierto?  
—Ah, sí señor. Y-yo soy Hiro Ham-Hamada.   
\--Tranquilicen a su compañero, chicos. No seré tan exigente con ustedes. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Bien, tienen 20 minutos para explicarme la investigación y los resultados del prototipo. Comiencen.   
Y comenzó la prueba más difícil. Mi fuerte no era exponer, pero el primer expositor era yo, Me estaban dominando los nervios, pero vi al extraño haciéndome un ademán con las manos.   
“Respira”  
Es cierto… Tadashi lo había dicho antes. Inhalé profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, y empecé a hablar.   
20 minutos después, Wasabi finalizaba con una magnifica conclusión. El profesor quedó maravillado y comenzó a aplaudir.   
—Su trabajo fue excelente. Hay que pulir algunos detalles, como la presentación, joven Hamada, pero independientemente de eso, todo estuvo en perfectas condiciones. Voy a mandar su proyecto al Concurso y les comunicaré los resultados después.   
—Gracias, Dr. Reynolds.   
Cuando el asesor se fue, comenzamos a celebrar de verdad. Felicitándonos mutuamente y elogiando nuestro trabajo… aunque, creo que olvidaba algo.  
El chico extraño se acercó y dijo muy emocionado  
—¡Wow! Chicos, déjenme decirles que de verdad me impresionaron. ¡Felicidades a cada uno! Y tú, chino, te la rifaste bien chido— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que chino? ¿Se refería a mí?   
El moreno se acercó y me abrazó con algo de fuerza… ¡Pero qué confianza, y nos acabamos de conocer!   
No pude zafarme del abrazo con facilidad, pero cuando me soltó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. No dejaban de ver al chico de al lado ni a mí ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿Por eso el profesor me llamó la atención?  
—No puede ser—Exclamó Honey— ¡Tú eres el chico que estaba cantando ayer en el campus central! ¡Eres el joven de la guitarra!  
—Chico, tienes un gran talento. Por favor, firma éste pedazo de papel, necesito un autógrafo tuyo—Wasabi le enseñó el plano más cercano   
—Oye ¿cuándo vas a cantar para nosotros de nuevo?—Era raro que Gogo estuviera tan interesada en alguien que apenas conocía.   
— ¡Mucho gusto! Lamento no haberme presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera, y soy estudiante de intercambio—Nos tendió la mano de forma amigable.   
—Bienvenido a San Fransokio, Miguel. Mi nombre es_______, pero me llaman Honey Lemon, ellos son Gogo, Wasabi… ¡Oh! El que acaba de entrar es Fred, y bueno, creo que ya conoces a Hiro Hamada—Cada uno estrechó la mano de Miguel. Él no parecía tan incómodo al socializar con nuevas personas  
—¿Qué onda hermano? Un gusto en concerté, no había visto desde hace un buen tiempo a los estudiantes de intercambio, ¡genial!, eres extranjero—Fred lo abrazó de un hombro,   
—Sí, soy mexicano. Me gané una beca de intercambio estudiantil hasta terminar mi carrera en ésta ciudad, ya que aquí está la única universidad que imparte la carrera que escogí.  
—Por cierto, ¿qué estás estudiando?—Pregunto Wasabi  
—Sonará raro, pero estoy estudiando la Licenciatura en Música Me…—Bien, eso sí me sorprendió tanto que interrumpí a Miguel.  
— ¿Qué? ¿SE IMPARTE MÚSICA EN ÉSTA UNIVERSIDAD?   
—Hiro, el Edificio de música está al otro lado del campus. Ya llevas cuatro años y ¿apenas te enteras?  
—Pero no he visto a ningún estudiante de música—Miguel sonrió un poco apenado y respondió a mi incógnita.   
—Es porque están tan ocupados como ustedes. Ya saben, practicando, en clases, leyendo partituras, practicando de nuevo. Además, no es raro que no conozcas a ninguno, en ésta generación hay muy pocos estudiantes de música… somos dieciocho en total— Todos estaban interesadísimos en lo que “Miguel” decía, y él comenzó a explicarles todo lo referente a su carrera.   
Mientras Miguel hablaba, Fred se acercó y me susurró por lo bajo:  
—¡Hiro! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conocías al chico con más talento de la universidad de San Fransokio?— Debo admitir que me molestó lo que dijo y le contesté de una forma muy brusca  
— ¿Qué dijiste, Fred? ¿El mayor talento de esta universidad? No bromees por favor. Miguel podrá ser un buen músico, pero si hablamos de talento ¿dónde quedamos nosotros? — Todos se callaron de repente. Vi que Miguel estaba sorprendido y… ¿dolido? con lo que dije pero no me detuve por eso —No olvides que el principal objetivo de ésta universidad es impulsar a los estudiantes para expandir las leyes de las Ciencias, no de las Artes. Entonces no puedes darte el lujo de decir tal barbaridad.  
—Oye Hiro, cálmate. Sólo era una opinión—Wasabi me regañó.   
—Entiendo que te desconcierte todo esto, Hiro, pero yo soy el único estudiante de esa carrera. La crearon hace poco tiempo y no quiero presumir, pero llevo excelentes notas en Música Mexicana. Ésta carrera sólo está en San Fransokio, luché bastante para llegar hasta acá y no me daré por vencido. Quiero ser músico profesional, quiero regresar a mi tierra, que el apellido Rivera se enaltezca por medio de la música… ese es mi sueño y lucharé por ello.  
Se veía muy animado, decían que los mexicanos tenían un alma noble y un corazón muy bravo, y ese chico confirmaba la teoría. Aun así, debía ayudarlo a ser realista.   
—Piensa lo que quieras, Miguel. Pero creo que estás soñando demasiado. La música no es tan importante en ésta Universidad, en cambio, la robótica lo es.   
— ¡Hiro!—Todos gritaron, intentando detenerme, pero ya saben que puedo ser un poco impertinente en algunas ocasiones.   
—Por favor chicos, saben que lo que digo es verdad, un músico apenas si puede sobrevivir en una universidad de científicos o inventores—Iba de un lado a otro, algo nervioso por la mirada asesina de Miguel y por esa aura que desprendía. Sentí escalofríos al verlo tan enojado.  
— ¿Qué dices? Por dios, todas las carreras son importantes, todas las personas son importantes para éste lugar. Quizá puedes ser un genio, pero eso no te da derecho a desprestigiar lo que NO HACES—Miguel bufaba con enojo.   
—Si, sí, lo que digas Miguel. Pero apostaría mi cerebro a que la Universidad no lo considera así. Ese es mi juicio: La música no es importante, la robótica lo es.   
¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no soy así, no era un idiota, pero me estaba comportando como tal. Me sentía avergonzado, pero no me iba a doblegar por ÉL, no iba a ceder en ningún ámbito. Me puse peor cuando vi que Miguel se erguía, se plantó frente a mí, cruzando los brazos y me contestó con mucha seguridad:  
—Oh, ¿así que eso piensas, Hiro?—Me miro con seriedad—Escucha… Puedes meterte con lo que quieras, menos con mi familia y con la música. Te demostraré que puedo sobrevivir en éste lugar. Y te diré algo más, que te quede bien claro: No soy de los que hablan y hablan y no hacen nada. Soy testarudo y MUY AFERRADO. Cuando algo me gusta lo tomo MUY ENSERIO—La mirada de Miguel echaba chispas. Por un momento creí que estaba a punto de golpearme  
Me puso los pelos de punta. A pesar de eso, le respondí de la forma más tranquila que pude   
—No me asustas Miguel. Quizá seas un buen músico, pero no se compara con lo que mi equipo hace: Salvamos personas. Trabajamos en robots que ayudan a preservar y proteger la vida. Siendo realistas, ninguno de nosotros tiene la respuesta sobre qué es más importante, si la música o la robótica, pero la Universidad sí la tiene. ¿Te parece si hacemos una apuesta formal?  
Todos en el aula nos miraban expectantes. Honey se apresuró en interponerse entre nosotros y trató de calmarnos  
—Chicos, cálmense, ya no están carburando bien—La tensión en el ambiente no disminuía con nada.   
— No te preocupes Honey—le dijo Miguel—me gustan los retos, y el chino me ha puesto uno. No me echaré para atrás. Soy un hombre de palabra.  
—Me gustan tus agallas, Miguel.   
—Ya lo verás, te haré cambiar de opinión, pinche chino. Entonces ¿Qué quieres perder?  
Sonreí con algo de malicia. El pobre chico no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, (sincerándome… yo tampoco sabía lo que me esperaba).  
—El que perderá, eres tú. Ésta es mi propuesta: Si demuestro que la robótica es más importante que la música para la universidad, tú serás mi ayudante por tiempo indefinido.   
—Si quieres, pero si yo gano, tú… tendrás que cantar una canción en frente de todos, y entrar a algunas clases, para que compruebes que la música puede ser tan difícil como la robótica.   
— ¡Pues bien! Comenzaré a escribir un contrato. Ambos tenemos que firmarlo. Pero será difícil que la Universidad nos ayude a demostrar nuestros objetivos ¿cómo sabremos qué es mejor? Se involucran demasiados aspectos.  
— No puede ser a nivel global. Pero tengo una idea. Escucha… Hagamos esto más personal. yo también me postularé para ir al Concurso de San Fransokio, en la rama que me corresponde. Si yo obtengo una calificación más elevada que tú y tu proyecto, y de paso, si logro impresionarte, yo gano. Sin embargo, si tú obtienes una mejor calificación que yo en la demostración, tú ganas. ¿Entendido?  
—Acepto, Miguel. Pero te advierto que soy una persona difícil de impresionar.  
Activé mi laptop portátil y comencé a escribir lo siguiente:  
APUESTA NO. 16397  
"YO, HIRO HAMADA, TRATARÉ DE DEMOSTRAR QUE LA ROBÓTICA ES MÁS RELEVANTE QUE LA MÚSICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO. DE COMPROBARLO, EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DEBERÁ SER MI AYUDANTE/ESCLAVO INCONDICIONAL POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO. EN CAMBIO, SI EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DETERMINA Y COMPRUEBA QUE LA MÚSICA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, YO ACEPTARÉ CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN (IMPUESTA POR EL SR. RIVERA) FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, ADEMÁS DE ENTRAR A CLASES RELACIONADAS. EL GANADOR SERÁ AQUÉL QUE OBTENGA UNA CALIFICACIÓN MÁS ALTA QUE SU CONTRINCANTE EN EL CONCURSO QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DENTRO DE DOS MESES"  
[UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO, NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI “ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS” (ANOTADO POR RIVERA)]  
SI UNA DE LAS DOS PARTES DECIDE DESERTAR, SE TOMARÁ COMO DERROTA Y POR LO TANTO, SE PONDRÁ A DISPOSICIÓN DE SU OPONENTE.   
FIRMA DE MIGUEL RIVERA:  
FIRMA DE HIRO HAMADA:  
—No entiendo tu léxico.   
—Yo me entiendo sólo, chino.   
—Oye, no soy chino, soy japonés  
— Te pareces a la mitad de Asia, entonces no veo la diferencia.   
Los demás comenzaron a carcajearse después de todo ese espectáculo e intercambio de opiniones. Ambos firmaron y se dieron la mano como un acuerdo final.  
—Bien Rivera. Tenemos un trato. Prepárate, porque no habrá nada que me detenga.   
—A mí tampoco, pinche chino—Miguel sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba su reloj. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro se desfiguró por completo.   
— ¡RAYOS! ¡TENIA CLASE DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA! ¡Demoniooooos! ¡Y ES SOLFEO!—Miguel se jaló los cabellos y se pasó las manos por el rostro.   
—Y empezamos muy bien. Es un pronóstico de que te ganaré, Miguel.   
—Gracias por tu apoyo y por hacerme sentir mejor—Dijo con sarcasmo— Todavía que me disculpé por la caída, te ayude con tus planos y me quedé a observar su exposición, me haces sentir mal y me gané una desvalorización a mi esfuerzo. Ni siquiera me diste las gracias de que te salvé de llegar tarde… Que mala persona eres.   
Alto ahí, no era mala persona. En eso Miguel tenía algo de razón. Me costó trabajo asimilar que de verdad estaba comportándome como un grosero, y traté de redimirlo, aunque no me parecía del todo.  
—Ah, lo siento Miguel. Gracias por ayudarme. Pero no por eso desertaré de la apuesta.  
— Bueno. Me quedo con eso—Sonrió con sinceridad tomó sus cosas, miró a los chicos y se despidió de ellos—Me tengo que ir, ya no puedo llegar tarde a las siguientes clases. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Bye! Y adiós, chino de pelos alborotados.   
—¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que soy japonés!— Estúpido, parecía que tenía cabeza de teflón. Él solo se rió un poco y con un tonito burlón me respondió.  
—No importa. “Sea chino o japonés, el que tiene cara de tarado lo es”—Salió por la puerta y dijo “adiós” con la mano.  
No sabía hablar español, de hecho, no le entendí nada. La única que sabía era Honey. Supuse que era algo muy gracioso, porque se empezó a reir descontroladamente.  
—Wow Honey, respira. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?  
— Jajajajajaja, ay Hiro, jajajajaja—Le tomó algo de tiempo recomponerse y por fin nos explicó.   
Todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo me puse rojo por la ira ¡Maldito Miguel!  
Esa apuesta debía ganarla, no importaba el precio…   
Pensaba que esa apuesta no era mala, al contrario, que me traería bastantes satisfacciones. Pero a veces, las cosas no salen como las esperas, menos cuando tratas de comparar la ciencia y la música. Algo me decía que esto iba a terminar en un desastre inminente…


	2. “Explosión de emociones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney, Pixar, Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.  
> Personajes principales con +18 años, Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, algo de angs, nothing more.

Los días pasaron como de costumbre. Yo me relajé, intentando olvidar ese pequeño incidente de la apuesta, pero aquel chico me ponía nervioso. Y no piensen mal… simplemente lo veía practicando todo el tiempo. Cada vez que salía de clases e iba a la biblioteca, lo encontraba sentado en una banca cercana a la fuente; siempre llevaba con él un montón de partituras y su guitarra, que al parecer era algo cara. No le daba mucha importancia al principio, pero al ver su tenacidad comencé a preocuparme ¿y si él de verdad se estaba esforzando y yo sólo perdía el tiempo? Ese pensamiento me alarmó muchísimo. Comencé a pulir el proyecto, a entrar a las asesorías avanzadas y a investigar por mi propia cuenta.  
Ese chico estaba despertando en mí una preocupación alarmante. Yo de verdad esperaba no volvérmelo a encontrar hasta el día del Concurso, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Una semana y media después, él entró al Edificio de Robótica con un celular averiado.  
Su excusa fue esa. Aún lo recuerdo: estábamos trabajando en una investigación exhaustiva acerca de la historia de la robótica cuando Miguel Rivera entró nuevamente por esa puerta.  
—Hola chicos, lamento molestarlos, pero verán, estoy en un aprieto—Sonrió con algo de culpa mientras sacaba un celular—le descompuse el celular a un compañero porque derramé jugo encima. Una reparación sale demasiado cara y no le quiero comprar un iPhone a un güero superficial, entonces, me preguntaba si…—No lo dejé terminar.  
—No Rivera, no vamos a componer ese celular por ti. Estamos algo estresados, como puedes ver. Por favor, no nos molestes ahora—Y por eso me dicen, el Señor Amigable.  
Wasabi me regañó y tomó la palabra.  
—Claro Miguel, no te preocupes. Para mí no es molestia, ni para ninguno de nosotros en realidad. —Wasabi revisó el teléfono y encontró la parte dañada— Sólo debo cambiar el procesador. En unos 15 minutos está listo.  
Mientras tanto, el mexicano estuvo charlando con mis amigos, quienes abandonaron todas sus labores para escucharlo.  
La presencia de Miguel era como una especie de distracción para todos. ¿Esa sería su estrategia? ¿Distraernos y echarnos a perder el proyecto? Ese era un truco barato.  
—Ay Miguel, que divertido eres—Dijo Honey colocando sus manos en su barbilla.  
—Sí, deberías venir más seguido por acá. De verdad necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no salimos todos a tomar un helado o de paseo?—Gogo ya me estaba dando miedo. Como dije anteriormente, ella jamás se interesaba de esa forma en gente nueva.  
—Me parece genial chicos, pero siendo honesto, no creo que pueda salir mucho. Debo practicar todo el día y parte de la noche. Quizá, después del Concurso, podamos salir todos—La sonrisa de Miguel me quemaba los ojos ¿Quién puede tener una sonrisa tan radiante? Parecía que no tenía ningún problema y que su vida era perfecta.  
— Oye, ¿y por qué no vienes todos los días a almorzar? No creo que puedas cantar y comer al mismo tiempo—Fred, tan oportuno como siempre…  
—Eso suena genial Fred. ¿Qué dices Miguel? ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros?—Wasabi ya estaba probando el celular. Al parecer funcionaba a la perfección.  
— ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto. Es un honor—Miguel estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad —Gracias chicos. Son los primeros amigos que tengo en éste lugar.  
— ¿Qué dices? Pero si eres un chico muy escandaloso. Seguro te reconocen en el campus y en tu facultad—me uní a su plática. No quería ser el único que estaba callado en el rincón, fingiendo investigar.  
—Pues muchas gracias, Hiro. Claro que me conocen, el problema es que casi no se interesan en mí como persona; siempre me piden que cante o que les ayude en solfeo. En mi departamento vivo sólo y no tengo amigos en la carrera.  
— Oh no… pobrecito de ti, Miguel. Pero ya no te debes preocupar por eso. Nos tienes a nosotros—Honey le dio un abrazo gentil por encima del hombro. Miguel se lo agradeció profundamente.  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE…  
Los chicos y yo esperamos a Miguel en el comedor. Aun no me precia una buena idea, y se los dije, pero me ignoraron, soltándome un “Debes aprender a convivir, Hiro”  
Él llegó feliz, contándonos que el celular de Charles (el güero superficial) incluso funcionaba mejor que antes. Le agradeció a Wasabi y le compró un helado de chocolate como agradecimiento.  
Durante el almuerzo, Miguel nos contó acerca de su vida en un pueblito de llamado Santa Cecilia. Nos platicó acerca de su familia y de su forma de vida. Nunca me imaginé que ese chico hubiera fabricado zapatos; no es que fuera pobre, pero una carrera universitaria era sumamente costosa, por eso intuí que debió esforzarse mucho para obtener la beca de intercambio.  
Faltaba mucho por contar cuando sonó la campana. Era hora de volver. Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aula, mientras Miguel se iba a su Edificio.  
Miguel se fue uniendo a nosotros poco a poco, y en dos semanas ya formaba parte del “team”. Yo seguía algo renuente ante esa idea. Debía admitirlo, él me estresaba con su presencia. Cuando veía que se acercaba, le gritaba un “LARGATE” cordial, otras veces él llegaba y me golpeaba la cabeza a propósito diciendo:  
—Para que se te acomoden las ideas, pinche chino mamón.  
En otras ocasiones discutíamos tanto que los demás decidían alejarse de la mesa para darnos espacio y todos nos miraban entre asustados y divertidos. Me daba vergüenza exponerme así, pero a él ni le importaba. Estúpido chico.  
Sin embargo, un día si crucé la línea.  
A la hora del almuerzo, Miguel había ido por su bandeja. Aproveché para quejarme con los chicos.  
—Imposible, ya no lo aguanto. Por favor, aléjenlo de aquí. No porque no tenga amigos en su carrera voy a permitir que invada nuestro grupo.  
Los demás se miraron con confusión y Gogo me respondió enojada:  
—Hiro, ya basta. Hablamos de eso y TODOS estuvimos de acuerdo en incluir a Miguel en el grupo.  
—Claro, todos, excepto yo. Jamás quise que él estuviera aquí y no pretendía ser su amigo.  
—Te estás comportando como un maldito inmaduro. Deja de rechazar a Miguel—Gogo apretó los dientes y me recriminó mi actitud.  
—Claro, quizá los únicos locos inmaduros son ustedes por aceptar a un tipo extraño y diferente al resto de nosotros. Debí colocar en la cláusula de la apuesta “el perdedor deberá abandonar la Universidad” o algo así. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? No pertenece a éste lugar y tampoco pertenece a nuestro círculo de amigos.  
Mientras hablaba, todos trataron de hacerme callar. Pero no soy muy bueno entendiendo señales ni siendo oportuno. Me percaté de que mis palabras sí fueron escuchadas por el mexicano…  
Y COMO NO, SÍ ESTABA DETRÁS DE MI, SOSTENIENDO SU BANDEJA. Miguel me miró muy dolido, azotó la bandeja en la mesa, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse.  
Esa actitud alarmó a mis amigos. Honey se apresuró a alcanzar a Miguel, mientras Wasabi me arrastraba con él y me daba un sermón acerca de la empatía y la discriminación.  
Pero no odiaba a Miguel por ser mexicano o por ser músico, simplemente me molestaba. Era una especie de rechazo por ser… lo que yo no era.  
Él era amigable y gentil, yo era huraño y directo, él tenía un esíritu libre, yo alguien que prefería estar sólo, él se preocupaba por los demás y yo quizá era egoísta…  
Honey lo llamaba a gritos  
—¡Miguel! Lo siento, disculpa a Hiro, es que no se ha acostumbrado a ti…  
—Honey, no debes disculparte tú. El que debe disculparse es él. Yo de verdad los aprecio y los quiero mucho, pero si Hiro no se siente cómodo con mi presencia o me ve como un invasor… lo mejor es que me aleje un tiempo de ustedes. No te pongas triste, los seguiré viendo, sólo evitaré a Hiro. No puedo lidiar con esa clase de personas.  
Escuché todo. Esas palabras también me hirieron. Comencé a reflexionar acerca de mis acciones con ese chico: desprecio, ley del hielo, insultos, gritos… sí, lo llegué a humillar en una ocasión. Pero… no, no había ningún pero. Estaba haciéndole daño a una persona.  
Los días siguientes, Miguel no se apareció por esos lugares. Faltaba mínimo un mes para el gran Concurso y Miguel seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Me molestaba su actitud, sumándole la tensión que sentía con mis amigos. Ellos insistían en que le pidiera una disculpa, pero me negaba rotundamente; finalmente yo terminaba odiándome a mí mismo por haberle hecho semejante grosería.  
Un miércoles, terminando las clases me dirigí a la biblioteca para consultar algunos libros que formaban parte esencial de mi investigación, los demás se fueron al Edificio para seguir con el proyecto.  
Cuando salí, estaba algo pensativo. Decidí disculparme con Miguel de una buena vez. No podía seguir con ésta culpa. Si, lo acepto, él era una gran persona y no se merecía nada malo.  
Justo pensaba en él cuando un tenue sonido inundó mis oídos. Era un hermoso requinteo que provenía de una guitarra. Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y encontré a Miguel. Estaba sentado en una banca difícil de visualizar a simple vista, al lado de la fuente, Solo con su guitarra y sus partituras. Se veía algo melancólico.  
Esa imagen… parece un deja vú.  
Me recordó a mi cuando era más joven. Sé lo que se siente que te molesten por ser “un prodigio”. Me llegó una especie de remordimiento por haberlo tratado tan mal los últimos días, así que me acerqué a él sigilosamente. Estaba tarareando una canción, mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno pautado.  
—Así que te gustan los lugares solitarios ¿eh?—Dije con mi tono de voz habitual.  
—Ah, hola—la respuesta de Miguel fue corta. Ni siquiera me miró. Decidí sentarme en el suelo frente a él para verlo tocar. Esa acción lo confundió un poco y me preguntó—Ah… ¿Se te ofrece algo?—alzó la mirada y acomodó sus cosas para que me sentara  
—Primero responde. ¿Te gusta este sitio?  
— Si, me gusta éste lugar. Es muy calmado, puedo ensayar a gusto aquí sin que nadie me moleste.  
Bien, parecía un poco más calmado. Era ahora o nunca. Si esperaba, seguramente me iba a arrepentir.  
— Parece acogedor. Oye… Bueno, yo quería… disculparme contigo. Sé que me comporté como un idiota contigo, y te pido una disculpa de corazón. Es que… debo ser sincero. Cambiaste mi entorno de un momento a otro, y quizá estaba celoso o simplemente me resistía al cambio… Quizá sea eso. No me gustan los cambios bruscos, pero tú trajiste muchos, además, me estresas un poco. Pero ese no es el punto. Por favor, perdóname.  
Esa era una expresión nueva en Miguel. Estaba sorprendido e incrédulo. Después de un momento de meditación, sonrió y se formó su hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.  
—Vaya… no creí que te fueras a disculpar de esa manera—Se recargó en su guitarra y manteniendo su sonrisa me dijo—Te perdono, Hiro. Ja, al parecer los zapes que te metí si te acomodaron las ideas.  
El momento emotivo se derrumbó cuando dijo eso. Pero nos empezamos a reir. De pronto, mis hombros se volvieron más ligeros y me relajé como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo.  
Sin embargo, algo me tenía intrigado. Aproveché para cuestionarlo.  
—Lamento mi indiscreción pero ¿por qué no tienes amigos en tu carrera?  
Miguel se acomodó en la banca y me platicó:  
—Verás, no me explico por qué, pero algunos me odian por ser mexicano o por llevar mejores notas que ellos. Digamos que algunos músicos son “de sangre pesada”,  
—Quieres decir, que hay envidia de por medio.  
—Bueno, no quiero llamarlos “envidiosos”, pero no hay una mejor palabra que los describa, excepto “mamones”—Miguel se empezó a reir; hasta su risa era melodiosa. MIERDA…  
— No entiendo eso de “mamones” pero suena horrible. Sin embargo, no me desagrada.  
—Así es; los chicos con los que me llevo bien son pocos, pero siempre están ensayando y el tiempo del que disponen es muy poco. También se van a inscribir al Concurso, así que tengo bastante competencia.  
Y así, estuvimos hablando por un buen rato. Descubrí que a él también le fascinaban los dulces de gomitas. Me platicó que en “su tierra” existe una gran variedad de dulces de todo tipo y descubrí que los ositos de goma (que allá les llaman “panditas”) los venden por kilo. ¡Moría por ir a México!  
Él se sorprendió de que yo le confesara acerca de las peleas de robots y que estaba involucrado en apuestas ilegales. Al parecer él tenía una idea algo rara de mí: Miguel pensaba que yo era un sabelotodo malhumorado, gruñón y grosero (lo cual sí soy), pero no pensé que me considerara un insensible y egoísta. Eso sí me dolió.  
Lo que parecían minutos se convirtieron en horas. Sin embargo, un instante, tan sólo un instante necesité para darme cuenta de que Miguel era una persona increíblemente cálida y leal. No entendía como sus compañeros se atrevían a tratarlo mal. Me estaba acuchillando a mí mismo mentalmente por haber tratado mal a semejante ser humano.  
—Caray, a pesar de que dijiste que la música no era importante y de que me insultaste, me caes muy bien, Hiro. Te guardo un poco de rencor, pero cuando te gane se me pasará. Me inspiraste confianza.  
—¿Ah, sí? Te lo agradezco. Jajaja, la verdad no me acordaba de ti cuando nos tropezamos cerca de los dormitorios, hasta que dijeron que cantaste en el campus central fue que te identifiqué bien. Pero eso no importa, porque te ganaré.  
Estaba tan ensimismado en nuestra conversación que cuando miré mi reloj, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 8:00 pm ¿Cómo era posible…?  
—Mierda, ya se hizo muy tarde—Miguel comenzó a guardar las partituras en su mochila. Yo me levanté de la banca y ayudé a Miguel a guardar sus cosas — Y tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, oye Hiro ¿quieres venir a cenar? Tengo algo de dinero, podemos comprar algo y comer en mi departamento.  
Ok, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. Ningún chico, ni siquiera chica, me había invitado a cenar en su casa. Y NO, MI TÍA CASS NO CUENTA.  
—Ammm…este… es que… ya es tarde y… mañana tenemos que madrugar. Ya saaaabes—Mierda, me estaba poniendo algo nervioso ¿Eso no era algo precipitado? Como les dije, no soy bueno socializando. La primera vez que fui a casa de un amigo, fue por una situación extrema. Me refiero a la casa de Fred, cuando nos atacó Callaghan.  
—No te preocupes, será algo rápido. Mi departamento queda muy cerca de aquí, vamos, comemos y te paso a dejar a los dormitorios  
—Oye, no jodas, no soy una chica para que me trates así—Miguel me miró con picardía y comenzó a molestarme…  
—Pero My Lady, no puedo permitir que se vaya a la cama sin cenar. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañar a éste humilde servidor a tomar un café?—Hizo una reverencia muy fingida y empezó a carcajearse. ¿Dónde quedó ese ambiente tan cordial de hace un momento?  
— Ya cállate, imbécil. Está bien, vamos a comer a tu jodido departamento, pero te advierto que soy algo exigente con la comida.  
— Jajajaa, pinche chino. Saliste muy delicado. Va, me parece bien, vamos. Es más, te apuesto a que yo puedo comer más que tú en menos de 10 minutos.  
—Claro que no, me veo delgado pero tengo un estómago de acero.  
—Uy si, estómago de acero. Y yo soy un experto en mecatrónica.  
—No es mi culpa que seas un alcornoque.  
Nos fuimos caminando hacia su departamento mientras discutíamos. Miguel tenía razón, no estaba nada lejos de la Universidad. De hecho, estaba muy cerca del Edificio de los Dormitorios. Por eso ya no me alarmé tanto.  
Miguel vivía solo, en un departamento pequeño, del cual su familia se hacía cargo con los gastos. Estaba equipado con lo esencial: baño, cocina y un cuarto individual.  
Al entrar, me di cuenta de que en la cocina estaban regados miles de libros de Historia del Arte y de la Música, manuales de partituras, correas para guitarra, fotografías de su familia, etc.  
Me dijo que me sentara en la mesa mientras él preparaba el café y calentaba la comida.  
Estuvimos conversando y peleando nuevamente. ¿En qué momento dejábamos de pelear para retomar un tema “interesante”?  
Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Miguel la sirvió en unos platos redondos, sacó dos tazas enormes donde sirvió el café.  
—Te encantará, es café de olla. Es muy común en México. Lo hice con algo de “piloncillo” que conseguí cerca de aquí.  
La “grandiosa cena” que Miguel tenía en el refri fue un total engaño, o algo asi. Me dijo que había preparado el día anterior “perlas negras con salsa esmeralda y coraza de cerdo” y era un platillo mexicano exótico.  
Días después descubrí que era un platillo bastante común en México y se llamaba “chicharrón en salsa verde con frijoles”. Como sea, lo probé y No me quejé en lo absoluto, sabía muy bien, pero estaba algo…  
—Mmmmm, no me gusta mucho la comida con picante, pero se aprecia tu esfuerzo. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta cosa?  
—Ya te dije, perlas negras con salsa esmeralda y coraza de cerdo.  
—Músico y además, chef gourmet. Esta rico, pero le hizo falta sal.  
— Lamento haber aprendido a cocinar para sobrevivir, señor genio.  
Comimos mientras seguíamos discutiendo de varios temas: la escuela, el concurso, los dulces, incluso discutimos porque pasó volando una mosca y no pudimos matarla. Estuvimos compitiendo para saber quién tenía el estómago más grande. GRAN ERROR  
Me percaté de que Miguel no come, succiona todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Me sorprendí, pues yo apenas llevaba medio plato y una taza de café cuando él ya se había comido tres raciones y cuatro tazas de café con un bizcocho.  
—No jodas Miguel. ¿Te comiste todo eso?—Miguel sonrió triunfante. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y soltó un eructo.  
—Ah perdón; es que estuvo delicioso. A ver cuando me invitas a comer, pero quiero que tú prepares la comida, de lo contrario, “no cuenta”.  
—Lo pensaré, pero debo aprender a cocinar primero—Miguel sonrió, ¿No había manera de arrancarle esos malditos dientes blancos?  
Quizá, lo único que teníamos en común era que ambos teníamos un diente separado de los otros. Nuestra dentadura no era “perfecta”, pero en Japón los dientes chuecos se consideraban atractivos. Tal vez por eso me gustaba la sonri… Fuck, ¿en que mierda estaba pensando?  
—Pues provecho, Hiro. Ya es algo tarde, cuando termines, te acompaño a los dormitorios.  
Caminamos menos de 5 minutos hasta llegar al edificio. Me despedí de Miguel chocando el puño como señal de tregua definitiva.  
Aún tenía trabajo pendiente, así qué encendí la computadora y me puse a teclear la programación de los procesadores para el proyecto. Estaba feliz conmigo mismo, estaba feliz porque pude redimir el daño causado a Miguel y porque ya tenía un nuevo amigo; un detestable, desaliñado, testarudo y talentoso amigo.  
Por primera vez, estuve cómodo con la presencia de Miguel. Sí, debo admitir que ese día sembramos algo llamado “amistad”.  
Al día siguiente, el equipo y yo estuvimos en el comedor durante la hora del almuerzo. Los chicos seguían tensos conmigo, pero no les había comentado acerca de la reconciliación que hubo entre Miguel y yo. Quería sorprenderlos.  
Aunque Miguel me sorprendió a mí, pues sentí un golpe en la cabeza, lo que él llamaba “un zape”.  
— ¡Miguel! No me jodas, esta vez sí me dolió, maldito—Me sobé la cabeza y el méndigo sólo se reía y se reía.  
—Jajajaja, no mames Hiro, ni te pegué tan fuerte. Que pasó—Alzó la mano para saludarme, chocamos las palmas e hicimos “el puño”.  
Le mostré los avances del proyecto en la Tablet que llevaba y empecé a explicarle lo que iba a hacer ese día.  
Los demás nos miraban atónitos. Al parecer sí se sorprendieron. No esperaban que de un día a otro nos lleváramos tan bien.  
Ese chico me provocó de todo en poco tiempo: Celos, amistad, remordimiento… Conocer bien a Miguel fue una explosión de emociones.  
Con el paso del tiempo, aprendimos a llevarnos mejor.  
Faltaban dos semanas para el concurso, cuando todo comenzó a ponerse de cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Halo halo!! Les entrego el 2do capítulo. Espero que no odien a Hiro, traten de entenderlo. No se adapta tan fácil a los cambios y es muy necio.  
> Sean pacientes, mis queridos. Les prometo que pronto será la declaración formal ¡Yei! Esto se va dando poco a poco.  
> Les iba a preguntar algo… ¿Qué tan factible es que a Miguel le guste el rock/metal? Para que se vayan dando una idea de lo que viene después.  
> Y aparecerá un personaje que de verdad le causará dolor de cabeza al pobre Hiro. Pero eso me lo reservo ;) será una sorpresa.  
> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
> Con amor: Only Darkness


	3. La Malagueña Salerosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.   
> NOTA: En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas.
> 
> RECOMENDACIONES: La introducción que Miguel tocó es Malagueña de Michael Lucarelli.   
> Para que se den una idea de cómo imaginé que sonaba la orquesta escuchen La Malagueña Salerosa de Plácido Domingo (No, Miguel no cantó como Plácido. Su versión es más rápida).   
> Por último, la canción que tocaron en dueto es Oblivion de A. Piazzolla, les recomiendo que la busquen con el cover de Guitar Duo KM. Son excelentes guitarristas.   
> Ahora sí, a leer.

Sí, todo se puso de cabeza en menos de dos semanas.

Comenzaron los preparativos, invitaron a los directivos de las demás universidades y prepararon los stands para el ensayo general.

Todos estábamos presionados, corriendo ajustando los diseños. Sí, la Universidad de San Fransokio se caracterizaba por ser una de las mejores Universidades, se tomaba en serio su papel representativo del Distrito, tanto así que nos preparábamos semanas antes para que todo saliera perfecto el día de la presentación oficial.

Incluso el Congreso de San Fransokio estaba invitado. Ahora entienden por qué estábamos que se nos caía el cabello por estrés.

— ¡ _Hiro! Apresúrate, necesito eso planos para mañana temprano. Tenemos que pasarlos al modelo 3D._

— Si Wasabi, si… Te los tengo mañana. Déjame respirar por favor, me duele la cabeza. Baymax ya me dio una aspirina—La migraña era una excusa, estaba jugando videojuegos en casa de Tía Cass, hace tiempo no la visitaba.

— _De acuerdo, pero por favor, que no se repita lo del otro día. Y ve presentable el día de la exposición. Ya tengo tu traje._

— Mhm, como digas. Adiós Wasabi—Me encargué de pasar todos los niveles y me fui de nuevo al dormitorio de la Universidad.

Pasé cerca del Edificio de Música, Miguel tenía clase de Canto y Repertorio Vocal, entonces le sería imposible salir hasta que terminaran las clases.

Cabe mencionar que las diferencias entre ese mocoso y yo se fueron disolviendo poco a poco, aunque me desesperaba y le encantaba hacerme rabiar, comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro. 

Una vez que llegué al dormitorio, empecé a trabajar con los planos que me había solicitado Wasabi. Eran alrededor de 40 planos que debía transcribir, pero eso era algo sencillo.

Me encargué yo mismo de pasarlo a 3D y antes de la hora del almuerzo todo estaba listo.

Me dirigí al comedor para mostrarle los avances a Wasabi. Me encontré a Miguel de pura casualidad.

Fuimos a apartar la mesa y nos quedamos platicando.

—Me traen hasta la madre de tantas exigencias. Ah, pero Miguel quería ser músico. Ya me imagino a mamá Elena diciendo “Te dije que estudiaras otra cosa, mijo”— dijo Miguel mientras imitaba a su abuelita. 

—Tranquilo, podrás hacerlo. ¿Ya estás listo?

—No maches, Hiro. Me siento de lo peor, tantos desvelos me provocaron nauseas y dolores de cabeza. Necesito descansar o me desmayaré en el ensayo general.

— Si quieres, puedo llamar a Baymax para que te realice un escaneo y te de algún tratamiento.

— ¿te refieres a tu malvavisco gigante? Cool, me agrada

—Bien, déjame llamarlo para que prepare lo necesario. 

— Mejor voy yo a tu dormitorio un poco más tarde. Tengo clase dentro de media hora. Estaré bien

— Bueno—Dije no muy convencido. Miguel se veía cansado, pero él mismo debía cuidar su salud.

— Oye Hiro…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No, nada. Olvídalo.

—No me gustan los rodeos, ahora me dices.

—Bueno, quería decirte que tus ojos son raros, pero bonitos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mis ojos?

— Si me gustan tus ojos, así—Miguel entrecerró los ojos, colocando sus dedos a los lados y presionando su piel, trataba de imitar a la mitad del continente asiático

Ahh… ese comentario me sonrojó un poco, pero me desconcertó muchísimo. Golpee a Miguel en el brazo con fuerza. Él se empezó a reír diciéndome “brazos de fideo”.

Me dio curiosidad lo que dijo, pues NADIE me había dicho tal cosa. Es decir ¡ESTAMOS EN SAN FRANSOKIO! La mitad de la población tiene ascendencia asiática en este lugar.

— ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? Son iguales que los de muchas personas—Abrí mi jugo de mango y comencé a beberlo con un popote. Me estaba acalorando y necesitaba mitigar esa sensación

—Pero los tuyos son bonitos, tienes pestañas de camello y el color me recuerda a la tierra mojada… o a la caca, depende de cómo lo veas. 

— Jódete Miguel— Le enseñé el dedo de en medio. Era una respuesta natural de mi parte.

—Jajaja, me encanta hacerte enojar. Aunque te enojas por todo y por nada.

— Claro que no.

—Esa vez que pisaste un chicle, cuando Fred se cayó encima de ti, cuando el gatito Mochi se comió los planos, cuando te gané en God War Machine...

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—Claro que no, hice lo necesario para ganar. Y eso que era la primera vez que jugaba

— ¡Bastardo! Me hiciste cosquillas y perdí.

Seguíamos discutiendo, lanzándonos insultos como “Pinche chino”, “Maldito mexicano”, “Ojos de conejo”, “Ojalá te mueras” “Patas de pollo”, “Cállate, mono con ropa”, etc. Los insultos de Miguel eran ingeniosos y los míos eran un poco crueles, pero así son las buenas amistades.

— Oh sí, tenía que enseñarte algo. Acompáñame a “la zona”.

— De acuerdo. Le daré a Wasabi las correcciones después.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a “La zona”, así le decíamos a la banca junto a la fuente. Era el lugar más tranquilo de la Universidad para estudiar al aire libre. Miguel amaba ese lugar.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá, una chica de cabello rubio y piel pálida se acercó a Miguel.

— ¡Hey, Miguel! Tenemos ensayo general a las 3:00 y estamos practicando ¿Vienes a ensayar?

—No Anna, Debo hacer otra cosa, los alcanzo cuando pueda—Miguel se detuvo y se sonrojó.

—Oh, está bien. Pero no llegues tarde por favor.

— No Anna, no lo haré. ¿Tienes el programa listo?

—Sí, ya casi lo termino. Pero debes estar ahí, queremos puntualidad. De hecho, eres el primer acto

—Perfecto, adiós Anna—Miguel me tomó de la manga de la sudadera y me arrastró con él hasta “la zona”

—Wow, se ve que estás haciendo nuevos amigos

—No, a ella la conozco desde que entré. Ya sabes, es de las personas que nunca dejan de ensayar, no la ves seguido por el campus.

No le dimos más vueltas al asunto, pues llegamos a La Zona

— Es que debía mostrarte esto—Sacó una hoja doblada. Parecía improvisada y algo rota. Era la letra de la canción con la que Miguel se presentaría en el concurso

—Supuse que debía mostrarte algo; tú me dejaste ver los avances de tu proyecto y creo que es justo que veas esto.

—No le entiendo, pero lo analizaré con calma durante el día.

—Sí, pero quiero que la escuches—Miguel tomó su guitarra

Comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra acústica. El nombre de la canción era La Malagueña. 

Me sorprendía el talento que ese chico tenía. Pocas veces había visto a artistas que tocaran la guitarra, pero no se comparaban con Miguel. Tocaba las notas sumamente rápido, sin equivocarse de traste o de cuerda. Esa melodía era bonita, pero aburrida si él no cantaba. Quizá era la parte introductora.

Miguel alentó la velocidad, dio unos rasgueos con fuerza y exhaló, preparándose para cantar… PERO SONÓ MI CELULAR.

Era Wasabi, me estaba buscando como loco porque teníamos examen de automatización de sistemas industriales.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡MIERDA! ¿JUSTO AHORA?—Mi día se arruinó, Esas pruebas duraban 2 horas y estaban diseñadas para hacerte llorar. Sí, incluso yo sufría por esos malditos exámenes—Bien, voy para allá. Miguel, lo siento. Debo correr, no recordaba que había examen ¡ADIÓS!

— ¡HIRO! ¡El ensayo es hoy a las 3:00, será en el campus, en el escenario al aire libre!

— ¡BIEN, TE VEO ALLÁ!

Maldita sea mi suerte. Llegué justo cuando el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta. Sólo esperaba pasar el examen sin haber leído ni estudiado nada (sí, lo había olvidado por completo).

Dos horas después, todos salieron con caras llenas de mortificación y dudas. Parecíamos zombies.

—Ese profesor tiene problemas… ¿Cuál era la respuesta de la 5?

—… ¿Había una pregunta 5? ¡Ay, no!—Wasabi entró de nuevo al salón, pero el aplicador lo sacó a gritos.

— Vamos chicos, no les irá mal… Oigan, ¿saben qué hora es?

—Son las 2:56

— ¿Quieren venir conmigo? Miguel se presentará en el campus de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! Llámale a Fred, le encantará— Gogo se mostró entusiasmada.

—Mmmmm, me parece que por fin olvidaron sus diferencias y ya te llevas MUCHO MEJOR con él.

—Efectivamente, Honey. ¿No era lo que querían? ¿Qué fuéramos amigos?—Me sentía animado y feliz, contento conmigo mismo. Pero había algo raro en esas palabras, algo incómodo.

Cuando llegó Fred, nos dirigimos hacia el campus central. El escenario al aire libre era enorme. Lo habían montado, equipado y preparado como si fuera una cámara, con telón, luces y reflectores incluidos. El escenario se había convertido en una sala para conciertos pero sin puerta.

Una orquesta enorme se presentaría allí en pocos días, y Miguel sería acompañado por esa orquesta. Al menos eso me había contado. Vimos a todos los músicos de generaciones pasadas. Se mostraban enérgicos y muy serios. Entre todos ellos, estaba Miguel, platicando emocionado con sus compañeros y haciendo bromas.

Nos pidieron que nos acercáramos, el lugar estaba repleto de sillas y atriles para los músicos. No iban muy formales, iban vestidos con sus ropas de civiles.

El ensayo estaba a punto de empezar, sin embargo, el escenario se desplomó por completo. No hubo ningún herido, pero comenzaron a alterarse muchísimo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pues olvidaron colocar algunos cimientos, la plataforma estaba mal estructurada y faltaban colocar algunos tornillos… No entendía cómo podía haber tales fallos en una producción de “primera calidad”

Así que no habría ensayo general. Miguel estaba soltando groserías a todo y todos. Sus compañeros intentaron calmarlo. Sin embargo, Miguel se desplomó en su silla y casi se pone a llorar.

—¡Oye, Hamada!—El compañero de Miguel, Charles (a quién él apodaba “güero superficial”) me llamó—Lleva a Miguel con ese robot enfermero que tienes. Si no, tendrá un colapso nervioso.

—Oh claro… Oye, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Miguel siempre habla de ti; nos cuenta de los robots que haces y de sus peleas con el “Pinche chino”—Eso me sonrojó un poco. ¿Miguel hablaba de mi con sus compañeros?—Además, eres el genio de la Universidad y el único chico de 18 años que está estudiando una maestría ¿Quién carajos no te conoce?—Charles habló con algo de rencor.

No respondí, simplemente tomé a Miguel del brazo y lo llevé a mi habitación con ayuda de Wasabi. Miguel estaba demasiado nervioso y decía incoherencias. Ni siquiera podía sostenerse sólo.

Activé a Baymax y le pedí que examinara a Miguel. Mi amigo lo sujetó y lo recostó en la cama mientras yo llevaba una silla y me sentaba junto a él.

—Escaneo completo—Baymax me miró y me explicó—Miguel tiene síntomas como dolores de cabeza, falta de energía y concentración, además de cansancio y problemas para dormir; le administré una aspirina para que ese dolor se mitigara, sin embargo, estos son síntomas de estrés semi-crónico. Deberá venir a que te haga otra revisión después del concurso, ya que tus síntomas pueden incrementar o disminuir según sea el caso—Baymax ahora se dirigió a Miguel—Tu tratamiento es sencillo, debes tomar una aspirina si persiste el dolor de cabeza. Yo sugiero un descanso prolongado y que realice actividades físicas o que pases tiempo con amigos para relajarte.

—Eso me gusta… muchas gracias—Miguel abrió los ojos como pudo y le dijo—No te preocupes Baymax… estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

Baymax le dio una paleta y se desactivó. Miré a Miguel y ya estaba completamente dormido. No dije nada, sólo lo miré por unos 15 minutos.

Ese cabello negro, un poco grasoso y alborotado, ese lunar que tiene en la parte superior izquierda de sus labios, esa nariz tan graciosa y algo pronunciada. No había notado que era atractivo, es decir… bueno, sólo aprecio la belleza humana.

Fui por una sopa de pollo enlatada y la calenté. No era bueno cocinando pero algo tenía que hacer por él.

Cuando Miguel despertó, se sorprendió de ver una bandeja con la sopa caliente. Estaba sonriendo, y me agradeció.

—Debía saldar mi deuda. Sólo hice sopa para ti, así que come y descansa lo que quieras—Sonreí siendo amable.

—Wow, te quedó sabrosa—Miguel se comió todo—Pero lástima que deba estar a punto de morir para que me trates bien.

—Demasiado exagerado. Sólo tienes estrés, todos estamos estresados en éste momento.

—Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes por favor. Es tan frustrante.

—Lo mejor será que no te presentes y que trates de relajarte un poco—No lo dije con afán, simplemente se me salió

—Ni loco, me esforcé demasiado para entrar al Concurso y debo cantar esa canción. Es muy importante para mí.

—De acuerdo, pero no te exaltes. No te hace bien. Y ¿qué quieres hacer? Baymax dijo que te relajaras, el escenario no se podrá utilizar hasta el día de la presentación. Así que no creo que ensayes demasiado.

—Pero también soy parte de un dueto de guitarra. Verás, mi compañera Anna y yo vamos a presentar una pieza de tango; ella necesitaba una segunda guitarra, y debo seguir ensayando con ella.

—Es como si hicieras dos proyectos y los presentaras en el Concurso, es más estrés para ti, deberías negarte a participar en el dueto—Eso me molestó, nunca me dijo que iba a presentarse en otro acto.

—No Hiro, mi pieza la tengo lista desde hace mucho, pero me dijo recién. Anna confía en mí, y no puedo defraudarla. Además, formará parte de mi calificación global. Se promediará. Piénsalo así: si fallo en alguna de las dos, tendrás más posibilidades de ganar la apuesta.

—Si sabías que eso te preocuparía de más ¿por qué aceptaste?

—Porque me sentí mal por ella. Estaba tan desesperada que decidí apoyarla. Lo mismo hubieras hecho tú—Me sorprendí. Miguel era de esas personas que se preocupaban por ayudar a los demás.

—Te entiendo. Creo que sí hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero por favor, cuídate, porque si algo malo te pasara yo… —Miguel me miró y sus mejillas se pintaron de color rojo. Ni yo entendía que me estaba sucediendo, ¿qué era lo que debía decir? Trate de remediarlo como pude— yo me quedaría sin esclavo.

—A veces pienso que eres medio ojete, Hiro—Miguel me miró mal, pero luego empezó a reírse.

—No me llames ojete, no sé qué significa. No entiendo el 50% de las cosas que dices.

—Te iré explicando poco a poco, chino.

—Está bien, idiota.

—Oye Hiro, discúlpame, pero creo que será mejor que escuches lo que tocaré hasta el día de la presentación.

—Está bien, prometo ir a tu presentación si tú prometes ir a la exposición de nuestro proyecto.

—Bien, es una promesa.

—Trato hecho.

Conversamos un poco más y salió de mi dormitorio para irse a descansar.

Conversar con Miguel me hacía sentir bien. Era completamente necesario llevarnos bien. Aunque no lo aceptara, en menos de dos meses, Miguel empezó a formar parte esencial de mi vida.

_DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS_

Hoy era el gran día. Sí, estaba vestido con un smoking incómodo, me impedía moverme y me picaba el cuello. Me sentía ofuscado y acalorado, rogaba para que la presentación acabara cuanto antes, porque era demasiado para mí.

Wasabi también vestía un traje similar al mío, pero él se veía cómodo. Trate de ser comprensivo y no asesinarlo por meterme en un maldito smoking.

Honey vestía un lindo vestido negro sin mangas y su cabello recogido en un chongo, mientras gogo utilizaba un traje negro de dos piezas, camisa blanca, una corbata negra y zapatos de tacón.

Nos veíamos muy elegantes. Bueno, excepto yo, debido a mi peinado. 

En cinco minutos era la presentación y Miguel aún no llegaba. ¿Qué pasó con la promesa que me hizo? Maldito.

—Próximo concursante: Equipo Hamada—Ya era hora. Traté de respirar lo más que pude y salimos a escena.

Comencé la exposición. Me sentía tensó, el asesor me miraba con reproche; seguro era por mi cabello. Iba a la mitad de la explicación cuando un hombre entró al recinto. Nadie le prestó atención, sólo yo.

Me di cuenta de que era Miguel, me sorprendió porque jamás lo había visto peinado ¿¡Por qué todos iban peinados menos yo!? Él vestía un traje de color negro, con una corbata color vino. Le sentaba muy bien. Tomó asiento y me sonrió apenado. Incluso así daba la impresión de ser alguien de alta sociedad.

Me quedé pasmado por esa imagen, me tomó algo de tiempo retomar la explicación.

Al finalizar nos aplaudieron y nos comunicaron que las observaciones, calificaciones y por tanto las aprobaciones serían publicadas en los próximos días.

Miguel nos felicitó mucho. Y como esa vez, me abrazó.

—Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por haber llegado tarde. Por tu culpa me distraje, grandísimo idiota.

—Lo siento chicos, es que tuvimos un ensayo general antes y acabó justo cuando su exposición estaba empezando.

—No te preocupes Miguel ¿Cómo te sientes?—Honey le preguntó amablemente

—Algo nervioso, pero muy emocionado.

—Lo harás bien. Rómpete una pierna— Miguel sólo se rió ante el comentario de Gogo.

\--Oye chico ¿A qué hora empieza tu concierto?—Wasabi miraba su reloj algo consternado

—Ehhh… en 10 minutos—Miguel sonrió nervioso.

—¿¡Qué!?—Todos gritamos por la sorpresa. Tomamos las mochilas y nos apresuramos.

Nos encontramos a Fred entre el público, lo tomamos de la manga y nos dirigimos corriendo al recinto; al llegar, Miguel nos señaló los asientos en primera fila mientras iba junto con sus compañeros.

Se apagaron las luces y nos pidieron de favor que apagáramos nuestros celulares. Todavía podía escuchar el cuchicheo de los asistentes, pero dieron el tercer aviso. Todos se callaron y dieron inicio al evento.

— ESTUDIANTES, PROFESORES, MIEMBROS DEL CONGRESO Y PÚBLICO EN GENERAL; AGRADECEMOS SU PRESENCIA EN EL CONCURSO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO, EN ÉSTE ESPACIO, LOS ALUMNOS DE LA CARRERA DE MÚSICA MEXICANA, GUITARRA CLÁSICA, CANTO, COMPOSICIÓN Y PIANO FORMARÁN PARTE DE LA MUESTRA ACADÉMICA QUE LA FACULTAD DE MUSICA REALIZA ESTE AÑO COMO PARTE DE LAS ACTIVIDADES—El anunciador habló por el micrófono, mientras los demás guardábamos silencio.

—A CONTINUACIÓN, COMO PRIMER NÚMERO, LES PRESENTO AL ESTUDIANTE MIGUEL RIVERA—Todos aplaudieron; aunque éramos muy pocas personas. El telón se abrió y nos sorprendimos.

Había una orquesta enorme. Aproximadamente 40 músicos estaban en escena. La orquesta estaba situada en la parte trasera y le brindaba un buen espacio a los solitas y duetos en la parte delantera.

Miguel apareció con guitarra en mano e hizo una reverencia. Sus demás compañeros tomaron sus asientos y observaron al moreno.

—Buenas tardes, querido público. Represento a la Carrera en Música Mexicana, me llamo Miguel y les interpretaré una canción llamada La Malagueña Salerosa, un huapango o un son huasteco muy singular. Originalmente, “La Malagueña” fue escrita por el compositor Ernesto Leucona en 1933 para una suit; la versión más conocida se le atribuye a Elpidio Ramírez. Es una canción compleja, pero decidí hacerle algunos arreglos para fusionar ambas versiones. Por último, me tomo la libertad para dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy especial, que aunque me saca de quicio, quiero que sepa que es importante para mí. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aplaudimos mientras Miguel tomaba asiento y colocaba un banco pie. Tomó su guitarra y la miro con devoción; parecía muy concentrado. Posicionó los dedos para formar un acorde y comenzó la interpretación.

Todos se quedaron quietos, admirando a Miguel por su agilidad. La introducción era sólo guitarra. Era al inicio lento, pero luego aumentó la velocidad, Miguel dio un último rasgueo y terminó la parte introductoria.

Íbamos a empezar a aplaudir, pero él empezó a golpear la caja guitarra con la palma de la mano, en ese momento, los miembros de la orquesta tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a tocar.

Sonaban las trompetas, los violines, el contrabajo, todo sonaba hermoso; la guitarra era la que más destacaba de entre todos los instrumentos, ya que Miguel era quien llevaba la melodía.

Me sorprendió de inmediato. Miguel estaba tan apasionado y entregado a la canción que interpretaba que todos en ese lugar sentíamos su pasión. En ese momento, Miguel empezó a cantar y se paró de su asiento, comenzando a caminar por el escenario.

**_Que bonitos ojos tienes_ **

**_Debajo de esas dos cejas_ **

**_Debajo de esas dos cejas_ **

**_Que bonitos ojos tieneeees_ **

¡MIERDA! Su voz era hermosa. La letra estaba en español. Honey estaba encantada mientras mis amigos y el resto del público quedaba prendado del show que Miguel nos estaba ofreciendo. La entrada comenzó a llenarse de curiosos que fueron a ver quién estaba cantando.

Sinceramente no podía dejar de verlo. Era como un imán ante las miradas de todos. Él se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de su interpretación. Todo su espíritu y su energía estaban en el escenario. Cruzamos miradas en determinado momento y no hacía más que sonreírme. 

**_Ellos me quieren miraaaar_ **

**_Pero si tú no los dejas_ **

**_Pero si tú no los dejas_ **

**_Ni siquiera parpadeaaaar_ **

La letra… No sabía hablar español con facilidad, me costaba trabajo entender. Le pedí a Honey que tradujera la canción. Me sonrojé mientras ella acataba a mi pedido.

Y para variar, mis amigos comenzaron a decirme cosas vergonzosas.

—Vaya vaya… Creo que le gustas a nuestro querido artista

—Hiro, no sabía que tenías ligue con los hombres

— ¡Chicos, basta! Nos están mirando—Realmente me molestaba que me exhibieran así ante tanta gente.

—Y ¿Qué tiene? Sólo decíamos la verdad. Mira, Miguel volteó otra vez hacia nosotros.

Pude sentir la concentración de Miguel a flor de piel. Lo que no me esperé era que comenzara a cantar frente a mí.

**_Malagueeeeeña salerosaaaaa_ **

**_Besar tus labios quisiera_ **

**_Besar tus labios quisiera_ **

**_Malagueña salerosaaaa_ **

**_Y deciiiiiirte niña hermosa_ **

¿Qué rayos? Su voz se volvía tan aguda a veces y luego volvía a su tonada normal. Me dejó impresionado. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida. Juro por Tadashi, que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de mi pecho. No pensé que Miguel fuera tan atrevido.

**_Que eres liiiiiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera_ **

**_Que eres linda y hechicera_ **

**_Como el candor de una rosa_ **

Me lanzó una mirada ¿seductora? Luche contra ese sonrojo que me invadía y voltee hacia otro lado. Pero por dios… la orquesta, el intérprete, el público, todo era como un sueño.

**_Si por pobre me desprecias_ **

**_Yo te concedo razón_ **

**_Yo te concedo razón_ **

**_Si por pobre me desprecias_ **

Sin embargo, él seguía en esa zona. Se dirigía a otro lugar de vez en cuando pero siempre volteaba a verme. Parecía como si me cantara esa canción.

**_Yo no te ofrezco riquezas_ **

**_Te ofrezco mi corazón_ **

**_Te ofrezco mi corazón_ **

**_A cambio de mi pobreza_ **

Está bien, debo admitir que ese idiota era un experto en salirse con las suyas. Aunque quisiera, no podía mantener mi mirada en otro lado. Siempre debía volver hacia el guitarrista.

**Malagueña salerosa**

**Besar tus labios quisiera**

**Besar tus labios quisiera**

**Malagueña salerosa**

**Y decirte niña hermosa**

¿Qué era esto? Incremento de las pulsaciones y del ritmo cardiaco, sonrojos inesperados, nerviosismo, molestia... Oh dios, ahí venía de nuevo. No no no no….

**Que eres liiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera**

**Que eres linda y hechicera**

**Como el candor de una rosa**

Miguel se bajó del escenario para acercarse a mí, la canción bajó un poco de ritmo. Se acercó despacio, me tomó de la barbilla y me cantó el último verso

**_…Y decirteeeee…niña hermosa_ **

Cuando sentí su aliento pegando un poco en mi rostro, cerré los ojos esperando algo… ¡Que nunca llegó! Porque el muy idiota se alejó de mí y tocó los últimos rasgueos de la canción.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos. Lanzaron silbidos y muchas ovaciones. El moreno subió al escenario de nuevo, dio las gracias a todos y se quitó la correa que sujetaba la guitarra para hacer una reverencia.

¡MALDITA SEA! Mis amigos se deshacían de burlas y yo quedé como un imbécil frente a media escuela. Y así de impulsivo como soy, me largué de ahí para esconderme en algún lugar.

—LE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS A MIGUEL RIVERA POR SU EXCELENTE INTERPRETACIÓN DE _LA MALAGUEÑA SALEROSA_. AHORA, COMO SIGUIENTE NÚMERO LA ESTUDIANTE MEREDITH TAKAHASHI…

Mientras el presentador hablaba, me fugué. No podía salir por la puerta principal, estaba bloqueada por un mar de gente, así que busqué una salida detrás del escenario mientras maldecía al estudiante de música.

—¡Maldito Miguel! ¿Cómo se atrevió a exponerme así? Bastardo...—Si, estaba hecho una furia. Pero ¿por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué con Miguel? Me escondí detrás del escenario, no sé por qué, sólo se me ocurrió correr cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

—¡Hiro! No corras tanto, que no puedo alcanzarte tan fácil con la guitarra en mano.

Bastardo, ahora sí me iba a escuchar.

—Cruzaste la línea, esta vez... Jugarme una broma así y frente a todo el mundo. No te lo perdonaré, Miguel.

—Ya, lo siento. Es que me debías muchas.

—Esa fue una broma muy... gay.

Miguel se sonrojó algo y volteo para otro lado.

— Como digas, pero—Me miró con esos ojos de cachorro—¿Qué te pareció la canción? ¿Te gustó?

—Bueno, pues me gustó mucho. La verdad eres un buen músico—él me miró muy entusiasmado— Por cierto, dijiste que esa canción se la dedicabas a alguien ¿A quién te referías?—Esa pregunta salió de mi boca, no lo pensé en lo que decía.

Miguel me miro incrédulo, su expresión cambio radicalmente, se le veía con una cara de frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se quejaba.

—¡No mames Hiro!—Respiro, contó hasta 10 y mirándome directo a los ojos me cuestionó—¿En serio? ¿Te lo tengo que decir?

—No te avergüences, Romeo. ¿Me haces una broma gay y luego te pones así? Imposible.

—Hiro, deja de hablar y escúchame. Esa canción era para ti.

— ¿Qué dices?

IMPOSIBLE, Miguel estaba delirando o algo así.

—Lo que escuchaste. Esa canción te la dediqué a ti.

—Miguel, creo que los desvelos si te afectaron. Ven, vamos con Baymax y luego me dices la verdad.

—Chingada madre, Hiro ¿Neta, te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas?—Miguel me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió algo brusco—En serio me desesperas... Pero ya no puedo esperar nada. Hiro, tú me....

— ¡Miguel! Anna y tú ya deben presentarse ¡Corre!—El "rubio superficial" apareció, y le reclamó a Miguel.

— ¡Hijo de… ! Charles, ¿es justo ahora? ¿Meredith ya acabó con su pieza? —Miguel estaba explotando.

—Si, Anna ya subió al escenario.

—Agh, bien. Vamos. Hiro, debo hablar contigo. Y si, voy a tu dormitorio para que tu malvavisco me haga un chequeo nuevamente. Y quédate, al menos hasta que termine el dueto. Por favor.

— ¡Miguel!

— ¡Chinga! ¡Que ya voy!—Miguel se estaba impacientando—por favor, considera esto. No puede ser que seas un genio y no entiendas lo que quiero decirte.

Miguel se fue corriendo; decidí volver a mi lugar y ver la presentación del dueto.

Miguel y Anna ya habían colocado dos sillas y dos bancopies. Esa chica llevaba un vestido color vino y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Ahora entendía por qué Miguel había elegido esa horrible corbata.

—Oh oh… Hiro, no te pongas celoso. Ella sólo es su compañera ¿Cierto?

— ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

La chica, Anna, y dio la presentación de la pieza.

—Buenas tardes, estimados compañeros, jurados y demás público. Mi nombre es Anna Miller, estudio la Carrera de Instrumentista en la modalidad de Guitarra clásica; mi compañero es Miguel Rivera, estudiante de Música mexicana. Nosotros interpretaremos un tango de Astor Piazzolla; la pieza se llama Oblivion y espero que les guste.

Todos aplaudieron. Miguel y Anna posicionaron sus manos en la guitarra. Ambos se miraron, hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza y empezaron a tocar.

Se veían concentrados. El dueto era precioso, ambos estaban coordinados y tocaban muy bien. Parecían muy entregados a la música que estaban tocando; se veía que disfrutaban de ello.

La pieza era muy romántica. Parecía como si entre ellos se estuvieran comunicando algo, pero no se necesitaban palabras, sólo las notas que emitía cada guitarra. Cerraban los ojos, sintiendo…

Ese dueto dejo atónito a todo el público. La belleza de Anna se incrementaba conforme su interpretación avanzaba, Miguel alzó los ojos para mirarla, ella hizo el mismo movimiento. Se miraron a los ojos mientras finalizaban la canción, con una nota muy queda.

Ambos se levantaron y dieron las gracias, haciendo una reverencia.

—Hiro, creo que me equivoqué. Miguel quizá esté saliendo con esa chica.

—No Fred, sólo es su compañera. Debo ordenar mi habitación, nos vemos. —Dije mientras me apresuraba a salir por la puerta trasera.

Esa pieza me tranquilizó, pero había algo en mi pecho, un malestar extraño. Estaba sumamente confundido. Me fui corriendo al dormitorio y comencé a recoger mientras pensaba.

¿Miguel se sentía mal? ¿Qué tenía que decirme? Sus palabras fueron "tú me..."

Había un sin fin de posibilidades.

"Me desesperas, me desagradas, me agradas, me odias, me sorprendes, me admiras, me estresas.... Etc.

Y luego, Anna y él… se veían tan bien juntos, era como si fueran uno sólo en el escenario. No entendía lo que pasaba conmigo, mientras pensaba en ellos dos juntos, ese malestar crecía y crecía.

Esa noche, Miguel llego a mi dormitorio tocando la puerta quedamente.

—Pasa por favor.

—Gracias—Casi me daba un susto cuando vi su rostro. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Se veía cansado, ojeroso y sin esa sonrisa de idiota. Se había quitado su traje, estaba despeinado y su mal aspecto no me daba buenas referencias. Baymax le hizo un escaneo mientras yo fingía apuntar algo en una libreta cualquiera.

—Miguel, tú sigues con un exceso de estrés e insomnio. Debes descansar. La migraña va en aumento. Ten, toma una aspirina. Yo recomiendo un periodo largo de sueño y que te relajes. No hagas cosas que te agobien.

—Entonces debo alejarme un tiempo de Hiro. Gracias Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

Baymax se desactivó. Miguel se recostó en mi cama mientras miraba al techo.

—Ah, entonces eso era.

— ¿Qué?—Volteó como pudo y se sentó en la cama.

—Tú me agobias. Eso era lo que querías decirme—Ni siquiera lo miré, estaba muy concentrado rayando algo en una libreta.

—No en realidad... Chale, pensé que estaba listo para esto. Pero mejor voy a esperar—Miguel estaba decepcionado por algo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Dejé la libreta a un lado, me recargué en la pared de mi dormitorio y lo miré confundido

—De nada, Hiro—Miguel miró hacia el ventanal que daba al campus.

—Como sea ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te dieron las calificaciones?

—Si… 8.9 como promedio de ambas piezas.

— ¿Qué? Pero si fueron perfectas.

—Me amonestaron por bajarme del escenario, pero el dueto me salvó.

— ¿Ves? Tu broma gay salió cara—Sonreí burlonamente.

Miguel se jaló los cabellos. Estaba en un debate mental consigo mismo.

—DEJA DE DECIR QUE FUE UNA BROMA GAY. —Se levantó, se dirigió a mí y me miró a los ojos—Te lo diré abiertamente y sin rodeos, pinche chino.

—Wowowo… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Como te dije, no estaba bromeando. Esa canción te la dediqué a ti—Miguel tomó una de mis manos—sólo le dedicas canciones especiales a personas especiales.

—Miguel…

—Hiro, eres especial para mí…Porque tú me gustas.

En ese momento, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco…


	4. Confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más. En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas.

No sabía que contestar ¿Había escuchado bien? Miguel Rivera, el chico que sorprendió a toda la Universidad de San Fransokio con su talento y amabilidad (omitiendo su trato medio agresivo), estaba frente a mí, sonrojado pero decidido, diciendo “me gustas”.

—Miguel, ya deja de hacer bromas gays... no te quedan, para nada—Yo me negaba. ¿Cómo era posible que yo le gustara a ese mexicano?

—Hiro… no minimices lo que siento. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Imposible…

—Hiro… escucha, quizá me precipité al decírtelo. Yo jamás me imaginé llegar a sentir esto tan rápido y tan intenso.

— Miguel yo… no sé qué decirte—Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Cuando llegué a ésta ciudad, sólo pensaba en salir adelante por mi familia y por mi sueño, sólo quería ser músico y no anhelaba otra cosa, pero en un instante, en tan sólo un instante cambiaste algo en mi interior. No sé, desde que te vi, supe que eras especial. No lo pretendía, y te metiste aquí—mi mano fue guiada por Miguel hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

— ¿En tú… corazón?

Sentí los latidos del corazón de Miguel: fuerte, intenso. La otra mano de Miguel se dirigió a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla.

—Sí Hiro… te metiste en lo más profundo de mi corazón. —Miguel se acercó un poco a mi rostro—Hiro, me gustas. De verdad me gustas—Su aliento cálido rozó mis labios, sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Miguel se encargó de eliminar el espacio que nos separaba.

Sí, estaba recibiendo un beso de Miguel Rivera.

Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves. Una mezcla y una explosión de emociones se desataron en mi interior. Mi razón voló en mil pedazos, sólo sentía los labios de Miguel. Se sentía como una caricia, una tibia y agradable caricia.

No era experto besando, apenas había dado un beso en preescolar. No creí que el chico que me sacaba que quicio, el idiota con el que peleaba a diario y mi rival en una apuesta importante me estuviera besando en ese momento.

Disfruté ese beso, a pesar de que la confusión no me permitía pensar con claridad. Sólo me dejé llevar.

Miguel movia sus labios como un experto. No era agresivo ni demandante, era… lindo. Sí, esa es la palabra correcta; todo eso, era lindo.

No colaboré mucho debido a mi inexperiencia, pero no lo detuve, no le recriminé nada… casi.

Como pude, cuando mis neuronas se conectaron otra vez, empuje a Miguel, pero ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? Ese maldito mexicano tenía fuerza, la unión no podía deshacerla con nada. Contrario al efecto que esperaba, me abrazó por la cintura con la mano que antes sujetaba mi mejilla y pegó su cuerpo un poco más al mío.

Sólo cuando Miguel se quedó satisfecho, se separó de mí.

Juro por Einstein que cuando nos separamos, él estaba sonriendo como idiota. Aprovechó para abrazarme cálidamente. Y es que él es así, apasionado, entregado, dulce…

— Eso fue…--Tardé en recomponerme. Aún no salía del shock. Traté torpemente de corresponder ese abrazo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?—Me habló al oído con su estúpida y melodiosa voz—Si no, te lo puedo volver a demostrar. Hiro, tú me gustas… me gustas mucho.

— Miguel yo…--Me separé de él un poco—Miguel… escucha… yo no sé… estoy confundido. Quizá deberías… IRTE DE MI CUARTO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL.

Okey, cuando me frustro, tiendo a ser algo agresivo. No sabía manejar una situación como esa. Traten de entenderme, un idiota se aprovechó de la situación para besarme. Con el cabello alborotado y con un calor que invadía mis mejillas, empujé con toda mi fuerza al moreno.

—Espera, chinito bonito. Aún no te pregunto formalmente si tú

—¡NO ME IMPORTA. PEDAZO DE MIERDA! Me preocupé por ti toda la maldita noche y tú aprovechaste eso para besarme. ¡ME ROBASTE UN BESO! ¡JÓDETE, MIGUEL! ¡ME ROB…!

Sí, el hijo de puta me robó otro. Estampó sus labios contra los míos. Ahora sí, hervía de ira e indignación.

—Calladito te ves más bonito, pinche chino—Miguel sonreía y parecía brillar de pura felicidad.

—CÁLLATE, HIJO DE LA GRAN

—Épale, a mi madre la respetas, cabrón.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Empujé a Miguel hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Me encargué de abrirla lo más rápido que pude y cerrarla cuando él estuviera fuera.

—¡ _HIRO! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, HACE FRIO Y MI SUÉTER SE QUEDÓ DENTRO_

— No te dejaré entrar—Tomé su suéter y lo aventé la ventana.

_—¡NO SEAS MAMÓN!—Respiró profundamente y luego me habló con dulzura—Ándale, chinito. Déjame entrar, al menos para despedirme como se debe._

— No, olvídalo. IMPOSIBLE. Te vas directo a tu departamento, idiota.

_—Aggghhh, está bien. Buenas noches, pinche chino. Si bien que te gustó el beso—_ Masculló, pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Abrí la puerta para soltarle una grosería hiriente en la cara, pero él me besó la nariz

— Ja, ¿no que no abrías? Mira, hasta te pusiste rojito.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

—Cálmate, Hiro—Traté de cerrar la puerta, pero el imbécil puso un pie que me impedía cerrarla—Oye, promete que pensarás en lo que pasó esta noche. Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor, mínimo, considéralo.

— ¡AHORA NO, MIGUEL! Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez.

—Bien, me voy. Jajaja, eres todo un reto, Hiro Hamada—Abrió la puerta por completo, se acercó a mi rostro y besó mi mejilla como pudo—Y recuerda que a mí me gustan los retos. Buenas noches, pinche chino.

Me sonrió de lado, mostrándome su hoyuelo y levantando esa ceja que le daba un aspecto “sexy” pero en esa ocasión no lo veía de otra forma que no fuera un ladrón o un pervertido.

Por fin salió de mi dormitorio y deslizó la puerta, provocando que me quedara nuevamente en shock. Caramba ¿Acaso no sabía el significado de “espacio personal”?

Me senté en la silla más cercana, tomando mi cabeza y azotándola contra la pared. Mientras yo estaba colapsando mentalmente, en el campus se escuchó un grito que seguramente despertó a más de uno.

_—¡AJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!_

Era un grito similar al que daban los famosos mariachis en las fiestas mexicanas. Y ese grito se parecía a…OH NO

— _SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL PINCHE MUNDOOOOOOOO ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Miguel gritaba como loco. Me reí internamente al mismo tiempo que me daba una cachetada. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar ese grito. Miguel estaba feliz y yo… Ah sí. Yo estaba colapsando por culpa de ese maldito. No puede ser… ¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS ME HABÍA METIDO AHORA?

** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE **

—¿Escucharon el grito de ayer?

—Sí, estaba a punto de dormir, pero eso me despertó.

Conversaciones como esas fluían en todo el campus. Yo traté de actuar lo más normal que pude. No podía negar que lo acontecido la noche anterior me quitó el sueño.

No pude dormir, cerraba los ojos y la imagen de un Miguel diciendo “Me gustas” aparecía de inmediato. Me tapé con las cobijas, ví un poco de televisión, intenté tomar una pastilla… Pero nada hizo efecto.

Incluso me hice un escaneo con Baymax, y el resultado no me ayudó mucho.

Evité a Miguel todo ese dia. Debía pensar en otra cosa, no quería encontrármelo o tener una conversación extraña con él. Apagué mi celular y me alejé de mis amigos, de “la zona”, del dormitorio, de todos los lugares donde posiblemente lo pudiera encontrar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mierda, estaba confundido. Demasiado confundido. Por fin encontré un lugar donde no podría ser molestado con facilidad y las probabilidades de encontrarme con Miguel eran nulas: la casa de Tía Cass.

Ahí pensé y pensé, estuve en el que era mi cuarto por horas y horas. No estaba listo para iniciar una relación. O bien, en realidad nunca había estado en una.

Recordaba que Tadashi a veces llevaba a una novia el modo en que se trataban. No recuerdo el nombre de la chica, y a pesar de que mi hermano se veía muy feliz, recuerdo cuan triste estuvo cuando ella decidió dar fin a su relación.

Y sé que eran buenas personas, pero me daban asco cuando se ponían demasiado cariñosos.

Era un niño en ese entonces, pero ¿Por qué ahorita, teniendo 18 años, no podía tomar esto con madurez? ¿por qué no podía enfrentar a Miguel cara a cara y decirle…? Una pregunta mejor ¿QUÉ QUERÍA DECIRLE?

Una grosería, por supuesto. Pero respecto al beso…

Oh si, porque en realidad jamás pensé en el amor. Nunca pensé que de verdad iba llegar a enamorarme de una persona.

Alto, paren todo. ¿Lo que yo sentía por Miguel, era amor?

STOP, PLEASE, NOW.

No, no, no, no y no. Simplemente era un NO. Esto no podía ser amor, no lo era. Es decir, él me desesperaba, me hacía enojar, me irritaba, me molestaba, sacaba lo peor de mí, pero también me hacía reir, me escuchaba, compartía su arte conmigo, confiaba en mí, me ayudaba. Incluso, llegué a contarle acerca de Tadashi… mierda.

Mientras sufría por mi confusión, mi tía tocó la puerta.

—Hiro ¿puedo pasar?

—SÍ—Me enrosqué en las cobijas como pude

—Uhhh, ¿qué te pasa, cariño?—Mi tía siempre se preocupaba por mí—¿tienes hambre?

— Quisiera tener hambre, siento un agujero negro pero en la cabeza.

—Cielos, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tía… no sé que hacer. Estoy sumamente confundido.

—Confundido ¿es por una persona especial?

—Algo así. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que es por alguien más?

— Hiro, te conozco. Nunca te había visto así, por un momento pensé que estabas enfermo, pero esa mirada que tienes me hace recordar cómo se sentía el amor en mi juventud.

— Tía… ¿cómo se siente el amor?

—Ay Hiro. Es lo más maravilloso que se puede experimentar. El amor se siente aquí—Dijo mi tía llevándose una mano al pecho—Pero también aquí—dijo ahora señalando la cabeza.

— No entiendo…

—Sí, cuando estás enamorado, tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a esa persona, te causa escalofríos, cuando estás cerca de ella te sientes sumamente bien y cuando cierras los ojos… sólo ves su rostro. A veces llega a ser molesto, pero sigue siendo hermoso.

—Woah.. ¿sientes todo eso?

—Si Hiro. Lo sientes en todo el cuerpo. Entonces… ¿estás enamorado?

— No estoy seguro. Jamás lo había sentido.

— Cuéntame ¿Quién es?

Y aquí venía el problema. Tuve miedo, por un instante, de que mi Tía sintiera asco o me juzgara por haber sido besado por un hombre.

—Promete que no te vas a alterar.

—Me estás asustando. Pero está bien, lo prometo.

—Escucha… un chico de la Universidad me dijo abiertamente que le gustaba y me beso.

— ¿Un chico?—Tía Cass me miró perpleja— ¡Woah! No sabía que te gustaran los hombres, mi vida.

— ¡NO TÍA! No me gustan los hombres. Solo que… él es… extrañamente diferente. Es un músico, me hace rabiar y me fastidia mucho pero me agrada; su nombre es Miguel Rivera.

—¿Es latino?

— Sí, es un estudiante de intercambio, es de México.

—Y además, tienes gustos exóticos. ¡Y te besó! Invítalo algún día a cenar.

—Tía, realmente no somos novios. Sólo me besó y estoy muy confundido. No sé ni siquiera lo que siento por él

— ¿Qué sientes cada vez que lo miras?

—Ganas de golpearlo—Tia Cass me miró asustada. Me empecé a reir y me sinceré— Siento… alegría. Es un imbécil que me alegra todos los días, me saca de quicio porque me hace enojar por todo, peleamos pero también nos llevamos muy bien, saca lo mejor de mí y me impulsa a seguir. Compartimos cosas, experiencias, aventuras… Pero la diferencia con los chicos y él, es que Miguel me provoca escalofríos, algo incómodo pero que se siente bien. Miguel Rivera es una persona muy cálida y noble, leal, gracioso, rebelde y atractivo.

—Oh vaya, un descubrimiento—Mi tía me golpeo el hombro—Ahora dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas conociéndolo?

—Dos meses…

—Oh, ¿no es algo pronto?

—Eso mismo pensé yo…

—¿Y en dos meses te provocó tantas cosas?—Mi tía se quedó pensando—¿Y… no has sentido celos?

Me quedé callado. No sabía qué responder.

—Ya sabes, Hiro. Esa sensación de dolor que te provoca ver a una persona con alguien más.

ALGUIEN MÁS… La imagen de Anna, la chica rubia, y Miguel apareció en mi mente. Esa sensación extraña, impulsada por el comentario de Fred…

“ _—Hiro, creo que me equivoqué. Miguel quizá esté saliendo con esa chica.”_

Oh, entonces ese malestar en el pecho eran celos.

—Sí… he sentido celos de una chica linda. Ni yo sé cómo ocurrió… sólo pasó.

—Miguel Rivera—Sonreí al escuchar el nombre de ese idiota—Definitivamente sientes algo por él. Tienes todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento: mirada brillante, celos, alegría, y ¿Desde cuándo sonríes así por escuchar su nombre?

—No es lo que piensas.O bien—dije algo dudoso—Quizá sienta algo por Miguel. Pero ese no es el punto ¿cómo puedo esclarecer esto? Ya sabes, lo del beso.

— Muy fácil, mi vida. Dale una oportunidad. Si no funciona, simplemente terminas con él y ya. Pero algo me dice que esto no sólo es temporal, cariño.

—¿Temporal?

—Sí, el amor a veces es temporal. Quizá dure uno o dos meses, quizá cinco o seis, tres años, diez años… uno no sabe. En realidad, eso es algo que compete a la pareja: mantener el amor.

— ¿Y si Miguel sólo siente algo pasajero por mí?

—Ambos lo descubrirán en el camino, mi vida. No temas, tan sólo mírate: estás preocupado por algo que no concierne a tus amigos o a mí. Estás preocupado por lo que te provoca alguien más. Debes probar, Hiro, experimentar y dejarte llevar por tus emociones pero siendo racional.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Permítete sentir el amor, Hiro.

—Entonces esto es como… las pruebas que hacemos en el laboratorio ¿cierto? Pruebas, corroboras y pules los errores…

— No es una analogía muy linda, pero si te es más fácil comprenderlo así…

— Ahora lo entiendo… Quizá descubra lo que en realidad siento por él con el paso del tiempo.

—Ay, mi Hiro ya está creciendo—Mí Tía me abrazó con fuerza—Cielos, ya es hora de irme, debo abrir el Café.

—Ven tía, otro y ya—Dije mientras volvía a abrazarla. Medía unos 15 cm más que ella, pero la sensación era la misma que cuando era niño—Gracias.

Salí de casa de Tía Cass para dirigirme a mi dormitorio en la Universidad.Era sábado por la noche y quería hacerle unas modificaciones a Baymax.

Me sentía mucho mejor al contarle esto a Tía Cass. Y lo había decidido: le daría una oportunidad a Miguel. Hablaría con él al día siguiente.

O al menos eso pretendía, porque llegando al dormitorio me dí cuenta de que Miguel estaba esperando afuera, sentado en el piso y tocando su guitarra.

Al verme, soltó la guitarra y fue corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡HIRO!—Me abrazó con fuerza. Bueno, uno se acostumbra—Hiro, lamento lo de ayer. Disculpa, sé que te molestaste muchísimo, pero ya no podía quedarme callado.

— Miguel, relájate—Me separé de él y aproveché para golpearlo en el brazo.

—¡OUCH! ¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE?

—Por robarme dos besos, maldito. Pero me alegra verte, ven. Pasa—Coloqué el código y entramos.

—¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? Estuve llamándote toda la tarde.

—Fui a casa de mi tía Cass y lo apagué.

—Oh, lo siento

— Ya no importa. Ven, siéntate—Señalé una silla, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama—Tenemos que hablar.

La cara de Miguel oscilaba entre la desesperación y la curiosidad. Dejó su preciada guitarra en un lugar seguro y tomó asiento.

— De hecho… En mi defensa, aclaro que ya estaba desesperado. Y tu actitud no me ayudaba mucho.

—¿Mi actitud?

— Sí, cuando pensaste que todo era una broma.

— Al inicio me costó creerlo. Pero ese no es el punto, Miguel—Le lancé una mirada muy fría. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Lamento haber sido así de aventado, pero… no lo sé, no pude controlarme.

—Entiendo.

— Y bien… ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

— Si, lo pensé bien

— ¿Y?

—Llegué a la conclusión de que eres un idiota—La cara de Miguel era de decepción—Pero creo que yo soy aún más idiota por lo que diré.

Miguel prestó atención. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron expectantes.

— Miguel, yo… nunca había tenido una experiencia así. Es decir, mi primer beso fue durante el preescolar; nunca había tenido novia y mucho menos me habían besado en los labios.

— ¿Eh?

—Carajo, escucha. Es la primera experiencia que tengo en éste sentido. Sabes que odio los cambios bruscos o inesperados. Pero, tú eres el primero que no odio.

—Espera, Hiro…

—Cállate y escúchame—Miguel obedeció—Sólo diré esto una vez, Miguel Rivera, sólo una maldita vez. A pesar de ser un idiota… quizá, sienta algo por ti.

Los ojos de Miguel brillaron, su sonrisa era increíblemente deslumbrante.

—¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, mierda. Hablo en serio.

Los dos nos quedamos callados. Ninguno sabía que decir. Miguel sólo se levantó dirigiéndose hacia mí. Tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a levantarme.

— Parece que estoy soñando…Por favor, permíteme abrazarte—No hubo objeción de mi parte. Recibí un abrazó del más alto, sin quejas y sin reproches.

Por dios, mi corazón latía con rapidez, sentí como todo mi ser se volvía cálido, como una pequeña chispa encendía algo en mi interior y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

—Miguel, ya basta—me separé de él. Me tomó de la barbilla intentando darme un beso. Lo evité colocando una mano en su cara—Alto ahí, vaquero. A pesar de que nos gustamos, aún no somos novios.

— Es cierto—Miguel sonrió con picardía. Tomo mi mano, hincándose en el piso sobre una rodilla, como si me fuera a pedir matrimonio.

—Hiro Hamada, señor doctor profesor ñoño de la Univesidad, la persona más desagradable y grosera que he conocido, pero también el más lindo que mis ojos hayan visto. ¿Me haría el honor de volverse mi novio?

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo, ¿en serio debía decir todas esas estupideces en un momento como éste?

—No me jodas Miguel.

—Lo haré las veces que sea necesario hasta que me des un “si” como respuesta.

—Esto no será fácil. 

— Lo tengo presente, somos diferentes, pero te quiero.

—¿Soportarás mi mal genio?

—Sip

—Entonces podemos probar— Sonreí un poco.

—Hiro, respóndeme. Se me están acalambrando las piernas.

—Bien… Miguel, eres un estúpido, un atrevido, un imbécil, un tarado, un…—Y así comenzó una lista de adjetivos que tenía ganas de soltarle, tan sólo para que mi discurso durara unos diez minutos. Lo hice con toda la intención del mundo.

—… Y el ser que me hace rabiar. Pero acepto ser tu… novio.

— AYÚDAME, NO PUEDO PARARME—Ah, música para mis oídos.

— Tu quisiste que dijera “ACEPTO”—Ayude a Miguel a levantarse del suelo. Después de que el dolor desapareció, se levantó para abrazarme otra vez.

—¿Acaso se volvió una costumbre tuya abrazar a la gente?

— No, sólo a ti.

Rayos… ¿iba a empezar de romántico?

—Oh, eso es nuevo. No quiero correrte, pero ya es noche.

—No me importa. Hiro, estoy muy feliz. No tengo idea de cómo termine esto, pero lucharé porque esto funcione.

Me aferré a Miguel, la sensación era agradable.

— Yo también… puliré todos los errores que pueda cometer.

— No entendí, pero me alegro. 

—Oye, ¿qué pasará con la apuesta?

Mi cerebro recordó lo de hace unos meses. Era cierto, habíamos firmado, no podíamos desertar.

—Esa no se cancela por nada.

— ¿ni siquiera porque ya somos novios?

— No, ni siquiera por eso. No es impedimento—Me separé de él y lo tomé del cabello—Ganaré esa apesta, Miguel.

—Ash, ya chole—Me tomó del rostro y me plantó un beso—Siendo así, no me importaría perder la apuesta, pues gracias a eso, me gané algo mucho mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué fue?

—Un chinito bonito—Mierda, otra vez el sonrojo.

—Pero yo me gané un idiota.

— ¿No puedes ser un poco más romántico?

— No, no viene incluido en el paquete.

—Ah no manches, ¿entonces debo desbloquear el bonus extra?

— Exacto, idiota.

—¿les diremos a los chicos que estamos saliendo?

—Sí, pero no ahora. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

—¿Por qué?

— No te imaginas cuánto podrían llegar a molestarme si se enteran que estamos saliendo.

— Está bien. Entonces, les diremos cuando estén listos.

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más, hasta la 1:00 AM. Miguel estaba feliz, PERO EXAGERÓ, porque volvió a gritar en la noche como mariachi cuando salió de mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, amaneció afónico. No pude dejar de burlarme como en una semana.

Era el comienzo de una aventura extraña. Y esa aventura se puso más interesante cuando nos enteramos del ganador de la apuesta


	5. El Ganador

Capítulo 5 “EL GANADOR”

Los días siguientes fueron… extraños. Es decir, Miguel y yo seguíamos peleando, seguíamos saliendo con los chicos y conviviendo como siempre; la única diferencia eran esos pequeños besos y muestras de afecto que Miguel me proporcionaba cuando estábamos solos. Como dije anteriormente, era confuso lidiar con una persona enamorada, pero poco a poco traté de dejar de lado mi mal genio y aprender a dar o recibir “cariño”. Apenas llevábamos dos semanas saliendo y Miguel me invitó una cena en algún restaurante de San Fransokio; aunque nos terminaron corriendo por provocar un escándalo…

No fue nada grave, pero él quería robarse mi comida, el hijo de… bueno. No quería pelear más esa noche. Terminamos comiendo dulces afuera del departamento de Miguel.

Todo estuvo bien el primer mes; íbamos progresando poco a poco. Incluso había olvidado la apuesta… Hasta que salieron los resultados del Concurso; por ende, la calificación de mi proyecto de Robótica.

Al enterarme de que habían liberado los resultados y las calificaciones del concurso salí corriendo al terminar la última clase. Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al tablero y empezamos a buscar nuestros nombres en la lista. Tenía un poco de miedo, porque la evaluación era individual a pesar de haber presentado el proyecto en equipo.

Tuve un buen presentimiento al acercarme a la tabla. Sólo tuve que buscar en la lista de ganadores mi nombre y vi una frase que me hizo sentir como el genio más “chingón” de toda la ciudad (agh, Miguel me pegó esa palabra). Esa frase rezaba: _HIRO HAMADA, PROYECTO “MICROBOTS Y MEDICINA”; GANADOR ETAPA LOCAL. PROMEDIO GENERAL: 9_

Sí, celebré muchísimo con mis amigos, pero quería ver la cara de Miguel cuando supiera que debía servirme por tiempo indefinido. Definitivamente, no iba a tener consideraciones con él sólo por ser mi novio. Oh sí, lo iba a hacer sufrir. Iba a lamentar todas esas bromas pesadas e insultos que alguna vez me dirigió.

Me apresuré al Edificio de Música, mientras buscaba el horario de Miguel en el celular. Según lo que vi, a esa hora le tocaba Solfeo l en el aula A178. Casi iba a terminar la clase, así que lo esperé fuera de su salón.

Me puse mis audífonos mientras escuchaba “Centuries” de Fall Out Boy. Oh sí, la música de esos chicos me ponía la piel de gallina. Era placentero tirarse en la cama, escuchar música y mirar al techo imaginando historias. Esa canción me recordó un sueño muy extraño, donde Miguel y yo aparecíamos. Era gracioso pensar que ahora él forma parte de mis historias.

Cuando vi que la puerta se abrió y que algunos chicos salieron, entré sin pedir permiso; al fin y al cabo, la clase ya había terminado. O eso creí… Y FUE UN GRAN ERROR.

Al entrar al aula vi a Miguel sentado en medio de un grupo reducido. Fui a saludarlo, pero sentí que alguien haló mi sudadera por la capucha. Iba a reclamarle al imbécil que hizo eso, pero palidecí al darme cuenta de que no era un estudiante… Era el profesor.

— ¿¡Y USTED QUÉ HACE AQUÍ!?

—Woah, espere un momento. Creo que me confundí—El profesor estaba completamente furioso, volteé rápido para pedir ayuda, pero TODOS los chicos presentes estaban callados, mirando con miedo al profesor. Miguel tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me sonreía apenado.

— ¡QUE OSADÍA! ¡QUÉ DESCARO! ¡YA NO RESPETAN EL TRABAJO DE LOS CATEDRÁTICOS!

—No, no, no, no, lamento entrar así. Es que, vine a buscar a algui…

— ¿A quién vino a buscar?—El maestro me miró acusadoramente.

—A Miguel Rivera.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Miguel se hundió en la silla, como diciendo “trágame tierra”.

— Oh, con que Rivera—dijo el profesor con mucho recelo y maldad; sólo pedía a Einstein que ese hombre no se desquitara con la calificación de Miguel— ¡RIVERA! ¡USTED SABE QUE LOS VISITANTES NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS!

—Lo siento, señor—Miguel se levantó de su asiento y se acercó—Pero él no sabía de esa regla. Como pudo ver, yo no introduje a su clase a mi…—Miré a Miguel suplicante, moviendo las manos para evitar que dijera algo respecto a nuestra relación—…a mi amigo. Él entró por propia cuenta y en realidad, es la primera vez que…

—Entiendo—El profesor tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpir a la gente—Bien, señor Rivera, su amigo se quedará a tomar la clase, pues no me compete correr a una visita por única ocasión; ya que he perdido dos minutos de mi valioso tiempo—dijo con exageración y dureza—Tome asiento, señor…

— Hamada, Hiro Hamada.

— Bien, tomé asiento. Su presencia me resulta incómoda, pero no seguiré truncando mi clase por un visitante.

El profesor volteo a la pizarra y comenzó a explicar algo… que sinceramente no entendía. Todos los demás estaban anotando como escribas en sus cuadernos y posteriormente tomaron sus partituras para practicar. Tomé asiento a un lado de Miguel; estaba burlándose, pero también estaba apenado.

No entendía _¿Por qué el profesor me había pedido que me quedara? ¿Por qué?_ Saqué mi celular a escondidas y revisé el horario de mi novio.

 _Ah, era por eso…_ Observé que le tocaban dos horas seguidas de Solfeo. No me percaté al inicio por la emoción que invadía mi cuerpo y vine a interrumpir la clase de un profesor demasiado pedante.

No tenía muchas opciones:

1) Retirarme de la clase-DESCARTADO

2) Salir corriendo- Descartado

3) Jugar con el celular-Ni loco.

Al ver que mis opciones estaban agotadas, me acerqué a Miguel para ver qué estaba haciendo. Miguel se veía contento. Me interesó un poco, pero no sabía leer notas, no sabía que significaban todos esos símbolos.

—Hey, ¿qué haces?

— Analizo la partitura.

—No entiendo los puntitos de ahí.

—Todo eso es la barra de repetición. Cuando aparece, debemos repetir toda la canción, del CODA hasta la barra y seguir con el resto de la pieza.

Estaba tratando de conversar con Miguel cuando el monstruo, es decir, el profesor, habló.

—Sr. Rivera, si usted prefiere hablar con su amigo, lo invito a que lo haga fuera de mi clase.

Miguel lo miró con dureza. No respondió nada, por lo que yo tuve que interceder.

—No estamos hablando de un tema cualquiera, señor. Estamos hablando de lo que compete a su clase. Me estaba explicando…

— No me interesa, sr. Hamada, estaba hablándole a Rivera, no a usted.

—Si no le interesa, mejor no pregunte—Todos voltearon a verme con horror. Miguel me miró sorprendido y ¿asustado?

—Voy a pasar por alto esa ofensa, pues ningún estudiante me había respondido de semejante manera en 35 años en los que imparto clases.

Volví a sentarme, Miguel me miró angustiado. Escribió algo en su cuaderno y me pasó el papel.

— _Gracias por tratar de aclararlo, pero ese profesor me odia. Me va a reprobar_

Ahora entendía su miedo y su frustración. Si Miguel reprobaba alguna materia, la beca que la Universidad le había otorgado sería cancelada. Me aterré de sólo pensar en algo como eso. Para tranquilizarlo, traté de desviar el tema.

_—No lo creo, no puede reprobarte por algo que no hiciste. Tranquilo. Falta poco para que termine la clase. Tengo algo importante que comunicarte_

Miguel se sorprendió al leer el papelito. Pero me miró curioso. Sólo cinco minutos más…

—Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse—dijo el profesor. Todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a marcharse. Antes de que saliéramos, el profesor le hizo un llamado a Miguel.

—Rivera, no vuelva a traer a su amigo, su presencia me es indiferente pero si vuelvo a encontrarlo en alguna de mis clases, usted tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Sí señor. Como usted ordene—Me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera del salón. Ahí lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

— Ay Hiro, ya me metiste en problemas.

—Lo lamento… Es que pensé que la clase había terminado; vi salir a los otros chicos y me metí al salón sin pensar.

—Bueno, no se pudo evitar. Los chavos que salieron fueron expulsados de la clase del viejo.

— ¿EXPULSADOS?

— Sí, él no tiene piedad con nadie. Y lo peor es que me odia.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿No eres bueno?

—Al contrario… soy el mejor de su clase, pero a pesar de que me esfuerzo, siempre me dice que hago las cosas muy mal. Pero el problema no es mío, es de él—Me abrazó por el hombro y pegó su cabeza contra la mía, para proseguir con su discurso—Me dan ganas de mentarle la madre, pero mi beca corre peligro; lo único bueno es que sólo debo estar un semestre en esa clase. Cuando me entregue mi calificación lo voy a mandar a la chingada.

—Tranquilo Miguel, espero no haber contribuido a su odio…

—Bah, ya no te preocupes, chinito. Oye, dijiste que debías decirme algo.

—Jajaja, es cierto. Necesito que corrobores cierta información con tus propios ojos.

Nos dirigimos al tablero de los resultados. Miguel buscó mi nombre y se sorprendió. Sonrió muchísimo, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡MIERDA, MIGUEL! SUÉLTAME—Me elevó un poco, no sentía el piso. Odiaba las muestras de afecto en público…

—¡Hirooooooo! ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste el Concurso de Robótica!—Al parecer no sabía el significado de esas palabras. ¿Así de distraído era?

— YA BÁJAME—Acató mi orden de inmediato—Agh, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Crees que no me pondría feliz al saber que mi novio le pateó el trasero a mil proyectos y que ganó en algo tan importante? Por dios, Hiro. ¿Qué tipo de novio crees que soy?

—El más idiota de todos… Miguel, ¿recuerdas la apuesta?

Oh sí, eso era de lo que estaba hablando. La sonrisa de Miguel desapareció de un momento a otro. Su cara era todo un poema.

—¡NO MAMES! ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO…?

— Si, Miguelito, perdiste.

— ¿¡QUÉ PEDO!?—Volvió a ver el resultado, me miró, volvió su vista al tablero, me volvió a mirar incrédulo—Puta madre, y sólo fue por una décima.

— ¿Recuerdas qué decía el contrato?—Saqué la Tablet de mi mochila y comencé a buscar. Apareció el documento en 3D.

**APUESTA NO. 16397**

**YO, HIRO HAMADA, TRATARÉ DE DEMOSTRAR QUE LA ROBÓTICA ES MÁS RELEVANTE QUE LA MÚSICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO. DE COMPROBARLO, EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DEBERÁ SER MI AYUDANTE/ESCLAVO INCONDICIONAL POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO.**

**EN CAMBIO, SI EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DETERMINA Y COMPRUEBA QUE LA MÚSICA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, YO ACEPTARÉ CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN (IMPUESTA POR EL SR. RIVERA) FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, ADEMÁS DE ENTRAR A CLASES RELACIONADAS.**

**EL GANADOR SERÁ AQUÉL QUE OBTENGA UNA CALIFICACIÓN MÁS ALTA QUE SU CONTRINCANTE EN EL CONCURSO QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DENTRO DE DOS MESES.**

**UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO, NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI “ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS” (ANOTADO POR RIVERA)**

**SI UNA DE LAS DOS PARTES DECIDE DESERTAR, SE TOMARÁ COMO DERROTA Y POR LO TANTO, SE PONDRÁ A DISPOSICIÓN DE SU OPONENTE.**

—Verga…

—El acuerdo era comprobarlo con la calificación final. Por una décima perdiste, así que—Miré a mi novio con superioridad—Miguel, mejor dicho… esclavo… necesito que cargues mi mochila, me ayudes esta noche con un prototipo y que me traigas un sándwich de pollo. Tengo hambre.

— ¡Chinga tu madre!

— Ahora sabrás que con Hiro Hamada nadie se mete. Y conste que ahí dice “UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS”. Eso lo anotaste tú.

— ¡Vales madre, Hiro!

—Tú firmaste tu sentencia. Bien, si antes respondías a tu nombre ahora puedes responder a mis órdenes.

Miguel alzó su dedo tratando de objetar y e insultarme, pero fui más rápido. 

—No tienes permitido hablarme con groserías, no me puedes decir “pinche chino”, ah, y no puedes rezongar. Desde ahora, tendrás que llamarme “amo y señor” ¿entendiste?

Oh sí, iba a disfrutarlo como nunca. No quería hacer sufrir a Miguel, pero me iba a cobrar TODAS y cada una de sus ofensas.

**_3 HORAS DESPUÉS…_ **

—Hiro, por favor…

— No Esclavo, no aceptaré

—Pero mi amor…

— Ya te dije que no

—Vamos… Ya entendí que no debo molestarte tanto, pero por favor, libérame de esta madre.

—¿Miguel, sólo me has servido durante tres horas y ya te estás quejando? Pásame la llave inglesa.

— Hiroooooo

— No

—Hiroooooo

— No

—Hiroooooo

—¡MIERDA! No.

— Amor…

— ¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras? Insolente.

—Amo y señor Hamada… por favor, libéreme de éste infierno.

Estábamos en mi dormitorio, Miguel estaba buscando las herramientas mientras yo estaba completamente concentrado en ese prototipo. Era una máquina de escaneo similar a la de Baymax, para uso personal. Parecía una especie de lámpara y medía unos 15 centímetros. Lo hice por diversión y para probar la tenacidad de Miguel.

— Ya te dije que no. Con que te sigas quejando, serás mi esclavo hasta que te mueras.

—Quisiera hacerlo justo ahora—Miguel me dio la llave que estaba pidiendo, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba por detrás— ¿Cómo pretendes llevar esto hasta el Edificio de Robótica? Esta lejísimos y se ve…

—No lo llevaré—Dije sin prestarle mucha atención a sus acciones.

— ¿Vendrán a verlo?

— No, sólo es un juguete.

— ¿Qué?

— La desarmaré en cuanto termine de armarla—dije, Miguel me soltó y tan expresivo como es, casi me gritó.

—¿¡Y QUÉ CASO TIENE ARMARLA Y LUEGO DESARMARLA!?

—Pues… que te haré trabajar.

—¡Hirooooooooo! ¡No me hagas estooooo!—Se cubrió el rostro con las manos de manera dramática. Oh, eso sí que me ponía de buen humor.

—Necesito que estés todos los días aquí, a partir de las 4:00 hasta las 10:00. Estamos a mitad de semestre y en Robótica esto se pone muy feo. Nos llueven proyectos y debemos hacer miles de cosas.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—Dijo con fastidio—Me necesitas todos los días porque quieres abusar de mí y martirizarme hasta que te canses.

—Algo así y te necesito puntal.

Miguel se sentó en la silla giratoria y empezó a dar vueltas. Se divertía con cosas tan simples que me causaba ternura.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eso en realidad es una excusa para que te preste más atención y para verme todos los días. En realidad gozas que esté contigo.

—No es por eso

—Si lo es

—No, no lo es

—Que sí

—Que no

—Que sí

—No Miguel.

—Bueno, pero admite que me quieres y por eso disfrutas verme sufrir.

—Miguel, no seas dramático y dame ese destornillador. El de cruz.

—Bien, te lo doy si me das un beso a cambio.

—El esclavo no puede negociar con el amo.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—Imbécil, ya dame el destornillador—Voltee para arrebatarle la herramienta, pero él lo escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Se adelantó y empezó a ajustar los tornillos sueltos.

—¿Solo son esos, cierto?

—Sí. Pero ese era mi trabajo.

—Uhm, pero quiero ayudarte. Después de todo, los esclavos son fieles y deben servir al amo en lo que necesite. Y si puede ayudarlo, mucho mejor—Dijo mientras seguía ajustando los tornillos de la máquina.

—Vas aprendiendo, esclavo. Pero no por eso te dejaré libre más rápido.

—Amo y señor, si no cambio mi actitud, el único infeliz aquí seré yo. Y prefiero el trabajo en equipo, si me lo preguntas. Creo que ya está.

—Hm, ya que te ofreciste, entonces si serás mi ayudante al construir estas cosas. Se ve que eres hábil manejando herramientas.

—Alguna vez fui ayudante de mecánico en Santa Cecilia, pero lo dejé por la escuela.

—Que interesante —La nueva actitud me hizo pensar —¿Cómo cambiaste de idea tan rápido? Hace un momento querías que te liberara y ahora…

El imbécil de mi novio sonrió y se recostó un poco en la silla.

—Pues sólo pensé en que iba a estar contigo seis horas todos los días y me animé. Tan sólo ver tu rostro me hace feliz.

Me voltee para que él no viera el furioso sonrojo que invadió mi cara. Oh no, no iba a caer tan fácil.

—Aunque cada que te veo, me recuerdas a mi perro, Dante—Me había enseñado una foto de su perro alguna vez… lo iba a matar.

—Miguel, mañana quiero que me hagas el desayuno y lo traigas a las 7:30. ¿Entendido?

—Me retracto. Vete al carajo, pinche chino

—¡QUE NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ! ¡Y NO SOY CHINO, SOY JAPONÉS!

Si, y esa pelea terminó en unos besos que hicieron que me olvidara de todo.

** MESES DESPUÉS **

Miguel era un excelente esclavo. Esa vez sí había llevado el desayuno, pero lo dejé esperando media hora afuera del dormitorio. Cuando abrí, él casi me tira la comida en el rostro. Pero debía admitir que se esforzó bastante: un jugoso bisteck fue el mejor guacamole que probé (y en realidad, el único, porque el desgraciado le puso mucho picante, aunque me fui acostumbrando).

Necesitaba de él, pues preparaba mis desayunos, comidas y a veces las cenas, demonios, cocinaba bien. Me despertaba a tiempo para las clases (aunque lo trataba como escoria y me despertaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo), me ayudaba con los proyectos y se quedaba conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche. Me llevaba a mis clases, almorzábamos con los chicos y algunas veces salíamos a pasear. En resumen: Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y obviamente todos empezaron a sospechar, pero mi excusa siempre era “GANE LA APUESTA”.

Mis amigos se sorprendían al ver a Miguel aguantando mis caprichos y mis desplantes; no podía admitir que éramos novios, y quizá hubiera considerado liberarlo desde la primera semana, pero de verdad me encantaba molestarlo con ese asunto.

Lo más reciente fue ordenarle que me cargara de caballito hasta mi dormitorio, con todo y mi mochila que tenía como 20 libros de robótica. 

—Ájales, chinito. Te ves ligerito pero tus huesos sí pesan.

—Obviamente, la materia siempre tiene peso. ¡Oye! ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Ay, Hiro. Pérate, ya me duele la espalda. ¿Qué traes en la mochila? ¿piedras?

—No, solo 20 tratados de robótica y construcción de máquinas. Y no me llames Hiro, soy tu amo y señor.

—Ya no te llamaré así, suena horrible y no me acostumbro.

—Agh, está bien. Me conformo con que sigas todas mis órdenes.

—Listo, ya llegamos al ascensor. Bájate por favor.

—Oh no, esclavo. Yo no quiero usar el ascensor. Vamos por las escaleras.

—No mames…

—No entiendo tus mexicanismos. Vamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido descansarás.

—Y si tiro a mi novio en las escaleras ¿será considerado un delito?

—Te patearé el trasero si te atreves. Sé karate.

—Y yo lucha libre, entonces sería un empate.

— ¿Quieres jugar rudo? No quieres problemas conmigo, Miguelito—Adoraba decirle así. Un diminutivo por ser casi un año menor que yo.

—Ya llegamos—Me bajó, abri la puerta del dormitorio y sentí una pequeña tacleada por la espalda.

—¡OUCH! ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!—Salí como pude del agarre (bueno, le dí una patada) y le hice una llave llevando su mano hasta su espalda. Pero el idiota era fuerte y la deshizo de inmediato.

—Un esclavo se revela, cansado del despotismo de su superior. ¡LUCHARAAAAAN DOS DE TRES CAÍDAS SIN LÍMITE DE TIEMPO! ¡Blue Demon contra La Parka, máscara contra máscara!—Empezó a narrar mientras me cargaba en un hombro y empezaba a dar vueltas conmigo en el aire

—¡IDIOTA!¡BÁJAME DE INMEDIATO SI NO QUIERES QUE VOMITE SOBRE TÍ!—le dije. Estaba empezando a marearme.

—Conste que tú dijiste—me respondió Miguel. De pronto se hizo para atrás, dejándose caer y aplastándome contra el colchón de la cama. Tomo una de mis piernas y me inmovilizó. Golpeo la cama tres veces—Uno, dos, tres ¡EL GANADOR!

Miguel se levantó y liberó mi extremidad.

—¡Blue Demon venció a la parka en el primer round!

—¡Esas peleas eran falsas!—Dije tratando de incorporarme.

Miguel me miró y jadeo indignado.

—¿CÓMO DE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE..?

Me levanté y lo abracé con una pierna, dando un giro y levantando todo su peso con ambos. Literalmente, lo derribé y me senté encima de él, sin darle oportunidad de pararse.

—Ya deja de hablar, idiota.

—¡OUCH! ¡No te azoté contra el piso!

—Yo gano en el segundo round—sonreí victorioso mientras lo liberaba. Esas técnicas sí que funcionaban.

Ambos nos paramos y empezamos a reírnos. En un descuido, Miguel me volvió a taclear pero ahora de frente, tomándome de la cintura, derribándome contra la cama y sujetando mis muñecas.

—Y esto va por el tercer round—Empezó a besarme con demanda. Aunque intenté liberarme, desde esa posición era incómodo. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera mientras él liberaba mis muñecas, haciéndolo creer que cedía.

Aproveché eso para invertir la posición, ahora yo estaba encima de él.

—Uhm, declaro esto como un empate—dije tomándolo del rostro y besándolo en el acto. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y se posaron ahí.

Los besos de Miguel comenzaban a hacerse adictivos. Siempre necesitaba más de él.

—Creí que no te gustaba la lucha libre—me dijo cuándo nos separamos. Sólo sonreí con picardía; esos juegos con el moreno eran entretenidos y ¿por qué no decirlo? Placenteros. Estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que Miguel me removió se la posición en que me encontraba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró su reloj. Marcaban las 6:00 en punto

—¿Qué sucede?—Me quejé.

—Lo siento Hiro, debo ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando trabajas?

—Desde hace tres días, es que surgieron algunas cosas. Luego te explico, a las 6:15 debo estar allá

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

—Adiós, mi pinche chino—Se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Me quedé pensando, pero no le di tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo, Miguel me platicaría después. Pero no contaba con lo que sucedió posteriormente.

**_ Dos semanas después. _ **

Me encontraba paseando por el campus, dirigiéndome al dormitorio para ver a Miguel después de su clase de Música Mexicana l.

Dejé de atosigarlo por un tiempo para permitirle ir a trabajar; pretendía comprar cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra y cosas extra para las siguientes presentaciones, o eso me había dicho. Ah, sus presentaciones eran maravillosas. Tocaba usualmente en el campus, como cuando lo vi por primera vez.

La última fue todo un éxito, Miguel ya era bastante conocido por el campus por ser el chico alegre que siempre tocaba la guitarra para animarnos. Aunque… había pequeños detalles que me molestaban: por ejemplo, el número de admiradores que tenía. Media escuela se acercaba a él para pedirle un autógrafo o que tocara una canción para ellos. Y mi querido novio, jamás decía que no.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules se acercaba hacia mí. El tipo me resultaba familiar…

—Oye, Hamada—ah sí, era Charles, el “güero superficial” el que me estaba hablando.

—Ah, eres tú, el güero… digo, el compañero de Miguel—Casi “metía la pata”.

—A pesar de ser un “genio”—dijo con desprecio notable en su tono de voz—haces observaciones demasiado estúpidas. Si me has visto en las clases de música, creo que es obvio que soy compañero de Rivera ¿no crees?

No sabía qué había hecho para merecerme el odio de ese tipo. Pero el sentimiento comenzaba a volverse mutuo.

— ¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?—bufé molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, pedazo de corchete mal dibujado—Ese chiste no tenía ningún sentido—Seré breve: Ya deja en paz a Miguel, le estás destrozando la vida.

¡Woah! ¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO EL IDIOTA AQUEL? ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO SE ATREVÍA A DECIRME TAL COSA? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle todas las groserías del puto mundo y golpearlo hasta cansarme, pero una chica rubia apareció.

—¡Charles! No seas tan nefasto—la chica escuchó todo.

—Anna, las cosas deben decirse tal y como son—Ya no me acordaba de Anna, la chica del dueto de guitarra. Ella se dirigió a mí y se disculpó por la actitud de él.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano—dijo apenada. Espera ¿QUÉ? ¿ERAN HERMANOS?—Tú eres Hiro Hamada ¿cierto?

—Ah, si. Soy yo—respondí algo confuso a la interrogante por su inesperada aparición. ¿de dónde había salido?

—Hola, quizá no nos recuerdas. Mi nombre es Anna Miller y él es mi hermano Charles—La chica me tendió la mano y la estreché, Charles sólo bufó con molestia. Ella continuó:

—Disculpa si venimos a molestarte, pero es por una buena razón. Verás, Miguel ha estado muy extraño. Su actitud es la misma de siempre: es lindo y carismático, pero ya no tiene el mismo rendimiento: no se concentra, se queda dormido en clase, ha fallado mucho en las prácticas y un sinfín de malestares lo están agobiando. Le preguntamos qué le sucedía y nos dijo que no había dormido bien estas semanas, eso es evidente, pero nos contó acerca de la apuesta que había pactado contigo—Esa chica linda estaba sembrando tormento en mi mente con sus palabras. Sentía que hablaba con una profesora que estaba preocupada por su alumno estrella. Ella continuó diciendo:

—Casi reprueba una materia éste semestre por no ensayar lo suficiente y todos nos preocupamos. No puede sacrificar su beca por una absurda apuesta. Sin él, no es lo mismo—Esa chica se estaba poniendo muy sentimental al hablar de MI estúpido novio, pero se repuso de inmediato—Miguel está dejando de lado muchas cosas para cumplir su compromiso contigo. Así que… te pedimos que lo dejes respirar un momento.

La actitud de Anna comenzó a volverse un poco hostil. Pero mi asombro radicaba en la información nueva que ella estaba revelando ¿En serio Miguel estaba tan mal?

—¿Él… te dijo que se sentía mal por mi culpa?—pregunté muy temeroso

—No, pero nosotros lo intuimos. Y como amigos de Miguel, venimos a interceder por él—Respondió Charles—En resumen: Hamada, ya deja de estorbarle a Rivera.

—Hasta que él no me lo diga, no creeré que soy un estorbo—le respondí muy mordaz a Charles. Le comenté un poco más tranquilo a Anna—Yo no sabía nada de eso, es decir… no me contó nada.

Anna suspiró mientras miraba al suelo y decía:

— Sabemos que Miguel no te lo dijo para no preocuparte—Oh no, ¿acaso ellos sabían de mi relación con Miguel? ¡LE ADVERTÍ QUE NO DIJERA NA…!—Él es así, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza y tiene que ver con cosas difíciles, como esa tonta apuesta, no descansa hasta obtener lo que quiere. Eres su amigo y no quería hacerte sentir culpable. Lo conozco, y me duele verlo tan desorientado. Por eso te pedimos esto, Hamada. Libera a Miguel de sus “responsabilidades” como esclavo y deja de aprovecharte de él.

—¿Aprovecharme de Miguel?—cuestioné casi gritando por la molestia que me generó esa rubia —Yo JAMÁS haría eso.

—Vamos Hamada, con nosotros no tienes que quedar bien. No te hagas el inocente—Charles tomó la palabra—No eres el tipo de amistad que Miguel se merece. Tú sólo lo usas a tu antojo para sacar provecho de su amabilidad y fuerza. ¿Crees que no sabemos que al final, quien termina cargando cada pedazo de metal es Miguel? ¿Qué el chico que te ayuda y literalmente te ha salvado el trasero en bastantes ocasiones es él?

—Estás equivocado, idiota. No me aprovecharía de él…—Ese imbécil estaba empezando a colmarme la paciencia.

—Nunca me equivoco, Hamada. Jamás—dijo acomodándose el cabello largo, pasando sus dedos por la parte frontal, peinándose hacia atrás. Tenía ganas de arrancarle los putos cabellos con el Megabot.

—Escuchen los dos—Miré a ambos con los brazos cruzados y mi mejor cara de pocker—Si piensan que me aprovecho de Miguel… es su problema. No me desgastaré en convencerlos de que es mentira. Y les pido que dejen de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Ustedes NO SABEN NADA. Entiendo que quieran protegerlo, pero Miguel no es un niño que está siendo controlado por mí. Fue decisión de Miguel atenerse a las consecuencias de la apuesta. Si él se siente incómodo, él debe decirlo ¿USTEDES QUÉ SE CREEN PARA OPINAR POR ÉL?.

—Ah, pensé que serías más… consciente—Dijo Anna. Me miró con dureza y por fin explotó—Aléjate de Miguel. Podrás ser un genio y lo que quieras, pero no permitiremos que Miguel sienta aprecio por alguien como tú; no mereces tenerlo como amigo. Así de simple.

—Eso no lo decides tú, lo decide él—Miré a ambos chicos y con una sonrisa burlona me despedí de ellos—Adiós, rubios superficiales.

Par de idiotas. Si supieran que en realidad soy el novio se morirían por el coraje.

Me fui de inmediato al dormitorio donde seguramente Miguel ya me estaba esperando, tenía que hablar con él y esclarecer todo esto.

Al llegar, tuvimos una intensa charla. Le platiqué sobre Anna y Charles, el pequeño percance que tuvimos y su necedad por culparme de sus desgracias recientes.

—Hiro, lamento todo eso. Hablaré con ese imbécil y con Anna para explicarles que no eres el culpable de nada.

—No tiene caso. Ellos están convencidos de que te controlo y que me aprovecho de ti.

— Ah, qué problema. Otro más…

Lo miré algo cansado y preocupado, y me atreví a cuestionarle:

—Miguel ¿Es cierto que has bajado en tus calificaciones?

Él me miró con cierta decepción y asintió.

—Es cierto. Pero no es por ti—Se apresuró a agregar—Sabes que pude coordinarme bien todo este tiempo, hasta yo me sorprendí de haberme organizado para ser tu esclavo, para practicar y para rendir en las clases.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo que me tiene hasta la madre es el trabajo…

—Pero dijiste que era temporal. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

— Pues sí… se supone que lo era. Pero las cosas se complicaron. El trabajo me absorbe gran parte de mis energías. Y no sólo eso… me es muy necesario en este momento.

— Miguel, dime la verdad. Hay algo que todavía no me has contado.

Miguel suspiró frustrado. Me tomó de una mano mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y me llevaba con él. Me tenía recostado en su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y miraba el techo.

— Hiro… creo que me iré de San Fransokio…


	6. Opciones, Decisiones y la Tía Cass

Recibí la noticia como si de un golpe se tratara. Un golpe que iba directo a mi corazón

—¿Qué dices?—Me levanté, sosteniendo mi peso con los codos.

—Creo que me iré de la ciudad—Miguel miraba el techo con pesar. Se notaba cansado y muy decaído.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Me levanté por completo y me senté en la cama—Miguel ¿Qué sucedió?

Él suspiró mientras también se levantaba. Lo miraba con preocupación, quería una respuesta de inmediato.

—Alguna vez te mencioné que mi familia me ayudaba a pagar el departamento en el que vivo.

Asentí, recordando el pequeño departamento de Miguel. No era muy grande, y era de los más económicos cercanos a la Universidad. Él continuó:

—Pues ese es el problema. Mi familia me envía dinero para los gastos del departamento. Sé que trabajan mucho para poderme mandar ese dinero; sin embargo, mi madre me llamó para decirme que Mamá Elena enfermó y que el dinero de las ventas de los zapatos estaba destinado para sus medicinas, pero que ya no podrían ayudarme a mantener el departamento. Además, últimamente, la venta ha bajado mucho.

—No puede ser…

—Tranquilicé a mi madre, le dije que yo me encargaría de todo y que no se preocupara. Por ahora, Mamá Elena está mejor, pero yo… agh, creí que podría controlarlo. No te mencioné nada porque no lo creí necesario. Pero… el stress, la enfermedad de Mamá Elena, la necesidad de que ellos reciban dinero… Por eso me puse a trabajar, pero me pagan muy poco por todo lo que hago.

— ¿En dónde trabajas?

—Trabajo en una zapatería y en un restaurante lavando trastes. A pesar de tener dos trabajos… me pagan muy poco porque “no tengo experiencia” y porque soy mexicano. Apenas y pude cubrir la renta de éste mes con horas extra. Busqué otros lugares para vivir, pero quedan sumamente lejos y en zonas horribles.

—Entonces… ¿Te irás porque no te queda opción?

—Exactamente… Intenté de todo, incluso pedí un dormitorio, pero no hay ninguno que esté desalojado.

Mi menté comenzó a dar vueltas. El problema era grave. Miguel estaba arriesgando su carrera, su dinero e incluso su salud. Y yo no quería tener un novio medio muerto a kilómetros de distancia.

—Miguel… ¿cuánto tiempo te dieron de prórroga?

—Sólo tengo una semana para pagar la renta de éste mes. Y si no la pago, me corren. El casero es un mequetrefe.

Me acerqué a Miguel para abrazarlo. Quería darle un poco de calma y de confianza. Me quedé pensando ¿cómo podría ayudarlo? Mi novio era un excelente músico y sabía que había luchado mucho para llegar hasta acá. Soportó de todo y apenas llevábamos poco tiempo de relación.

—Me pondré a trabajar también—le dije decidido.

—Ni lo pienses. Si mi carrera me exige mucho tiempo, tu maestría lo exige mucho más.

—Pero yo puedo…

— No Hiro, no te lo permitiría.

—Miguel… entonces… déjame ver cómo puedo ayudarte. Sólo… por favor, no te vayas.

Miguel se sonrojó y me tomó del rostro para besarme

—No quiero irme, Hiro. Veré cómo puedo avanzar…

—Pero no puedes bajar tus calificaciones, tu beca corre peligro. Sin beca, te irás y sin un lugar para vivir… también te irás. Déjame pensar.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

1) ¿Trabajar? Bueno, era cierto que no podía trabajar mientras estudiaba la maestría.

2) ¿Vender mis cosas? No, quería a Miguel, pero nadie me daría mucho por algunos posters y proyectos que jamás terminé porque explotaron.

3) ¿Participar en peleas de robots? Con antecedentes legales no era una opción muy segura, y debía conseguir dinero para apostar, no sonaba mal, pero estaba descartada por el momento.

4) ¿Ofrecerme como ayudante de la Tia Cass? Sí, era una buena opción, y aliviaría un poco la nostalgia de mi tía por ya no verme tan seguido, pero sólo podría los fines de semana, además, mi tía no me pagaba… descartado.

De pronto, una idea cruzo por mi mente.

Recordé esa vez que Honey Lemon había pasado por una situación similar y se fue a vivir con Gogo. Miguel necesitaba reducir sus gastos y un lugar para vivir… ¡SI! esa era la solución: compartir un cuarto y por ende, compartir los gastos.

—Miguel, ¿Y si le pides a alguien que sea tu rommie?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un compañero de cuarto, ya sabes. Compartir los gastos y la renta pero dos personas viven en un mismo espacio.

Miguel se quedó pensando

—No es una mala idea. Creo que funcionaría. Iré a preguntarle a algún compañero si quiere ser el rommie—contestó animado por la idea.

—Con tu carisma y talento, no será difícil encontrar a alguien en todo el campus que quiera ser rommie de Miguel Rivera—Le contesté mientras intentaba halagarlo. Sí, la noticia me había pegado duro como para halagar abiertamente a mi novio.

Sin embargo, en mis propias palabras noté algo INCÓMODO. Al inicio, Miguel no tenía muchos compañeros que lo tomaran en serio, pero ahora, después de su presentación, la mitad de la escuela eran súper fanáticos de MI músico. Pensándolo bien, el moreno ya tenía MUCHOS “AMIGOS”. Y la mayoría eran chicas. Si Miguel preguntaba abiertamente que necesitaba un rommie, le lloverían cientos de chicas buscando alguna oportunidad con Miguel utilizando su necesidad como un pretexto; vivirían con él, lo verían cuando se cambiara, cuando tocaba la guitarra, cuando se bañara... Ese pensamiento me estremeció. NO, NO, NO, NO y NO. Siempre me percaté de esas miradas impuras que le dirigían a Miguel. ¿Acaso pensaban que era idiota o que no le prestaba atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de MI NOVIO?

Oh cierto, nadie más sabía que el genio Hiro Hamada era pareja del simpático músico Miguel Rivera…

— ¿Hiro?—La voz de Miguel me sacó de mis pensamientos— ¿Estás bien? De pronto pareces molesto.

—No… no es nada—No iba a admitirlo. Estaba celoso. MUY CELOSO.

—Oh bien. Déjame ver entonces quién puede ser mi rommie. Mientras, ya me tengo que ir al trabajo—Se acercó para abrazarme. Woah, los abrazos de Miguel siempre estaban llenos de afecto y de amor—Muchas gracias por escucharme y por darme una solución, Hiro. Te quiero. 

—No es nada. Yo también.

Miguel me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un beso muy cálido al que yo correspondí con ganas. Luego de esto, se fue. Yo me quedé en mi dormitorio, mientras trataba de retomar pensamientos positivos, donde Miguel era inmune a todos los problemas que lo agobiaban o a las personas que querían algo con él, mientras yo les apuntaba con algún arma, como un rayo de protones…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me junté con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo para platicarles la situación de Miguel. Todos estuvieron muy preocupados por la situación y les expliqué la idea del rommie.

—Buena idea, campeón—elogío Wasabi mientras colocaba cuidadosamente un poco de catpsup en su perfecto hot-dog.

—¿Por qué no eres tú el rommie de Miguel?—Preguntó Honey. Mientras abrazaba a Gogo—Así nos ocurrió a Gogo y a mí. Fue la mejor compañera de habitación.

—Suéltame ya.

—Lo siento jeje.

—No chicas, el dormitorio es pequeño para dos personas y… bueno, pondría en peligro la vida de Miguel. ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto estoy trabajando con un acelerador de partículas pero explota a media noche y Miguel queda hecho polvo?

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso. Sabían que a veces mis experimentos no salían del todo bien. Miguel lo sabía de sobra…

—Qué encantador escenario—dijo Gogo con sarcasmo.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que es mucho más seguro que Miguel viva en otro lugar.

—¿Y no pensaste en ofrecerle asilo?—Pregunto Gogo mordisqueando una hamburguesa—Tía Cass tiene tu habitación desde hace tiempo desocupada. Podrías hablar con ella y acondicionar ese espacio para Miguel.

—Francamente, no lo había considerado—dije mientras masticaba el pollo frito que había conseguido en la cafetería.

Era una excelente idea, pero había un ligero problema; quizá Tía Cass se sintiera incómoda por tener al novio de su sobrino en su casa. Además mantener ese sitio intacto era un capricho mío y una necesidad.

—¡Chicos!—Saludó Miguel mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Voltee para saludarlo con el puño.

—¿Qué hay, Miguel?—Fred lo obligó a sentarse mientras se reían de no sé qué cosa rara. Ambos eran unos idiotas y entre idiotas se entendían.

—¿Qué cuentan?—Preguntó el morocho mientras me robaba una papa frita y se la comía con descaro.

— ¡Oye!

—Miguel, Hiro ya nos contó acerca de tu situación—habló Honey Lemon—¿Conseguiste una buena oferta o hay algún interesado?

—Pues sí—me alerté ante esta última declaración—Mi amiga Anna dijo que podía vivir con ella durante algún tiempo.

Oh no… eso sí que no. La imagen de Miguel durmiendo en la misma habitación de la rubia y conviviendo con ella envenenó mi mente y mi apetito desapareció

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—pregunté fingiendo cierto desinterés.

—Que no—Miguel se encogió de hombros y tomó otra papa—Es una señorita, y un chico viviendo con una chica no es correcto… al menos no para Mamá Elena.

Me sorprendió el pensamiento tradicionalista que Miguel tenía. Pero en parte me alegró escuchar que la rubia fue rechazada. _JA-JA, en tu cara, perra oxigenada._ Miguel continuó:

—Dos chicas dijeron que podía compartir departamento con ellas, pero me asustaron—Miguel sintió escalofríos e hizo el ademán de sobarse los brazos mientras temblaba—Y “el güero superficial” me ofreció lo mismo, pero a todos les dije que no. A las chicas, por respeto, y a Charles porque me desagradan algunas cosas de él (me caga, para ahorrar explicaciones).

—Entonces ¿Todavía no consigues un lugar?—preguntó Honey.

—No como tal. Pero ya conseguiré algo.

Gogo sonrió maliciosa y le dijo a mi novio.

—¿Sabes, Miguel? Creo que la tía de Hiro tiene una habitación espaciosa que puede rentarte. Está en la antigua casa de Hiro, pero es lo suficientemente grande para que estés a gusto.

—Oh no… no quisiera incomodarla—Miguel se sonrojó de la nada. Me daban ganas de matar a Gogo.

—Vamos, piénsalo. Además Hiro está de acuerdo.

— ¿Yo?—pregunte incrédulo. Honey me golpeó con el codo—¡Ouch! Eso dolió.

— Vamos campeón, habla con tu tía. Conociéndola, no dirá que no—Dijo Wasabi limpiándose pulcramente con su servilleta.

—Bueno, no es mala idea—Dije un poco temeroso al imaginar la reacción de Tía Cass.

—En serio, está bien si Hiro o su tía no aceptan—Miguel seguía dudoso. Me cansé de esa actitud y de imaginar cómo asesinar a la mitad de mis amigos por habladores.

— No te preocupes. Hablaré con Tía Cass—tomé lo último de mi comida,

—¿Es en serio?—Los ojos de Miguel brillaban de gusto y felicidad. ¡JODER! ¡Esa mirada de cachorro era mi perdición! ¡Maldita sean los ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes debido a la lubricación ocular que tenía Miguel Rivera!

—Si Miguel, es un favor que te debo—Tomé mis cosas y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que me siguiera—Nos tenemos que ir, chicos. Miguel me ayudará con el proyecto del doctor Reynolds. Vamos Miguel—dije finalmente.

—¡Adiós chicos!—Se despidieron los demás.

Nos dirigimos al dormitorio. En el trayecto, Miguel me miraba completamente feliz. Al llegar al ascensor, aprovecho para besarme. Siempre me asaltaba de esa forma. Me tomó completamente desprevenido, pero no pude hacer más que enredar una mano en su cabello negro. Nos separamos al llegar al piso correspondiente.

—Si logras convencer a tu Tía, créeme que te agradeceré por siempre—me abrazó con cariño por la espalda. Tome una de sus manos entre las mías.

—No soy un mal novio después de todo ¿o sí?—le pregunté con suficiencia.

—No, mi amor—Ese sobre nombre era nuevo en el repertorio.

Debía hablar por teléfono con Tía Cass después de todo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Seguramente se molestaría conmigo, en primera, porque no la había visitado, pero se molestaría aún más si se enteraba que su sobrino ya salía con alguien y ella ni entereda.

Pero eso podía resolverlo más adelante. Debía terminar el proyecto y con la ayuda de Miguel terminaría pronto… o eso supuse, porque mi novio podrá ser mano de obra barata, pero a veces era un idiota.

—Hiro, ¿para qué sirve esta cosa que parece un tinaco pequeño?—preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—Es un capacitor electrolítico—dije sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba revisando la programación y algunas herramientas—debe soldarse a esa baquelita.

—Oh…—Miguel era muy curioso. Inventaba nombres para todos y cada uno de los materiales que necesitaba o a las herramientas que iba usando.

—Miguel, pásame el cautín—extendí mi mano para soldar algunas partes delicadas y pequeñas.

— ¿El lapicito ese?—Preguntó.

—Sí, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a…

—¡AUCH!—lo sabía, se quemó por enésima vez—Hijo de suquébarbaridad

En la habitación se escuchó cómo Baymax comenzaba a inflarse.

—¡Miguel!—me acerqué preocupado.

—Awwws, lo sabía. Te preocupas por mí—dijo chupándose la punta del dedo índice para después extender los brazos.

Nop, no iba a obtener un abrazo de mí. Sí me preocupaba el moreno, pero lo pasé de largo y tomé el cautín de manera segura.

—Ten cuidado, es edición limitada, no necesita lijarse y la punta no se desgasta—dije mientras me apresuraba para seguir con la máquina.

—Ahhhh, te preocupas más por una herramienta que puede perforarte la piel que por mí—dijo, casi haciendo un berrinche.

Baymax se infló por completo y de dirigió a Miguel.

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.

—Hola Bay—dijo con más confianza.

—En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

—Creo que un tres. Fue sólo una quemadura.

Baymax le aplicó una pomada en la zona afectada y Miguel le agradeció. Estando más tranquilo me miró con dolor fingido.

—Es increíble que un robot con forma de inflable se preocupe más por mí que mi propio novio.

—Miguel, no seas tan dramático. Si no me preocupara por ti, ¿crees que hablaría con mi tía para rentarte ese cuarto?—pregunté

—oh bueno… es cierto—dijo por fin, convencido ante mi lógica.

Pasó el rato y él comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Lo callé de un almohadazo. Necesitaba concentración al máximo, ya venía la parte más difícil: EL MALDITO CÓDIGO

—Hiro…

—Eh—dije sin despegar la vista del monitor.

—Me gustas mucho.

—Qué bien—Agh, no otra vez. No corría como debía ser.

—Hiro…

—¿Qué?—Oh, creo que ese era error de principiante. A ver… reset, plots, with(plots)…

—Te quiero—Dijo Miguel mientras se acostaba en mi cama con mucha confianza y se ponía de cabeza.

—Ajá—pero ese no era el paso. Fuck, me faltaron los rangos…

—Hiro—Miguel tomó su guitarra otra vez y toco una escala en alguna nota musical, yo qué se.

—Sin música—Dije mientras corregía el código.

—Te pareces a Mamá Elena—dijo molesto.

—Súper—No, no era eso. Ahora me marcaban tres errores… ¿Qué carajos?

—Pfff… Hiro—dijo Miguel sentándose en el piso.

—Eh—¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉEEEE?

—Tu pelo me da cosa, parece que hubo una pelea de pájaros allá arriba—dijo tratando de molestarme.

—Lo mismo digo—Ah, era por eso…

—Hiro— Me llamó un poco más demandante Miguel.

—What—Listo… debía ser esto lo último…

—Me estoy enamorando—quizá lo dijo con sinceridad, quizá no. Fingía escucharlo pero en realidad no lo hacía. Según Miguel, esa fue la primera vez que me dijo indirectamente “te amo” pero yo sólo recuerdo ese maldito letrero de “ERROR” en la pantalla de mi computadora.

—Mj, yo también—solté sin pensarlo.

Miguel volteó la silla justo cuando tecleaba las últimas instrucciones y daba “ENTER”. Él estaba eufórico.

—¡WOAH!, IDIOTA, ESPERA, ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE—me volteé sólo para encontrar el maldito aviso de “ERROR”—¡AAAAAAGHHHHH!

Me jalé los cabellos y estrellé mi cabeza contra el teclado de la computadora.

—Déjame adivinar—soltó Miguel intentando abrazarme todavía.

—Soy un fracaso—Me alejé de la computadora y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación—Le diré al profesor Reynolds que no fui capaz de lograr ni un solo avance en ésta cosa. Me echarán de la Universidad, terminaré viviendo bajo el puente de San Fransokio con sólo una caja de cartón y con Mochi haciéndome compañía.

No hay duda de que aquel ser que aguantara mis caprichos y mis arrancones de frustración se merecía el cielo. Y bueno, Miguel era esa persona.

—Tranquilo, sólo es un problemita de numeritos y ya. No exageres—dijo Miguel observando la computadora, al parecer analizando algo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto experto en programación en sólo cinco segundos?

—No es sólo eso—dije aún dando vueltas—Agggggh, es que yo no…

—Hiro—Miguel me atrapó entre sus brazos intentando abrazarme y mirándome con esos ojos que, quién sabe cómo, terminaban tranquilizándome. Miguel tenía ese efecto en las personas. Lograba tranquilizarlas, a pesar de su personalidad tan intensa y acelerada. Tenía un efecto mágico en mí, otra razón para tenerlo cerca: me brindaba calma—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Uffff—dije intentando inhalar y exhalar—ya estoy bien.

—Perfecto—Señaló la computadora—Creo que ya vi el problema. No sé lo que hiciste, y en realidad es algo sumamente tonto… pero he visto todas esas letritas antes y hay algo que no cuadra.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Miguel, ¿Tú entiendes esto?—pregunté sorprendido.

—Ah… no en realidad—dijo rascándose la nuca—No entiendo ni jota de lo que está escrito ahí, pero…

—Pero…—Estaba impaciente.

—¿No debías ponerle punto y coma o dos puntos al final de cada oración?—preguntó Miguel un poco abochornado—Sólo digo… Es que antes vi que hacias todo eso y SIEMPRE colocabas un puntito en todo. Y en esa última línea, falta ese puntito.

Fui corriendo directamente al computador. Miré todo y… sí. Por un signo de puntuación ya me había proyectado a vivir como vagabundo.

—Es cierto—Dije con algo de derrota. Corregí ese pequeño incidente—aunque no creo que sólo sea eso…

Di un último ENTER y el maldito programa empezó a correr sin trabas ni fallos.

—Ah no ma, sí era eso—dijo Miguel sonriendo—¿Lo ves? No era tan grave.

—Funciona—Me quedé atónito. Era un error de principiante, un error de bebés… Y yo… bueno. Creo que les sucede lo mismo a los matemáticos que se equivocan en un signo.

Con esto confirmaba que Miguel era un excelente observador. No del entorno, no de las personas, sino de algo concreto… Cierto, él me había dicho que sus partituras necesitaban de un análisis rápido o algo asi… Incluso tenía esa habilidad de deducción o de “atar cabos” para llegar a una conclusión. En pocos términos: Miguel era inteligente.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo hiciste, amor! Ahora, a cambio, déjame darte un besito—acercó sus labios a los míos.

Lo acepté con gusto, porque sabía que Miguel podía ser molesto, brusco, necio, aferrado, persistente, demasiado entregado y se dejaba llevar más por su corazón y por sus impulsos que por su mente, pero también era dulce, un excelente músico, carismático, empático (pinche inteligencia emocional), un alma libre y obviamente una buena persona.

Para sacar a una persona como yo del colapso nervioso, o para provocarme uno, sólo necesitaba una mirada o una acción, que me calmara o que me sacara de quicio. Y sólo miguel podía hacer eso. Para lograrlo, debes ser inteligente y saber jugar bien tus cartas.

En conclusión: Miguel era un inteligente con síndrome de idiota. Sí, eso debía ser.

**_Mucho más tarde…_ **

—¿Bueno?—contestó mi tía del otro lado de la línea.

—Tia Cass—traté de sonar tranquilo.

—¡Hola Hiro! ¿Cómo estás?—contestó con su carisma habitual.

—Bien Tía… es que quería hablar de un asunto delicado contigo—Creo que no tenía tacto diciendo algunas cosas… porque de inmediato le conté la situación de Miguel. Tal y como esperaba, Tía Cass se conmovió y al parecer quería ayudarlo.

Bien, el primer paso ya estaba resuelto. Ahora…el paso número dos.

—Y perdona…pero hay algo que todavía no te he dicho—suspiré para aminorar la descarga de información que mi pobre tía iba a recibir.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Pues… supongamos, es un caso hipotético, que nada tiene que ver con la realidad… Que Miguel… ya es.. bueno… ya lleva una relación con un sobrino y que ese sobrino no te ha dicho nada…claro, un caso hipotético.

Tía Cass se quedó callada. Pensé que se había quedado en shock y que debía enviar a Baymax a su casa de inmediato. Hasta que escuché su grito

—¡AHHHHH! ¡HIROOOOO!--No había estado tan mal. Supuse que estaba feliz. Aunque eso provocara un daño permanente a mi oreja izquierda por recibir tal cantidad de decibeles— ¿Estás jugando?

—Dije que era un caso

—Eso que te lo crean los demás, yo no.

—Tía...

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Estoy feliz y enojada. Feliz porque mi sobrino ya tiene novio—me causó escalofrios—pero enojada porque no me habías contado nada. Jovencito, tenemos que hablar.

—No te preocupes, Tia. Mañana te presentaré a Miguel formalmente...

—¡Claro! Quiero conocer al ser que fue capaz de conquistar a mi sobrino sin ser un robot o haber provocado explosiones de por medio.

—Uh... gracias por tu apoyo.

—De nada...oh dios, voy a preparar las alitas picantes, de esas que te duermen la lengua. Después de todo, es mexicano ¿verdad?

Bien, creo que mi Tía estaba más emocionada que yo al ver a mi novio. Sonreí, pensando en que esos dos iban a llevarse muy bien.

—De acuerdo, le van a encantar a Miguel. Debo colgar Tía, nos vemos

—Nos vemos mañana, Hiro. Los estaré esperando.

Colgué el teléfono, mirando al cielo para suplicar una sola cosa: MIGUEL, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO VAYAS A COMETER ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ.

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_ **

Miguel y yo nos encontrábamos afuera del Café de Tía Cass. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, el cual no era mucho, jamás vi a Miguel tan nervioso. Tenía un ramo de flores que pretendía regalarle a mi tía.

—Hiro... oye, no estoy seguro de esto—estaba casi transpirando. Sujetaba el ramo con fuerza.

—¿En serio estoy escuchando esto? Tú no eres Miguel, a MIguel lo secuestraron los aliens...

—Deja de jugar... esto es serio.

—Miguel, Ya habíamos venido éste sitio y jamás te vi así de agitado.

—Sí, pero tu tía no estaba...

— Vas a conocer a mi Tía Cass. Dijiste que no te ibas a "echar para atrás" y como tú dices "NO TE RAJES" o de lo contrario, te diré cobarde

—No soy un cobarde... es que... no entiendes... Conoceré a tu Tía, quien es como tu madre… Y eso es demasiado importante. Hubiera preferido… no sé, llevarla a cenar a algún lugar y presentarme formalmente como tu novio.

Me estremecí al escuchar tal confesión. Bueno, mi familia no era tan tradicionalista, pero las familias japonesas tenían esas costumbres. Sólo presentabas a la novia o al novio a tu familia cuando era seguro que se iban a casar.

—Oh bueno, no te preocupes. Conocer a la familia de tu novio no suena mal, menos si es en un café.

—Si lo dices así, no suena nada mal--dijo mientras me abrazaba

—¡Hey! Aléjate de mí, tienes flores en la mano! ¿Quieres matarme?

—No, pero ¿no es romántico eso de "morir en los brazos de tu amado"?—dijo Miguel, fanfarroneando un poco e intentando darme un beso para calmarse. Lo detuve y me safé como pude.

—Engreído, eso suena a una novela trágica o una telenovela barata—me acomodé el cabello (bueno, no había mucho que hacer) y le hice una señal para que me siguiera.

Abrí la puerta del café y saludé a lo lejos a mi Tía Cass.

—¡Hola tía!

—¡Hiro!—corrió de lleno a abrazarme. Aún extrañaba esos abrazos tan seguidos, llenos de amor y “apapachos” como suele llamarlos Miguel.

—Que niño tan malo eres. No has venido en meses a verme.

— Lo siento, es que estábamos muy ocupados—me separé de mi tía y me hice a un lado para señalar la puerta—Además, debo presentarte a alguien.

Miré hacia atrás y señale a Miguel. Él parecía estático, demasiado rígido para mi gusto.

—Tía, él es Miguel, mi compañero de Universidad y… mi novio.

—M-mucho gus-to seño…ra—Dijo Miguel. Sip, estaba MUY NERVIOSO

—Mucho gusto Miguel—dijo mi tía un tanto desconcertada. ¡Y COMO NO! Si le había dicho que Miguel era como una bomba que jamás dejaba de moverse, y él sólo estaba ahí, como piedra tartamudeando.

—Discúlpalo, es que esta muy nervioso.

—No me ayudes, Hiro—dijo por fin. Suspiró frustrado.

—Ohhhhh, así que es eso. ¡No te preocupes Miguel!—Tía Cass le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Él, a pesar de dudar, se acercó y recibió su abrazo. Y eso estaba borrando toda incomodidad—No te pongas nervioso, sólo soy la tía de Hiro.

El abrazo de Tía Cass también tiene un efecto relajante en las personas, y en Miguel parecía liberador.

—Ahhhhh, un peso menos—dijo él sonriendo y recordando súbitamente el regalo—éstas son para usted. Es que… ya sabe, conocer a la familia de Hiro es muy importante para mí.

Oh… Tía Cass lo miró con dulzura. Estaba funcionando.

—Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera—dijo por fin, tomando una mano de mi tía y llevándosela a la boca—Soy estudiante de intercambio y soy el novio de Hiro. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Cass.

—Oh Miguel, por favor, de ahora en adelante, sólo dime Cass—dijo mi tía sonrojándose levemente.

Justo como lo intuí, se hicieron grandes amigos, de algún modo. Compartían anécdotas de sus vidas, risas por los recuerdos vergonzosos en los que yo estaba involucrado y obviamente, hablaron también de Tadashi. A pesar de apenas conocerse, Miguel ya era la adoración de mi Tía.

Estábamos comiendo las alitas picantes que me encantaban, y de verdad nos sorprendimos porque Miguel ni se inmutó al probarlas. Sólo dijo que sentía cosquillas en la lengua pero nada fuera de lo común… Resistencia mexicana, supongo.

—Ay Miguel, eres un encanto—dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de café—Entonces, no veo ningún problema en que uses por ahora la habitación de Hiro.

— ¡De verdad te lo agradezco, Mamá Cass!—se le salió el comentario, mi tía lo miró con sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa característica de ella—Pero ¿cuánto será de la renta? Le juro que será sólo un tiempo…

—Ni lo menciones, no pagarás renta. Es un favor que Hiro y yo te estamos haciendo. Además, te mereces un premio por soportar los arranques de Hiro.

— ¡HEY! Aún sigo aquí—interrumpí su charla, pero me ignoraron por completo.

— No, no, no, ¿Cómo cree? Mínimo, déjame ayudarte en el café, por lo que veo, hay muchos clientes y atiendes la cafetería tú sola. Entonces puedo ser mesero y lavatrastos—Miguel sonrió con sinceridad. Y yo me preguntaba cómo era que estaba celoso de mi propio novio al ver que se estaba robando el cariño de mi tía, que hasta ese momento, sólo estaba dirigido a mí.

— ¿En serio?—Tía Cass estaba sorprendida con la amabilidad de ese chico—Dios, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. Además, puedo ofrecer shows para ambientar o algo así, después veremos qué se nos ocurre, pero ésta será la mejor cafetería de todo San Fransokio—dijo Miguel con entusiasmo.

—Hiro, ya puedes irte, tu novio estará bien aquí conmigo—mi tía sonrió.

—Ah tía… pero él no se mudará hasta…

—Puede hacerlo mañana mismo si gusta.

—¿De verdad? MUCHAS GRACIAS MAMÁ CASS—dijo el morocho mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a mi tía

—“Oh bueno, ya deja de abrazarla, Miguel”—pensé mientras mordía el popote de mi malteada.

—Bien chicos. Pues debo regresar al trabajo. Ya saben que las cosas aquí son estresantes.

—No te preocupes tía, me dio gusto verte—dije mientras me levantaba para abrazarla.

Tía Cass extendió los brazos para ambos. Nos acercamos y la abrazamos los dos. La escena era graciosa porque ambos éramos más altos que ella y nos agachamos demasiado para recibir su abrazo.

—Y me dio mucho gusto conocerte Miguel. Empezarás a trabajar conmigo mañana mismo si es posible. 

— De acuerdo—sonrió Miguel—Por el momento, debo ir a mi último día de trabajo en la zapatería. Los dejo—se despidió de Tía Cass con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y de mí con un beso en los labios.

Yo estaba sonrojado a más no poder ¡LO MATARÍA! ¡NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN PONERSE CARIÑOSOS ENFRENTE DE MI TÍA!

Miguel tomó su sudadera y salió del café a toda prisa. Cuando lo vi alejarse, miré a mi tía y le pregunté

—Y… ¿Qué te pareció?—Pregunté con interés.

—Hiro, tu novio es un amor. Definitivamente es la persona que imaginé para ti—dijo con sinceridad.

— Pero sigue siendo molesto conmigo—me quejé a medias, porque una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro. Lo había aceptado…

—A pesar de que no te diste cuenta, Miguel te mira con un profundo amor. Hiro—mi tía tomó mi mejilla y acomodó mi cabello desgarbado— Cuídense mucho los dos, son una pareja muy divertida. Y trátalo bien, porque las personas como Miguel no se encuentran muy a menudo.

Las palabras de mi tía eran muy dulces. Pero certeras; Miguel era un tipo especial para mí. Como él había dicho antes

“No tengo idea de cómo termine esto, pero lucharé porque esto funcione”

—Ten por seguro que lo haré—dije con decisión.

— Si, cariño. Me alegro mucho—su tono de voz cambió a uno más juguetón—Además, ya tendrás una excusa para venir al café más seguido.

— ¡TÍA CASS!

—Ay Hiro, te quiero. Ven, otro y ya—un último abrazo antes de despedirnos fue mi compensación de ese día.

Regresé a mi dormitorio de la Universidad para descansar. Había sido agotador.

Encendí la máquina de escaneo portátil (la máquina que había construido con Miguel hace tiempo), al final no la desarme, pero la convertí en una pequeña lámpara. Me senté a escribir en un pequeño diario mis avances del proyecto, para finalizar con la charla que tuvimos con Tía Cass ese día.

Encendí a Baymax y le conté lo sucedido. Mi amigo me escaneó y determino que los niveles de dopamina eran sumamente altos. Estaba muy emocionado, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, me sentía muy feliz.

A partir de ese día, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar bastante. Miguel empezó a empacar sus cosas del departamento para trasladarse a mi antiguo cuarto y decidí ayudarlo. Cosas inesperadas venían en camino, desde luego. Pero de eso hablaré después…


	7. Presagio

Faltaba una semana para que las evaluaciones del semestre finalizaran y otra más para salir de vacaciones; me encontraba con Miguel en el cuarto de su departamento, empacando las cajas que iba a utilizar para mudarse con Tía Cass. Joder, a pesar de vivir en un departamento pequeño, el moreno tenía DEMASIADAS COSAS.

—Uff, ya terminé con esto—miré al lado para corroborar que no sobraran libros de música y que las otras cinco cajas se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde las dejé.

—Ponlas acá, por favor—Miguel cargaba otras dos cajas donde se supone iban sus fotografías familiares.

—No entiendo cómo tienes tantas cosas si vives sólo.

—Ay Hiro, pues iba a estar lejos de mi familia por mucho tiempo; me mandaron de todo para “sobrevivir en una ciudad gringa”.

—Suena lógico, pero digo… diez álbumes familiares son demasiados ¿no crees?

—Es para no extrañarlos—dijo Miguel mientras tomaba asiento sobre otras cajas que contenían quién sabe qué—Cuando desempaque, te mostraré las fotos de mi familia.

—Suena genial—Un momento… sí, sonaba muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en la posibilidad de ver a un Miguel pequeño en las fotos. Seguramente ese mocoso fue muy tierno de niño.

—Y te los presentaré cuando vayamos a Santa Cecilia en vacaciones—Miguel se animó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Esas palabras estaban cargadas de seguridad. Yo dudé un poco, es decir… bueno, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había salido con él, pero ya me quería llevar a su pueblo en México para que conociera a su familia… Y no sonaba mal… para nada.

Me levanté para acomodar las cajas donde Miguel me había dicho, pero me tropecé con alguna cosa que estaba por ahí. Maldito desorden.

—¡HIRO! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?—Preguntó Miguel desde la cocina.

—Si, no hay problema—Me sobé la cabeza. Me había golpeado con la pata de la cama—ugh… ¿Qué?—me pregunté a mi mismo, pues algo había llamado mi atención.

Debajo de la cama había un estuche de guitarra, se veía muy resistente. Supuse que era el estuche que protegía una guitarra acústica. Sin embargo, había otra cosa…

—No te creo nada—Miguel entró sosteniendo un vaso con agua para mí. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me lo dio en la mano.

—Woah, Miguel… ¿Qué es eso?

—No es nada, sólo son otras dos guitarras.

—¿Cuántas guitarras tienes?—me sorprendí. Sólo le había visto una en todo este tiempo.

—Pues son tres en total… la que llevo a la escuela, ésta guitarra que pertenecía a mi tatarabuelo—dijo mientras señalaba el estuche—y una extra.

—Pero ese estuche se ve diferente—señalé una funda de tela sencilla con bordes rojos y zip negro.

—Ah sí… luego te explicaré.

Dio por muerto el tema, pero no había que ser tonto para adivinar. Era una guitarra eléctrica.

—¡MUÉSTRAMELA!—demandé con capricho.

—¡Hiro, respétame!—dijo mi estúpido novio mientras se cubría con ambas manos su entrepierna.

Yo no procesé la información de inmediato, hasta que un foco se prendió y mis neuronas descifraron el mensaje.

—¡ME REFIERO A LA GUITARRA!—vociferé, con un sonrojo que me cubría hasta las orejas—¡AMBAS GUITARRAS!

—Ahhhhhhh—dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Miguel sacó los estuches y abrió primero el la funda negra. Una preciosa guitarra eléctrica salió de ahí. Era una Ibañez color negro, con cuerdas doradas. Muy al estilo de Miguel, pero sin concordar del todo…

—¡Esta genial! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías tocar esta cosa?—pregunté al tiempo que tomaba la guitarra por el brazo y la examinaba minuciosamente.

—Es que no se me ocurrió—se rascó la mejilla y sonrió de lado, dejando ver ese hoyuelo que tanto me gustaba—Después de aprender a tocar con la guitarra acústica, aprendí a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. No me apasiona tanto, pero me gusta.

—¿Y qué tocabas?—pregunté curioso, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el talí y lo deslizaba detrás de mi espalda Hice el ademán de tocar la guitarra al estilo de Angus Young.

—Mira, ahora soy un guitarrista como tú, pero más guapo.

—Parece que te está dando un ataque—comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Lo miré mal y le aventé un pedazo de periódico que estaba por ahí regado.

—Primero responde la pregunta, ¿Qué tocabas?

—Ah, pues… algo clásico. Rock en español y luego en inglés—Miguel se encogió de hombros un poco apenado.

—Cool— de verdad me impresioné, Miguel era una caja de sorpresas—Cuéntame más.

—Verás, cuando cumplí 15 mis padres me llevaron a la capital para inscribirme al bachillerato, y ahí tuve compañeros que gustaban de ese tipo de música. El rock en español me fascinaba, pero en inglés me era indiferente, hasta que escuché una versión un tanto… gringa, de “La Malagueña Salerosa”

— ¿Y por eso te llamó la atención?

—Jajaja, sí, todo lo que sea música me gusta: Rock, pop, rancheras, clásica, batachata, cumbia. Incluso el metal…

—Quién lo diría… tengo un novio versátil.

—Sí, soy muuuuuy versátil—dijo Miguel mientras dejaba el vaso en el buró y se acercaba a mí— _¿Quieres que te toque algo_?—preguntó mientras me pedía la guitarra y me abrazaba con la otra mano.

—No, primero debemos terminar con todo esto—dije aún sin entender el doble sentido de esa oración.

—Me dan ganas de alburearte, pero en inglés no suena tan chido—comenzó a reírse mientras volvía a guardar la guitarra—En fin, sólo traje esta guitarra para venderla si era necesario.

Cuando dijo eso, sólo podía vislumbrar mortificación en su cara. No le agradaba la idea de vender sus cosas, y mucho menos una guitarra, la ocupara o no.

—Venderías primero tu alma antes que una de tus guitarras.

—Nah, no tanto así… bueno, sí. Me mata la idea de deshacerme de la eléctrica, sin embargo, sí la vendería—señaló la guitarra eléctrica—Pero ésta otra…

Miguel miró con profundo cariño y amor el estuche. Lo tomó y saco el instrumento. Era una guitarra preciosa, barnizada, de color blanco, con detalles en color negro muy precisos, dándole aspecto de una calavera. En el clavijero estaba dibujada una dentadura, y uno de los dientes estaba pintado de color dorado.

—Wow… impresionante…

—¿Verdad? Es la guitarra de mi tatarabuelo, Héctor Rivera…—Miguel tomó la guitarra y la empezó a tocar. El primera acorde, el segundo acorde, rasgueos, escalas…

—¿Te la dejó como herencia?—pregunté casi hipnotizado por la imagen. Ver a alguien tan apasionado, te hace valorar lo que él hace. Y ver de cerca a Miguel tocando con amor… fue un espectáculo precioso. El más… lindo, que hubiera visto.

—No… en realidad, la tome prestada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿¡LA ROBASTE!?—adiós momento mágico.

—Si lo dices así, suena horrible... Pero técnicamente, sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Robar es malo, Miguel.

—Lo sé, Hiro. Pero te contaré de eso después—escuché un gruñido, eran los intestinos de ambos.

—Ugggghhhh, ya me dio hambre…

—Si gustas podemos ir a comer cerca de aquí—dije mientras todavía observaba la hermosa guitarra-calavera que Miguel tenía sujeta entre sus manos.

—Es raro que lo propongas tú, pero suena genial. —dijo, mientras guardaba todo en su lugar.

—Por comida, puedo hacer muchas cosas, hasta las impensables—dije con desdén bien fingido para despistar a mi novio.

—Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al Morimoto Restaurant.

Íbamos caminando por la calle. Era un día soleado como cualquier otro. La sombra de los aparadores me protegían contra los horribles rayos solares. Estaba atándome una agujeta cuando algo llamó mi atención: del otro lado de la acera, creí ver a un viejo conocido... O algo así. En realidad, ese tipo no me conocía, pero yo siempre lo había visto en las peleas de robots. Era como un presagio de que una pelea estaba cerca. Me quedé pensando en una posibilidad… una pequeña… pero se difuminó antes de que pudiera estructurarla bien, pues escuché la voz de Miguel.

—Hiro, no te quedes atrás. Que lento eres

—¿A quién le llamas lento?

—Vamoooos, a este paso jamás llegaremos al restaurante.

Deje de ver al tipo y comencé a acelerar el paso. Me acerqué a Miguel y discretamente lo empuje para que se cayera.

—¡AHHH!, ¿Que rayos...?

—¡¡Quien llegue al último paga!!—dije mientras salía disparado hacia el restaurante

Miguel me miró con sus ojos retadores, se levantó y trató de alcanzarme

—Pinche chino, ¡Que tramposo eres!

—¿Quién es el lento ahora?

Llegamos al restaurante japonés, el Morimoto Restaurant más cercano que encontramos. Era lugar pequeño y económico, pero la comida era bastante deliciosa. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos; el lugar estaba decorado de forma tradicional; las mesas eran bajitas, los cojines bastante grandes y cómodos. Daba una sensación de privacidad muy agradable. Miguel se sentó en frente mío.

La mesera nos pasó las cartas; yo elegí onigiris rellenos de chocolate y Miguel... Por primera vez, Miguel comió sushi.

—Pensé que... Sabría asqueroso. Es pescado crudo—dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo.

—Sabe bien—concorde, mientras comía otro pedazo de sushi, robado del plato de Miguel.

—Pero prefiero los tamales de Mamá Elena—Dijo con sinceridad.

Miguel comía con la mano, porque no podía sostener los palillos correctamente.

—Si quieres, podemos pedir un tenedor—sugerí, con tono de burla.

—De preferencia si... Ah, no mames. Pinche pescado—Dijo Miguel, mientras otro pedazo de sushi se deshacía entre sus manos.

Tome con los palillos un pequeño onigiri de arroz y lo lleve a mi boca. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy sabroso, y al ver el sufrimiento de mi novio decidí compartirle el bocadillo que todavía sujetaba entre los palillos.

—Toma, está muy bueno—dije mientras acercaba los palillos a su boca.

—¿No está envenenado?

—No, tonto—voltee los ojos, ¿En serio creía que envenenaría a mi esclavo personal?—Ya, abre—Volví a insistir.

Él tomó el pedazo de onigiri y lo masticó. Se veía muy contento, incluso le brillaron los ojos y empezó a masticar más rápido.

—Woooow, está muy bueno—trago el bocado y se limpió la boca.

De repente, se quedó mudo.

—¿Miguel? ¿Pasa algo?

—...

—¿Sí necesitas un tenedor?

—...

—¿Te estás asfixiando?

—...

—Asiente tres veces si no puedes hablar por la carencia de oxígeno...

—Hiro...

—Ya habla, me estás desesperando

—¿Eso fue un beso indirecto?

—Espera, ¿qué?

No me esperaba la reacción de Miguel. Sonrío con picardía mientras se acercaba un poco a mi.

—Fue un beso indirecto... Si querías un beso, solo debes pedirlo.

Miguel se acercó otro poco dando un pequeño salto todavía sentado.

—Un ¿beso indirecto?

Un saltito más.

Beso indirecto... ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refería?

—Si, mi amor...

Otro saltito más. Analice la situación. Un ósculo (mejor conocido como beso) se propiciaba cuando una persona entraba en contacto por medio de sus labios con una superficie cualquiera...

—Pero yo no pegue mis labios a una superficie... oh no.

—Oh si.

Otro saltito...

Ya lo entendía. Mis labios tocaron los palillos, y los palillos tocaron los labios de Miguel...¡Fuck!

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Miguel ya estaba casi pegado a mí. Me sujetó del cabello discretamente y yo por inercia me aleje.

—Yo no pienso demasiado lo que hago, y menos cuando se trata de ti.

—¡Atrévete y te juro que...!

—Ay, ya cállate, pinche chino.

Y sin cuestionar, me besó enfrente de todos los comensales. Fuck, quise corresponder, de verdad quería, pero ¡ESTABAMOS EN PÚBLICO! Algunos comenzaron a susurrar mientras nos miraban. Me enoje (me "emperre", como él dice) tanto que a tientas busque los pedazos de sushi.

Traté de alejarme y cuando conseguí el mínimo espacio, le estampé tres bocadillos en la boca.

—¡Te dije que no!

Me aleje mientras todavía empujaba contra la boca de Miguel los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue sushi. Cuando pensé que era suficiente escarmiento, quite mi mano de su boca, asqueado por los rastros de comida y saliva mezclados en la palma.

La imagen que me ofrecía mi novio no era más que para morirse de la risa.

—Ah, Hido... Do babes—Miguel parecía una ardilla que acababa de recolectar nueces para el invierno.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajaja—Primera vez que me reía de esa forma, lo juro.

Miguel comenzó a masticar como pudo todo el bocado mientras yo me deshacía de risa, golpeaba la mesa con el puño y comenzaba a dolerme el estómago.

Cuando Miguel pudo hablar de nuevo, me reclamó:

—Agggh, no mames Hiro. Ahora sí te pasaste—dijo mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja, es que ¡TÚ CARA! JAJAJAJAJA— todos nos miraron molestos por el alboroto que estábamos haciendo, pero yo ni siquiera me percaté.

—Ya Hiro, cálmate

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

—Hiro...

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—Pinche chino, ya relájate.

—JAJAJAJA... JAJA... Ay es que JAJAJAJA

—Ya... Ya... A ver, respira. Que parece que te vas a morir.

Me fui calmando poco a poco... Respirando cómo podía, callando mi risa con una mano mientras me aferraba a mi novio.

—Te ves más bonito cuando te ríes así, pero ya nos están viendo feo.

—Uffff, jajajaja, ya estoy me- jajajajaja, m-mejor—Dije mientras me estabilizaba.

Cuando terminé recibí un pequeño beso en los labios. Me indigne otra vez pero Miguel no me dejo protestar.

—¿Sabes que con jeta de amargado, riendo e incluso aplaudiendo como foca epiléptica me sigues gustando, amor?

Joder... Me tomo con la guardia baja y empecé a sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

—Jejeje, te ves hermoso incluso con ese colorcito.

—Ya basta, Miguel. Terminemos de comer y larguémonos de aquí.

Mi sonrojo no ayudaba para nada, simplemente comía los onigiris en silencio mientras Miguel me contemplaba.

—Hiro...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me gusta cuando te ríes así. Si no estuviéramos en este lugar, te hubiera agarrado a besos hasta cansarme.

No de nuevo... Cursilerías otra vez.

—Esclavo, ya deja de hablar.

Miguel solo sonrió y comió un poco de los onigiris restantes, mientras me miraba como idiota. Al retirarnos del restaurante, fuimos de nuevo al departamento de Miguel a seguir empacando.

—Ah, quede satisfecho...

—Mhmhmhhh—dijo Miguel. Bueno, en realidad... Había balbuceado sin despegar los labios.

—Agh, ya puedes hablar.

—Jajaja, ay amor... Te quiero un chingo.

Llegamos al departamento en cuestión de pocos minutos. Terminamos de organizar las cajas y empezamos a empacar la ropa en maletas… o eso era lo que intentamos, porque estuve burlándome todo el tiempo de lo que sucedió en el restaurante.

—Si quieres continuamos con esto mañana, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar en la zapatería y luego con Mamá Cass—dijo Miguel mientras sacaba todas sus camisas del pequeño ropero.

—Creí que ya habías renunciado a la zapatería—dije confundido.

—Lo pensé mejor, y nada más renuncie al de lavatrastos. Es que necesito el dinero para enviárselo a mi familia.

—Pero, tu carrera...

—Será por poco tiempo, te lo prometo. Además, solo debo presentar exámenes de fin de semestre y ya.

—Te liberaré el tiempo que necesites para estudiar—No era un déspota, de verdad me preocupaba por mi novio.

—Muchas gracias, amor...—se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla—Ya debo irme.

—De acuerdo. Te acompaño si quieres.

En el camino, fuimos bromeando acerca del incidente. Aún seguía pensando en el tipo que había visto en la acera. Se me había ocurrida una excelente idea. Solo necesitaba un pequeño préstamo y el Megabot…

Me despedí de Miguel y regresé al dormitorio. Tenía que averiguar dónde serían las siguientes peleas de robots.

**_Más tarde..._ **

Esa noche le marque por celular a Fred

_—¿Hiro?_

—Fred, qué onda.

_—Qué onda hermano._

—Hey, que haces.

_—Ya sabes, dirigiendo los negocios de la familia y siendo una mascota._

—¿Estas ocupado? Tengo una propuesta de negocios para ti.

_—Wow, de que se trata ¿Me harás un traje de nuevo?_

—No...

_—Ahhhh, yo quería un traje nuevo... Todo es aburrido desde que dejamos de ser súper héroes_

—Fred, no hablemos de eso

_—Nah, no importa campeón, ¿Qué necesitas?_

—Es que... Necesito un préstamo. Debo construir un robot para el fin de semana y presentarlo como prototipo, pero las piezas son demasiado caras...

_—Sabes que no te diré que no. Sigo siendo un entusiasta de la ciencia._

—Woah, gracias—Sinceramente, no creí que fuera tan fácil que Fred accediera.

_—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?_

—Ammmm, de unos ¿$100?

_—No creo que te alcance. Te daré $1,000_

—Espera, eso es mucho.

_—No, luego me los pagas. No hay problema_

—¡CLARO! Te los devolveré en cuanto tenga dinero.

_—¿Los deposito a tu cuenta?_

—Si… muchas gracias Fred…

_—Lo que necesites, Hiro. Adiós._

Genial, ya tenía el dinero. Solo debía ser cuidadoso para que los demás no sospecharan de nada. Después de todo, trabajaba solo a partir de ahora.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba el Megabot, lo tenía guardado en una caja arrumbada en la esquina del dormitorio. Mis habilidades para las peleas de robots se estaban oxidando, debía empezar a practicar de inmediato si no quería ser aplastado en las peleas. Solo necesitaba unos días. Según la antigua página de internet, habría pequeñas peleas de robots alrededor de la ciudad toda la semana restante.

El plan era apostar $200 dólares, duplicarlos, apostar $500 y duplicarlos. Justo así, apostar, duplicar, apostar, duplicar. Hasta llegar a $1,000 dólares.

¿El motivo? Simple: llegar a la pelea de robots más grande de todas, donde podía ganar desde $2,000 hasta $50,000 dólares.

Supuse que ese dinero era suficiente para que Miguel pudiera mandar una parte a su familia y pagar algunos de sus gastos extra. Si lo pensaba bien, estaba cometiendo un delito… pero también estaba ansioso por regresar a las peleas.

Mientras buscaba el Megabot, mire la fotografía de Tadashi en el buró y suspiré. Me sentía muy emocionado, pero la culpa me invadió de inmediato. Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho que rápidamente traté de mitigar. Estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a mi hermano y eso era una bajeza del tamaño de un tractor. Traté de pensar fríamente las cosas… y por fin, tomando la fotografía de mi hermano, le dije:

—Hermano, perdóname. No pretendía regresar a esto… Pero esta vez, te juro que es por algo bueno... Y por alguien importante—sonreí con esperanza, pidiéndole a Newton, a Einstein, a Hawking y a Tadashi que me dieran fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía. Sería difícil… pero la emoción me carcomía las entrañas.

**_Días después…_ **

El jueves, estábamos a punto de acabar con la mudanza de Miguel. Mientras tanto, había empezado con las peleas de robots desde hace tres días; en la noche y cuando nadie sospechaba, salía del dormitorio para ir de inmediato a las peleas que la página de internet me indicaba.

Me dio tiempo de construir otros dos robots de pelea con mejoras y algunas "armas" incluidas, solo por si las dudas. Me presenté con una máscara tradicional japonesa de Kitsune, para "proteger mi identidad". No quería que me relacionaran con los maleantes, se me acusará de otro percance y terminara con la policía.

Gane en todas y cada una de las peleas. Ya había repuesto del dinero de Fred y todavía me había sobrado para seguir apostando. Tenía en total $2,534 dólares. Esa sensación de superación personal me hacía sentir bien.

Sin embargo, los desvelos me cobraron la factura. Era la última semana de exámenes en la Universidad y TODOS estábamos casi muertos. Pero allá, en el otro lado del campus y con su sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba Miguel, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—¡Hiro! ¿Cómo te está yendo?—preguntó mientras intentaba abrazarme.

—No te acerques—lo dejé con los brazos estirados y proseguí a responder—Me fue horrible... Me quede dormido en el examen de... ¿De qué era?—mierda, no me acordaba ni siquiera de qué era el jodido examen.

—¿Qué dices?—Miguel parecía sorprendido.

—¿Estás sordo? Me quede dormido en el examen y cuando desperté solo faltaban 15 minutos para terminar la prueba—estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, pero Miguel me detuvo. 

—Ugh, deberías ir a dormir ahora.

—Si... Acompáñame... Siento que voy a morir y necesito que alguien sostenga mi cadáver...

Miguel me acompañó hasta el cuarto mientras me iba platicando acerca de una banda... o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien, me iba quedando dormido por ratos. Cuando llegamos al edificio, Miguel me cargó en sus brazos estilo nupcial. No jodas...

—¡NO ME CARGUES! PENDEJO—comencé a golpear con las palmas de mis manos la cabeza y el pecho de Miguel.

—¡Auch! Te vas a romper el hocico si sigues caminando como zombie, Hiro.

—YO TODAVÍA PUEDO PARARME... Agggghhhhh—Un gran bostezo salió de mi boca mientras seguía golpeándolo.

—Ash, ya deja de pegarme, pinche chino. Deja que te termine de contar—me di por vencido, dejando que me cargara hasta llegar al cuarto. Mis párpados ya estaban muy pesados, estaba cerrando los ojos y escuchaba como si estuviera lejos...

—...Y el domingo me ofrecieron $500 dólares por ser guitarrista principal de la banda.

—Suena genial—dije sin abrir los ojos.

—Si, pero las canciones si están complicadas. Quieren que toquemos algo de Dragonforce. No sé si pueda hacerlo; de todas formas, me alegro que me hayan elegido a mí como reemplazo del guitarrista.

—Yo también—Ya ni lo escuchaba, solo me acomodé en los brazos de Miguel. Eran muy cómodos...

—Y quieren que toquemos…blablala—la voz de Miguel volvía a escucharse lejana, y luego volvía a escucharse cerca—…Priest.

—Que loco…

—No mames, se me van a caer los dedos de tanto rasgueo y tanta escala.

—Aja.

—Aunque me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo el guitarrista principal para romperse la mano días antes...

—Mmmmmhhhh, ya cállate.

—Y será el sábado en la noche. Bueno, creo que si me esfuerzo un poco si puedo con todas las canciones. Por $500 dólares, creo que es una buena oferta.

—Zzz...

—¿Hiro?

—Zzz...

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Zzz...

—¿Estás dormido?

—Si...

—¿Y por qué me contestas?—preguntó Miguel confundido.

—Para que no te enojes...—ya no sabía qué estaba diciendo, Sólo hablaba incoherencias.

—Ay, pinche chino. Ya bájate, ya llegamos.

Miguel me puso en el suelo y muy renuente abrí la puerta.

—Entonces te veo maña…—No lo dejé terminar, le cerré la puerta en la cara, solo quería dormirme todo el puto día—na...—completó el pobre Miguel afuera de mi dormitorio.

Dormí largo y tendido hasta el día siguiente, bueno, casi.

Me desperté a las 2:00 AM y me levanté enseguida para ir a otra pelea. Incluso a esa hora, los callejones de San Fransokio estaban repletos de peleas de robots ilícitas. Tome un panecillo y una bebida energética para llevar. Aliste mis cosas y tomé $100 dólares para las apuestas.

Mientras me dirigía a la pelea, recordé que Miguel había dicho algo de una banda. Eso me convenía. Nadie sabía que yo me estaba involucrando de nuevo en las peleas robóticas, mucho menos Miguel; y el sábado en la noche era la batalla final: _THE GRAND BATTLE BOT._ La pelea más grande y lucrativa de todas… Entonces, Miguel no se enteraría de que yo estaba ahí porque él tenía presentación. Perfecto, una explicación menos.

Aún debía encontrar una excusa para Tía Cass y los chicos por si llegaban a preguntar, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto… Ya planearía algo. Solo necesitaba concentrarme para salir vivo de la pelea y regresar sin ningún rasguño o navajazo.


	8. Breaking The Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones sugeridas:   
> 1) Beat it-Michael Jackson versión (o si lo prefieren, pueden escuchar la versión de Fall Out Boy)  
> 2) Ashes Of The Dawn-Dragonforce  
> 3) Breaking The Law-Judas Priest.

**_ El viernes... _ **

Miguel me había visitado al dormitorio. Me había despertado de malas por el desvelo de ayer y las ojeras comenzaban a hacerse MUY NOTORIAS, desde que abrí la puerta, asusté a Miguel.

— ¡AY VIRGENCITA!—exclamó asustado—No te vi en todo el día y ahora me encuentro con tu carita toda demacrada…

—Agh, ya cállate imbécil. Tuve una mala noche.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama para conversar más a gusto, y para poder acostarme un poco. 

—Hiro...—Miguel me miró preocupado— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Agh, no del todo. Estoy muy cansado, pero no tanto como ayer.

—¿Descansaste al menos entre ayer y hoy?

—No… el prototipo y la programación del nuevo robot me quitaron el sueño—mentí. Le había dicho a Miguel que necesitaba armar otro proyecto para presentárselo al doctor Reynolds para algunos créditos extra, pero era un trabajo de emergencia.

—Perdona por no ayudarte...—Oh, creyó que era por el exceso de trabajo que me inventé a última hora.

—No importa—dije con sinceridad, para no preocuparlo de más— ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Súper, los exámenes me salvaron. Una semana más y por fin mandaré a la chingada al Profe de Solfeo—Miguel estaba radiante, mucho más relajado y más contento. Me encantaba su estúpida sonrisa

—¿Cuánto obtuviste?

—95

—¿Qué? Fuck, entonces si naciste para ser músico—me sorprendí por la noticia.

—Te lo dije, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que Mamá Cass y tú me brindaron.

—Se nota... Qué bueno, me alegro por ti.

—¿Y tú?Bueno, ya sé que eres el más inteligente en esta escuela, así que supongo que obtuviste un promedio perfecto...

—Uff, que te puedo decir. Soy imparable. Termine un examen de dos horas en 15 minutos.

—Te dicen "El súper Hiro"

—Jajajaja… si—Ese apodo me recordó un poco mis aventuras... Fue un momento lindo, pero demonios, era algo extraño recordarlo. Quizá debí contarle a Miguel... Pero no era el momento adecuado—Bien, todavía falta desempacar algunas cosas ¿Quieres que te ayude?—pregunte de manera natural.

—Ya hiciste mucho por mí, amor.

—Te ordeno que me dejes ayudarte y que recibas CUALQUIER TIPO DE AYUDA que yo te ofrezca—Oh si, debía asegurarme de que el dinero que estaba juntando Miguel lo recibiera a como diera lugar.

—Pinche chinito terco—bufó con molestia—Bueno, está bien.

—Vuelves a ser mi esclavo de manera regular, pero todavía te ayudaré a desempacar.

—Gracias, chino bonito.

—¿Otro apodo?

—Me encantan

—Eso supuse. Bien, vámonos al café—dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y escondía en mi mochila el Megabot.

—Ahhh... Bueno, sí quiero que me ayudes, pero no en este preciso momento. Tengo ensayo en media hora, bonito.

—Ah, es cierto—recordé a medias lo que Miguel me había platicado de la banda. Gracias, memoria a corto plazo—¿Cómo vas con eso?

—¡Bien! Hasta yo me sorprendí al volver a tocar una guitarra eléctrica. Ya terminamos de ensamblar las canciones. Hay detallitos, pero estamos puliendo todo. No mames, el chino de Dragonforce toca de puta madre—Miguel pasó su brazo por mi hombro—Es chingón, así como tú.

—Ja, dudo que sea tan genial como yo—golpee a Miguel en el hombro mientras lo acompañaba a la salida— ¿Entonces llegas allá?

—Si, te veré en el café.

—Vale. Adiós, idiota.

—Adiós, mi pinche chino bonito—dijo al despedirse con un beso en los labios.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a dormir antes de ir con Tía Cass. De verdad necesitaba dormir por lo menos quince minutos. Me dejé caer en la cama de lleno, y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba roncando. Dicen que cuando has sufrido un desgaste físico y mental, el cerebro no permite que sueñes porque concentra toda la energía en la recuperación de tu sistema nervioso e inmunológico… pero esa vez, no fue así. Estaba soñando algo muy extraño.

_Miguel y yo estábamos encima de una motocicleta, yo iba manejando mientras él gritaba eufórico. Al parecer estábamos escapando de algo o alguien. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo. Luego, hubo una especie de salto espacial, pues ahora él y yo estábamos en un lugar tranquilo, al parecer una azotea de algún edificio alto de la ciudad... Ambos estábamos mirando hacia arriba. Miguel recostado en mis piernas mientras sostenía mi mano entre la suya._

_—La luna es hermosa, pero no se compara contigo—dijo Miguel, como forma de halago._

_—Cállate, idiota... Me diste un susto de muerte_

Desperté un poco exaltado. Ese sueño se sentía muy real, de verdad sentía como Miguel tomaba mi mano y me hablaba acerca de la muerte... No era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, porque seguramente Tía Cass me mataría... Había prometido visitarla a las 2:00 y ahora me encontraba retrasando por dos horas.

Tome la mochila corriendo para ir al Lucky Cat Coffee. Llegue corriendo y Tía Cass me saludo desde el extremo de la barra.

—¡Hola Tía Cass!—dije mientras entraba al Lucky Cat Coffee

—¡Hiro! Ohh, cariño, has vuelto.

—Sí, vine a ayudar a Miguel para desempacar.

—¡LLEGAS TARDE!!—Alzó la voz e medio del murmullo de los comensales—Pero puedes pasar, ésta siempre será tu casa. Adelante amor.

—Gracias tía—dije mientras subía las escaleras—¿Miguel está arriba?

—Creo que sí cariño.

—Bien. Ahorita te veo.

Me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto. Ahora, las cosas y los muebles estaban acomodados de manera estratégica para darle más espacio a una sola persona. Además, las cosas de Miguel estaban ahí… sólo quedaba organizar su ropa y una que otra caja. 

—¡Hiro!—era Miguel, subiendo las escaleras—lamento la tardanza, es que el ensayo se alargó.

—¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?—pregunté mientras me acercaba a ayudarlo con su guitarra—¿Ya estás listo?

—Yes, más que listo. Fue el ensayo general y no es por alimentar mi ego… pero suena chidísimo.

—Te irá muy bien—dije mientras acercaba la maleta más grande—¿Comenzamos con ésta?

— Si, a ver—Miguel la abrió y volteó la maleta en mi antigua cama—Ya está, sólo debo guardarla en la cómoda. Creo que… quizá por colores esta vez.

Me hizo gracia al ver que su ropa estaba doblada y bien organizada. Recordé que, al menos en mi cuarto, Miguel siempre se quejaba de la limpieza y de la ropa tirada en el suelo.

— Perfecto—dije mientras empezábamos a seleccionar las prendas. Las camisas en los ganchos y las playeras en la cómoda. Luego, proseguimos con los pantalones. Después, con los calcetines y finalmente con su ropa interior.

—Creo que me llevaré esto—sonreí burlándome de un bóxer color rosa que Miguel tenía entre sus cosas.

— ¡HIRO! DEJA AHÍ, YO ME PUEDO ENCARGAR DE MIS PINCHES CALZONES—Miguel intentó quitármelos, pero fui más rápido y me escabullí.

—Ah no, no sabía que de verdad te gustara el color rosa—estiré el bóxer como si se tratara de una resortera.

—Pinche chino, ya dámelos. ¡Y NO ME GUSTA EL ROSA, CUANDO LOS COMPRÉ ERAN ROJOS Y SE DECOLORARON!

—Atrápalos, rosadito—dije mientras lo lanzaba por los aires.

—¡Hiro!—atrapó sus boxers en el aire y los guardó en la cómoda. Estuvimos jugando por otro rato, hasta que Tía Cass nos mandó a callar.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡LA POESÍA ESTÁ POR COMENZAR, GUARDEN SILENCIO!

—¡SI TÍA/MAMÁ CASS!—respondimos al unísono.

—Ya ves, cállate, si no Mamá Cass me va a correr de aquí por andar de escandaloso con su sobrino—dijo Miguel mientras me hacía cosquillas.

—El único escandaloso eres tú—dije mientras acariciaba el fornido pecho de mi novio.

Ambos estábamos cansados, así que nos recostamos en la cama. Miguel estaba haciéndome “cariñitos”, acariciándome el cabello y dándome pequeños besos en el rostro, mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello y le permitía besarme.

—Mhhhh, tus besos me vuelven loco—dijo mientras me besaba en los labios.

—Tú ya estabas loco—correspondí al pequeño beso. Esos momentos donde Miguel y yo estábamos completamente solos sin ser molestados por nadie… valían la pena.

— Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquitito loco—canturreó en español

—Debes enseñarme a hablar español al 100%, Honey me había enseñado lo básico estas últimas semanas, pero ahora te ordeno que me enseñes todo lo que sabes.

—De acuerdo amor—dijo mientras me aplastaba contra la cama. Miguel se separó un poco y me preguntó—Oye, ¿No quieres ir a mi concierto? Ya casi terminamos el semestre y los exámenes ya pasaron… ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?

Me quedé meditando un rato. Debía fingir a como diera lugar que no podía. Me levanté de la cama y le dije

—No Miguel, estoy muy cansado y creo que ya me iré al dormitorio, debo buscar algunas cosas. Además, aún me quiero dormir.

—Está bien, bonito. Te acompaño si quieres.

—No hace falta. Mañana vengo a ayudarte acomodando muebles.

—De acuerdo, con cuidado.

—Adiós.

Y le mentí otra vez. Tendría la última pelea de la semana antes del Grand Battle Bot, así que me dirigí al lugar de la pelea.

Suerte, ven a mí de nuevo.

**_ SÁBADO EN LA TARDE... _ **

Estaba en casa de Tía Cass, todavía ayudando a Miguel a acomodar los muebles y escombrando mi escritorio. Pero era complicado concentrarse en apartar los papeles útiles si él estaba cantando a cada rato.

 _—…and their words are really clear_ —decía mientras empujaba el buró.

—Miguel, guarda silencio...

— _So beat it, just beat it_ —canturreo, intentando imitar la voz de Michael Jackson

—Ese definitivamente no es tu estilo—Todavía estaba pensando en alguna excusa para mi tía en caso de que me llegara a preguntar. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo.

Cuando Miguel se mudó, encontró una caja de comics antiguos. A Fred le gustaban los comics… por eso, podía decirle a Tía Cass que iría a la casa de Fred para mostrarle los cómics. Bien, ese era un buen plan.

—Ash, ya perdí la inspiración. Pinche chino—dijo molesto.

—Ya cállate, ¿a qué hora es tu concierto?

—A las 8:00 de la noche, pero debo estar ahí a las 7:00, entonces me iré a las 6:00.

—Woah, es demasiado tiempo ¿no?

—No en realidad, debemos acondicionar y probar los instrumentos. Afinarlos, conectar todo a los baffles, y hacer una pequeña prueba de sonido.

—Se ve que eres experto en eso. ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?

—Ayer, fue gracioso. Mark me explicó que lo hacen en todos los conciertos.

Mark era un tipo que Miguel conoció en su trabajo. Se volvieron amigos por mero impulso y coincidencia. La verdad, no lo conocía, pero Miguel me había comentado que Mark era cantante de una banda de covers. Fue él quien le había propuesto tocar en la banda por un tiempo hasta que su guitarrista se mejorara de la mano.

—Hiro, ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi concierto?—preguntó Miguel, haciendo su cara de cachorro moribundo.

—Ya te dije que no, hoy quiero dormir toda la noche. Será en otra ocasión, Miguel.

—Pero...

—No

La cara de Miguel mostraba cierta decepción. Así que trate de remediarlo de algún modo.

—Creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí—solté. Ah. La cara de Miguel cambio por completo y ahora estaba feliz—porque Tía Cass quiere que salgamos mañana en familia—nunca le iba a decir que en realidad me sentía mal por no asistir a su primer concierto de rock.

Me moría por verlo tocando la guitarra eléctrica. Ya me había acostumbrado al Miguel tocando canciones mexicanas, esa era una faceta de mi novio que de verdad quería conocer.

—Perfecto, acondicionaremos el espacio para que te quedes. ¿Trajiste ropa?—Oh yeah. Se había animado por completo.

—Si, está en mi mochila—Dije sin prestarle tanta atención, mientras buscaba algo en mi antiguo escritorio.

—¿En esta?

—Aja...—de pronto, mi cerebro hizo "click", y recordé que dentro estaban el Megabot—¡Miguel! ¡Deja eso!

—Solo acomodare tu ropa, no pienses nada extraño.

Le arrebate la mochila y la escondí debajo del escritorio con rapidez.

—No toques mis cosas, yo puedo acomodarla solo.

—Pinche chino amargado. Ya tranquilízate. Yo no pensaba burlarme de tus calzones como tú lo hiciste—dijo el moreno con dramatismo.

—Jajajaja, no me quería arriesgar—solté un poco tenso.

—Pero yo no soy un ojete como tú—Miguel se acercó para abrazarme por la espalda. Adoraba esos abrazos espontáneos... Pero no lo iba a admitir.

—No soy un ojete, "cabrón"—solté sin mirarlo.

De un momento a otro, sentí una mano de Miguel deslizándose de mi cintura hasta mi cadera.

—Pero te ves tierno cuando te enojas—dijo con burla.

Su mano se deslizó hasta debajo de mi playera. Woah, eso se estaba empezando a descontrolar.

—Mi-Miguel... Q-Qué haces?—empezaba a ponerme más tenso de lo normal. Ese era el primer contacto de "ese" tipo. ¿Acaso Miguel quería...?

—Nada... Solo acaricio a mi novio.

—Es-espera...

Empezó a besarme el cuello. Mierda, empezaba a sentirse demasiado bien... Y me estaba asustando.

—Hiro...—Miguel deslizó su mano hasta la parte trasera de mi pantalón. Sentí como jalaba la orilla de éste...

—Miguel...

Mi mente estaba explotando. Las sensaciones físicas hicieron que me mordiera el labio inferior para disimular los nervios... No estaba listo para eso, pero...

—Esto se llama venganza—dijo Miguel mientras tomaba el resorte de mis bóxers y lo jalaba a una distancia considerable. El idiota lo soltó, provocándome cierto ardor en la espalda baja.

—AHHHHH, ¡MALDITO!—comencé a sobarme la parte afectada.

—Jajajajajajaja, ya me debías muchas, pinche chino.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—Ah no, iré a bañarme. Luego continuamos esto si quieres—dijo con burla, mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—No, se pondrá rojo después—dijo bajando las escaleras.

Ah no, me las iba a pagar. También baje las escaleras para buscar el calentador de agua. Miguel odiaba bañarse con agua fría o con agua demasiado caliente.

Y ese día, el termostato del agua nunca se había visto tan interesante...

Espere a que él abriera la ducha y comencé a jugar con el termostato mientras Miguel se bañaba.

—Ah, supinchemadre, quemaaaaaa—oh si... Eso le iba a enseñar a no meterse con Hiro Hamada. Una vuelta para la izquierda...

—Ay, no mames. ¡Que pedo! ¡Está helada!—escuche como Miguel trataba con desesperación de maniobrar con las llaves.

Estuve jugando con eso por un buen rato.

—Esto SI se llama venganza—hable afuera del baño.

—¡HIROOOOOOOOO!

Me fui corriendo al cuarto para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas. Escuchar a Miguel gritando me inspiró y me lleno de ánimos. Esa sería una gran noche.

Más tarde...

Me morí de risa cuando vi su piel enrojecida por el agua caliente. A veces podía ser muy malvado si me lo proponía.

De cualquier forma, Miguel se vistió de prisa con una musculosa negra y con unos jeans. Según él, para darse un aire "rockero" acorde con lo que tocarían.

Se peinó como pudo, tomó sus cosas y se fue al concierto.

Estuve esperando a eso de las 7:00 para salir del café.

Me excusé con Tía Cass y no hubo necesidad de explicar nada más. Tome el autobús más cercano para que me llevara al otro lado de la cuidad.

En la mochila tenía la máscara de kitsune (a la que también le coloque un distorsionador de voz), $1,000 dólares, el Megabot y su control, además de algunas papas fritas y una soda que me servirían si me daba hambre.

El Grand Battle Bot era el torneo más grande de todo San Fransokyio. Se realizaba de manera ilegal, debido a las apuestas, pero muchas personas sabían de ese torneo. ¿Por qué la policía no intervenía? Porque la ubicación era un secreto total, la cual se liberaba pocas horas antes del torneo.

Los participantes podían apostar grandes sumas de dinero. Era obvio que los peores criminales de San Fransokyo estaban involucrados en esto. En las peleas de robots anteriores, había escapado de muchos maleantes. El jueves estuvieron a punto de lincharme, pero ya tenía bastante experiencia en el escape. Era bastante flexible y ágil para salir de esos problemas.

Antes no media el peligro, sobreviví a muchas peleas y salí vivo. Sabía que en esa pelea, el riesgo de salir herido o de que me llevaran a la comisaría era del 40%, pero por ayudar a Miguel, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Finalmente. A las 8:00 pm llegué donde se supone estaba el torneo. Era una especie de bodega o de salón enorme de dos pisos. Más parecía un bar de mala muerte que un torneo, si no fuera por los rings que estaban ubicados al centro y en los alrededores del salón. Un escenario se encontraba en la parte trasera, casi dando a una puerta de salida de emergencia. Me imaginé que era el espacio donde el presentador estaría anunciando y dándole seguimiento a las batallas. En los costados, había grandes televisiones donde se apreciaban todos los ángulos de los rings.

Había más de 1,000 asistentes, entre ellos reconocí a peleadores veteranos y a algunos novatos. Al parecer, venían de ciudades vecinas y lucharían por ganar el mayor premio.

Eso me emociono bastante. Era mi primer torneo y estaba dispuesto a ganar. Solo que... Había algo extraño. No era tiempo de pensar en eso…

Me coloque la máscara de kitsune para evitar que me reconocieran. Si se enteraban que Hiro Hamada había regresado a las peleas... Tendría bastantes problemas.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto. Supuse que era hora de empezar...

—Buenas noches, damas, crimínales y caballeros—escuche la voz del presentador. Era un viejo de aspecto desagradable que hablaba por el micrófono.— Bienvenidos al Grand Battle Robot de San Fransokyo.

Todos comenzaron a vitorear mientras las luces se encendían en los rings. Y por ende las del escenario... me di cuenta de que había una gran muchedumbre al pie de este. No recordaba haber leído jamás acerca de un concierto...

—Oye tú—pregunte con voz distorsionada por la máscara a un chico que estaba cerca de ahí—¿Por qué tanto alboroto con el escenario?

—Porque habrá un concierto, zorrito. Una banda de presentará para no levantar sospechas de la policía.

—Será como... Un camuflaje.

—Desde luego. Los organizadores no son tontos. Mientras dure el concierto, tendremos suficiente tiempo para terminar el torneo.

Eso me inspiro más confianza; el presentador siguió hablando.

—Ahora mismo, el registro finalizó. Daremos paso a las apuestas. Dejen su dinero en la plataforma y podrán ser testigos de la masacre de robots más grande de toda la ciudad. Como invitados y carnada esta noche... ¡¡¡Les presentamos a la banda "No More Silence"!!!

Un grupo de chicos salieron detrás del escenario, muy animados, lanzando improperios y recibiendo la ovación del público.

No les preste atención en lo absoluto, pues mi mirada estaba centrada en todos los robots que alcanzaba a ver. Analizaba las debilidades y las armas de cada uno. En efecto, habían mejorado bastante en los últimos años.

—¡Les recuerdo, que esta noche NO HAY REGLAS! Todo está permitido en el Grand Battle Bot... ¡COMIENCEN!—los vítores me estremecieron los oídos.

En el fondo, se escuchaba la voz del líder de la banda.

—HOLA CABRONES ¿¡COMO SE LA ESTÁN PASANDO ESTA NOCHE!?

La muchedumbre le respondió con un grito al unísono

—Bien cabrones. Quiero ver esa puta actitud a todo lo que da. Esto es The Grand Battle Bot y nosotros somos—la voz se transfiguró por y con una técnica "rompe-gargantas" (mejor conocida como "gutural") el tipo gritó—¡NO-MORE-SILEEEEEEEENCE!

La multitud estalló en un grito bastante animado. El sonido de la batería y del bajo comenzó a comenzó a invadir todo el lugar. Como una maldita explosión que me indicaba que ya era hora...

No me dio tiempo de analizar a los integrantes de la banda. Ni siquiera voltee a verlos con detenimiento. Sólo estaba ahí, mirando a todos los competidores. Dieron la señal y subí a uno de los rings casi de inmediato.

Las peleas del torneo se caracterizaban por ser rápidas, sin oportunidad de fallar o de arrepentirse. Quienes subieran primero al ring, serían los que competirían. No importaba quién o quienes fueran los adversarios.

En mi primera pelea de esa noche, mi contrincante era un veterano. Ya había vencido a su robot en múltiples ocasiones. Así que no me preocupaba demasiado.

Esa noche, sólo quería divertirme, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras tanto, el cantante entonó una melodía bastante conocida… un clásico.

**_They told him don't you ever come around here_ **

**_Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_ **

**_The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_ **

**_So beat it, just beat it_ **

Qué coincidencia… era la misma canción que Miguel estaba cantando en la tarde. Pero no podía distraerme pensando en él.

La chica de las apuestas de acercó con una bandeja para que depositáramos la cantidad que íbamos a apostar. Dejé en la bandeja $1,000 dólares. El contrario dejó otros $1,000 dólares. Bien, estaba inspirado. Una muy buena cantidad de dinero me aguardaba.

Chiaki me miró con mucho rencor. Ugh, si cara simplemente me daba asco.

—Nos volvemos a ver las caras, maldito Kitsune.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Chiaki...—tome el control del primer Megabot y lo extendí de forma dramática—¿Listo para perder, OTRA VEZ?

**_You better run, you better do what you can_ **

**_Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_ **

**_You want to be tough, better do what you can_ **

**_So beat it, but you want to be bad_ **

—Me las vas a pagar, por tu culpa perdí mucho dinero—el tipo tomo el control y su robot se dirigió hacia mí con rapidez.

El robot era pequeño, pero había sufrido bastantes modificaciones. Ahora tenía un rayo que podía perforar diversas superficies... Incluyendo la piel. Eso era jugar muy sucio.

—Ésta vez, no escaparán vivos, ni tu robot ni tú—dijo con malicia. Básicamente, ese tipo quería destruir mi robot, y de paso, matarme.

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated_ **

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

**_Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it_ **

**_Just beat it, beat it_ **

Coloqué mi robot en la plataforma con mucha calma. Activé el Megabot y su cara amarilla-simpática cambió de color a la roja-siniestra. Ese cambio me seguía dando gracia a pesar de haber pasado tantos años.

—Lo que tú digas, idiota de mierda—Planeaba alargar la pelea todo lo que pudiera.

No le daría el gusto de verme morir y mucho menos de saborear mi derrota. En lugar lleno de criminales, al final no quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarlos o volverse uno. Y esa noche, ante la mirada y el juicio de todos, yo sólo era un criminal más. Un criminal con máscara de kitsune y voz transfigurada, por supuesto.

**_They're out to get you, better leave while you can_ **

**_Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_ **

**_You want to stay alive, better do what you can_ **

**_So beat it, just beat it_ **

Tantas peleas, tantos encuentros y jamás iba a cambiar su estrategia. Fue un gran error en primer lugar haber anexado al robot un rayo; podías llegar a herirte a ti mismo si no tenías cuidado. Pero eso sólo les pasaba a los idiotas como Chiaki.

Los servos de levitación magnética fueron de bastante utilidad. Mi bot se desintegró en tres partes, las cuales atacaron diferentes puntos del contrario. Y tal y como predije, Chiaki intentó darles con el láser a todos. No lo consiguió, en cambio, comencé a atacarlo en su propio juego.

**_You have to show them that you're really not scared_ **

**_You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare_ **

**_They'll kick you, then they beat you,_ **

**_Then they'll tell you it's fair_ **

**_So beat it, but you want to be bad_ **

Con una maniobra y gracias a la experiencia previa, el Megabot se deslizó debajo de la estructura del robot de Chiaki. Con un ágil movimiento, le arranqué la pierna izquierda, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, o al menos eso pretendía.

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated_ **

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

El robot giró para mantener el equilibrio y activo el rayo para perforar un poco de mi bot. Oh, una reacción interesante. Analizando a Chiaki, supuse que ahora pretendía perforar sólo una parte del Megabot para lograr desestabilizarlo. Pero lo burle con facilidad.

Sin embargo, yo me había anticipado bastante a cualquier movimiento y mejora de cualquier robot de pelea al que me había enfrentado.

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated_ **

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

Las piezas permanecieron juntas, mientras trataba de que Chiaki volviera a activar el rayo láser de su robot.

Tal y como esperaba, en menos de cinco segundos, Chiaki volvió a atacar con el rayo al Megabot. Eso ya me estaba aburriendo, pero debía aguantar, al menos hasta que terminara la canción.

—¿No tienes otro movimiento?—pregunté mientras seguía burlando al robot—Esto comienza a aburrirme.

**_Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

—YA DEJA DE MOVERTE—jajaja, la desesperación de Chiaki ya era palpable. Unos segundos más…

Sólo necesitaba distraerlo. Acomodé el Megabot de manera que sus extremidades encontraran un ángulo de 72°

Me moví de nuevo con la seguridad de que ahora el tipo iba a atacarme directamente

De pronto, escuche el poderoso solo de la guitarra. Ese solo que sólo podía ser ejecutado por Eddie Van Hallen a la perfección… y casualmente, por el guitarrista de esa banda. Acepto que sonaban jodidamente bien.

Y ahí es estaba, el momento perfecto. Inspirado por el solo, deje que el Megabot se quedara quieto en un lugar. Un punto estratégico.

Chiaki apuntó con el rayo y dijo sintiéndose el ganador.

—Te tengo ¡DESTRUIRÉ TU MIERDA DE ROBOT!

Pero no… lo hizo. Todo ese tiempo sólo estuve buscando el ángulo perfecto. Una de las mejoras del Megabot era la capacidad de reflexión que había instalado en su cuerpo. Añadí como material externo una aleación de aluminio pulido, era mucho más ligera que un vidrio o un espejo, pero con las mismas propiedades. Además, había reforzado al bot para repeler el rayo.

Al disparar el rayo, Chiaki no esperó que su robot cayera fulminado por el impacto del mismo en su propio cuerpo…

**_Beat it, beat it_ **

**_Beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

**_No one wants to be defeated_ **

**_Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_ **

**_It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ **

**_Just beat it, beat it_ **

**_Beat it, beat it, beat it_ **

—Pero que rayos—Dijo muy confundido el peleador veterano.

—Has perdido, otra vez—dije triunfante.

—No es.. posible…

—Sí que lo es. Aprende a perder, idiota—dije mientras guardaba el Megabot. Todos los espectadores comenzaron a ovacionarme, algunos otros a maldecir, pues habían perdido sus apuestas.

La chica del ring se acercó a entregarme el dinero. Y anunciaron al primer ganador de la noche: El chico Kitsune.

Hubiera preferido un sobrenombre más… interesante, pero ese estaba bien para proteger mi identidad. Supongo…

—Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—dije mientras me retiraba del ring.

—Algún día… te mataré, maldito Kitsune

—No si yo lo hago primero, Chiaki.

Me dirigí hacia otro ring mientras la banda estaba terminando con la interpretación. Debía felicitarlos o al menos buscarlos en Facebook. Era una coincidencia que tocaran la misma canción que Miguel tarareaba en la tarde. Les tomé una foto con mi celular y me acerqué despreocupadamente al ring más cercano al escenario. Ahí pude observar con más claridad a la banda

Eran cinco chicos: El vocalista, el bajista, dos guitarristas y el baterista. Todos estaban cubiertos con una especie de máscara, que sólo cubria parte de su boca y su nariz, a excepción del vocalista. Él usaba un antifaz bastante llamativo.

Quiza las máscaras estaban de moda.

Cuando el vocalista finalizó la canción, todos gritaron emocionados. El olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol comenzó a invadir la estancia. El vocalista anunció la siguiente canción, mientras yo volvía a subir al ring.

**_ Un par de horas después… _ **

Joder, ya llevaba más de $5,000 dólares de ganancia. Había sido una noche bastante lucrativa, y los chicos de la banda seguían tocando. En efecto, el torneo estaba a punto de terminar y había enfrentado como a 20 tipos diferentes, eso sin incluir cuando me retó un equipo de cinco idiotas esperando ganarme. Jaja… pobres ilusos.

—¿CÓMO SE LA ESTÁN PASANDO HOOOOOY?—otra vez el vocalista. Recibió todavía una gran ovación—YA CASI FINALIZAMOS ESTE GRAND BATTLE BOT. ASÍ QUE TOCAREMOS ALGO QUE ENCIENDA LOS ÁNIMOS QUE SE ESTÁN APAGANDO… CON USTEDES “ASHES OF THE DAWN, DE DRAGONFOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE—Omitiendo los guturales, ese tipo cantaba muy bien.

Ahora me estaba preparando para la pelea con un novato. Al subir al ring, me di cuenta de que mi contrincante era… un jovencito. Pero siendo sincero, no esperaba que les permitieran el acceso a menores de edad. Pero así son las peleas de robots…

No quería ser tan malo con él, pues me recordaba a mí cuando era apenas un niño… aunque… la cara de susto no se la quitaría nadie.

Mi atención volvió a centrarse en mi contrincante. El niño sacó el dinero. Era unos escasos $10 dólares. Yo me burlé en silencio por un momento y aposté $50 dólares.

—Hey, relájate—intenté que se calmara de algún modo. Tenía sólo 13 años y parecía que era su primera pelea de robots. Vaya forma de empezar…

—No me digas que hacer—contestó el hijo de puta, bastante enojado pero con cara de “Me estoy meando en los pantalones”. Okey basta de cortesía. Lo iba a destruir.

—Bien, no seré amable contigo—dije mientras tomaba el Megabot y lo colocaba en modo de ataque.

—Ese robot—dijo el chico—lo he visto antes.

—Ya deja de hablar y pelea—me estaba impacientando 

**_Trapped in this maze of existence, entombed by misery_ **

**_I was blinded by my fears_ **

**_Lost in the dark, through the shadows I heard you scream my name_ **

**_Oh help me, please, out of this nightmare_ **

—Comienza tú, vamos.

El chico me miró y me sonrió socarronamente. Al ver su robot me quedé atónito. No era tan genial como el mío, no eran servos de levitación magnética, sólo era… una esfera pequeña. Trate de no burlarme, lo juro.

**_All my life I've been playing with fire_ **

**_Set me free that's my only desire_ **

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunté más por curiosidad y cinismo que amabilidad.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre para saber que te voy a derrotar, Kitsune—el chico era demasiado confiado… y me estaba sacando de quicio.

Comenzó la pelea.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

El niño realizó con un ataque muy simple. Mi experiencia me decía "Destrúyelo" pero ahora no estaba seguro... ¿Acaso me estaba ablandando? Simplemente sentí nostalgia. Pero el sentimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por la decepción y el deseo de ganarle.

Fue un movimiento muy tonto. El Megabot se adhirió a la estructura redonda, ejerció presión en el diámetro de la circunferencia y la pequeña esfera se fragmentó a la mitad. El Megabot le dio una paliza a esa pobre... Bola de metal.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

El chico parecía decepcionado. 

—Deme otra oportunidad. Tengo más dinero—dijo mostrándome al menos otros $100 dólares.

Lo mire a través de la máscara y mi instinto me dijo "Está intentando engañarte. Sabes que es una trampa"

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—Su cara llena de miedo fingido e inocencia me alertó. Yo había usado esa estrategia por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento por no cumplir sus expectativas, señor Kitsune.

Tome otros $100 dólares y los arroje a la bandeja.

**_Fear deep inside, is it madness that fueled my ecstasy?_ **

**_Now I'm drowning in my sorrows_ **

**_Lord answer my prayers, lost in despair, is this the end?_ **

**_Breaking the silence so real, we'll make it together_ **

—Esta vez ya no finjas... Sé que ese robot está diseñado con alguna aleación extraña. Si piensas que caeré en ese juego, estás equivocado. Vamos niño, quiero un rival de verdad.

—Pues lo tendrá—dijo bastante ofuscado al verse descubierto. Bien, esa reacción era la que estaba esperando.

El robot se acercó al Megabot rodando. De pronto, salieron sus extremidades. Ahora habla duplicado su tamaño. Su diseño era bastante simple a comparación del mío: la bola de metal podía desplegar las extremidades del robot, cada extremidad contaba con pequeñas navajas que al parecer estaban hechas de acero. El rostro del robot estaba adornado con un pequeño yelmo de hierro… pero su diseño era lamentable. El chico solo pintó dos ojos rojos en la estructura superior. Ugh, no tenía mucha imaginación, al parecer.

**_All my dreams have been torn into pieces_ **

**_Hear the screams of my eternal pain_ **

Para diseñar un robot de ese estilo, debía poseer conocimientos muy elevados de robótica, química y de física. Por lo visto, era un joven con muchas aspiraciones. No era algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, pero me pareció divertido.

—Su robot será destruido...

—No lo creo, niño.

Y empezó el ataque. Por extraño que parezca, en Megabot parecía no afectarle en absoluto, a pesar de que le pegaba en el rostro e intentaba arrancarle las extremidades, éstas desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en cualquier parte de ese cuerpo redondo.

Bien, esto se ponía interesante.

De pronto, el yelmo de metal que cubría la cabeza comenzó a derretirse. Como si fuera lava.

—Pero qué...

—¿Sabe que este metal puede alcanzar una temperatura de 506 grados Kevin sin dañar los componentes internos?

—¿De qué está hecho?—pregunte emocionado. Olvide por un momento que estábamos en medio de una pelea.

—Aleación de cobre y titanio. Quizá... Debería cuidar más los servos... Su robot se está derritiendo.

Mierda, me había tomado con la guardia baja. Era cierto. Los servos comenzaron a derretirse, eso afecto bastante el campo magnético del robot. No podía ser cierto, prácticamente me tenía contra las cuerdas, un ataque directo al robot de ese muchacho significaba la destrucción inminente del mío.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

—Acérquese, si quiere ganar esta pelea, debe atacar—el estúpido intento darle alcance al Megabot. Y yo no podía hacer más que evitarlo. Sin embargo, un brazo de ese cuerpo esférico atrapó lo que sería la pierna izquierda de mi robot. El Megabot no estaba diseñado para soportar una temperatura tan elevada, por lo que al liberarse, el servo quedó completamente derretido.

—CARAJO—Mi preciado robot estaba “herido”. No podía acercarme, de lo contrario, el Megabot sería fundido en cuestión de segundos.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

**_Yeah_ **

Debía hacer algo... ¿pero qué? Supuse que debía mirar las cosas desde otro ángulo... Le había hecho pocas mejoras, entre ellas la aleación y el plasma… Ah, eso era... Casi lo olvidaba.

—Chico, ¿has escuchado acerca del plasma inducido por láser?

El chico abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. El Megabot sacó de sus extremidades unas pequeñas navajas (gracias, Wasabi) El plan ahora se limitaba a cercenar el robot del niño.

—No puede ser...—Su robot trato de acercarse al mío para un ataque directo e inmovilizarme, pero no lo logro.

En el fondo, podía escuchar el bendito solo de guitarra. Quienes fueran, eran unos malditos dioses del Guitar Hero o algo similar. Eso me animó bastante para concretar mi ataque final.

Un pequeño salto y un giro fue suficiente. El robot del muchacho fue reducido a ocho piezas diferentes, todas completamente separadas del cuerpo del robot. Y esta vez, no pudo volver a funcionar.

—Te dije que quería un verdadero rival—sonreí para mis adentros.

—No es cierto—el chico parecía bastante abatido.

Me acercaron la bandeja de la apuesta. Sin embargo, no tome todo el dinero. Solo los $100 dólares que había apostado. Bien, me estaba carcomiendo la culpa.

**_I have seen the sorrow in your eyes_ **

**_How I wish I'd made things better_ **

**_Find the strength to leave the past behind_ **

**_Just one more time, we'll live again_ **

—¿Qué está haciendo?—pregunto el niño extrañado por mi actitud tan benévola.

—Es lo justo. Casi inutilizaste al Megabot. Con un servo dañado no puede pelear tan bien.

—Pero yo—estaba asombrado—Usted destruyo mi robot...

—Tienes un gran potencial—dije tratando de sincerarme—pero lo estás desperdiciando en este lugar. Puedes llegar aún más lejos si te lo propones.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? Es más fácil ganar dinero en estas peleas—Ouch, ¿en serio así de patético sonaba cuando tenía su edad?

—No lo creo, niño. Eres demasiado joven... Y aquí, solo hay crimínales. ¿Quieres morirte?—Espero que eso lo haya hecho entrar en razón.

—Pero no me ha pasado nada malo.

—Pero puede pasarte. Las cosas han cambiado—me senté en cuclillas para tratar de encararlo y verlo a los ojos—Yo también pelee desde joven, y era muy bueno. Pero una vez, alguien me dijo que... Usará mi cerebro para otras cosas. Buscar otro ángulo, y encuentra la respuesta. Trata de hacerlo, niño. Vamos. Deja este mundo tan mediocre y haz algo con esa mente brillante que tienes—dije señalando su cabeza.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

El niño me miró y me reprochó

—Pero sigues aquí… y eres el mejor—eso alimentó mi ego, pero mi cabeza decía “saca al niño de este mundo”, eso es lo que Tadashi habría querido.

—Eso es… por otro asunto. Uno en el que decidí arriesgar mi vida—me levanté para caminar hacia un extremo, guardé el dinero en mis bolsillos—Las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo. Sal de aquí ahora que puedes. Y haz algo de provecho.

**_The time has come for me_ **

**_The time to overcome and do what is right_ **

**_For the world to see_ **

**_And from the ashes of the dawn I arise_ **

—¡Señor Kitsune!—Me llamó el chico y voltee—Gra-Gracias

Asentí y salte fuera del ring. Mi buena acción del día se había concretado.

**_From the fire_ **

El torneo ya casi iba a terminar, como les dije, no duraba mucho para evitar que fuera detectado por la policía. Bien, mi ganancia era de $5,347 dólares, y aunque pude haber ganado más, supuse que para Miguel sería suficiente. Ya era hora de distraerme un poco en algo que no fueran las peleas.

Me dirigí al escenario para ver el concierto. O al menos lo poco que quedaba del show. El vocalista habló de nuevo.

—YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL, So... Quiero dedicarles esta canción a todos ustedes. Porque... No importa que sean o de dónde vengan, en este momento TODOS estamos... Violando la ley—Mierda, el tipo tenía razón. Todos lanzaron un ¡Yeahhhhh!

Ugh, demasiados decibeles para mí gusto. El vocalista continuó con su sermón.

—MI NOMBRE ES MARK, ELLOS SON ASHLEY, PETER, JOHN Y MIGUEL. NOSOTROS SOMOS "NO MORE SILENCE" ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN DE LA NOCHE.

Los demás dieron un paso al frente. Todos, al mismo tiempo se quitaron las máscaras mientras las arrojaban al público. Y ahí me di cuenta de algo escalofriante...

HABIAN DICHO… MARK Y… MIGUEL

Las luces estroboscópicas alumbraron los rostros de todos los miembros de la banda. Eran cuatro hombres y una mujer. Todos me eran desconocidos... Excepto alguien. Ahí, de pie, sosteniendo una guitarra negra, con un look bastante extraño, estaba un rostro MÁS QUE FAMILIAR. UN ROSTRO QUE QUERÍA GOLPEAR EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO.

—CON USTEDES... BREAKING THE LAAAW—La batería marcó cuatro tiempos. En el último, el baterista golpeó el bombo y los tambores para ser secundado por las guitarras.

Maldita sea. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MIGUEL ESTABA AHÍ!

Bien, ahora mis niveles de estrés y de preocupación inminente se habían instalado en miorganizsmo a una velocidad envidiable.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACÍA ALLÍ?

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE AQUÍ SERÍA SU CONCIERTO?

POR TODOS LOS GRANDES CIENTÍFICOS ¿QUÉ CARAJOS TENÍA EN LOS OJOS?

Bien, estaba molesto, no, estaba ¡MÁS QUE FURIOSO! ME LLEVA LA…

—¡Señor Kitsune!—ah, era ese niño otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunté enfurecido.

—Señor… debe salir de aquí—dijo el niño muy asustado.

—Oye niño, no me vas a asustar. Te dije que salieras de aquí—lo miré molesto. A pesar de que aún traía la máscara, mi voz denotaba enojo.

—Señor, yo solo trato de devolverle un favor—trató d tomar aire y me soltó—La policía está en camino.

—¿QUÉ DICES? CO-¿CÓMO SABES ESO?—pregunté, zarandeándolo en el acto.

—Alguien denunció la ubicación de la pelea… Ya viene para acá.

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA

—A eso me refería con “salir de este mundo”—Miré al chiquillo con cierto agradecimiento—Corre niño, sal de aquí ¡AHORA!

El niño asintió, tomó su pequeño bolso y se dirigió a la salida más cercana. Era cuestión de minutos. La policía se movilizaba bastante rápido.

Las apuestas en peleas de robots se habían estado persiguiendo con mucha más frecuencia, y la pena era de un año de prisión. Todos los presentes seríamos llevados a juicio y quizá encarcelados, incluso la banda.

Hubiera escapado en ese preciso momento, hubiera seguido los pasos del niño y alejarme de esa bodega, llegar al café de Tía Cass y dormir profundamente esperando la llegada de Miguel… sólo que había un pequeño problema. MI NOVIO ESTABA TOCANDO TODAVÍA. No era posible, debía sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Miguel.

Comencé a empujar a la gente con impaciencia para abrirme paso hasta el frente. Debía llamar la atención del idiota aquél. Me quité la máscara a mitad del recorrido porque sentía que me estaba asfixiando entre todos los cuerpos que se encontraban ahí.

Intenté llamar su atención desde ahí, pero el muy idiota estaba tan concentrado en la introducción de la canción que me ignoró completamente. Ni siquiera se percató de que yo estaba ahí. DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL.

Se me ocurrió gritarle para ver si volteaba si quiera a verme… Aspiré con fuerza para lanzar un sonoro “¡ _MIGUEEEEEEEEEEL!”_

Pero mi voz fue apagada de inmediato por la de Mark… maldito vocalista. Me las pagaría si volvía a verlo.

**_There I was completely wasted, out of work and down_ **

**_All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town_ **

Volví a abrirme paso a empujones entre la gente. De ser necesario, sacaría el Megabot y comenzaría a golpearlos en la cara para que me dejaran pasar. Pero no contaba con algo más… definitivamente mi buena suerte ya se había acabado.

Desde el segundo piso, alguien me había estado observando.

Sentí su maldita mirada fijada en mi cabeza. No era divertido… Y estaba comenzando a molestarme. Miré discretamente hacia arriba y le enseñé el dedo de en medio al tipo que me estaba observando. O bueno, al menos a su gran sombra…

**_Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die_ **

**_So I might as well begin to put some action in my life_ **

MIERDA…

Alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo salió de su escondite. Y no era cualquier persona. ERA YAMA…

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Llamó a dos sujetos que al parecer trabajaban para él, les gritó algo y me señaló inmediatamente. No debía ser un genio para saber qué les había dicho.

— ¡ATRÁPENLO!

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Creo que era buen momento para acelerar el escape. Empecé a abrirme paso con empujones, cada vez más fuertes, entre toda la maldita muchedumbre.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Los tipos hicieron lo mismo. Bien, era hora de sacar el Megabot.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Eso los distrajo un poco. Pero otro sujeto volvió a aparecer por la derecha. Intentó abalanzarse contra mí, pero me agaché a tiempo. El tipo aplastó a tres hombres que estaban mirando el concierto. Por su aspecto, supuse que eran los más rudos de su ciudad. El pobre secuaz de Yama fue golpeado brutalmente por los tres gorilas.

**_So much for the golden future I can't even start_ **

**_I've had every promise broken, there's anger in my heart_ **

Eso me había dado tiempo suficiente para acercarme al escenario un poco más. Una ventaja de ser tan delgado era que podía escabullirme entre las personas, pero ahora… fuck.

**_You don't know what it's like, you don't have a clue_ **

**_If you did you'd find yourselves doing the same thing too_ **

Ya casi llegaba. El Megabot salió volando y lo atrapé en el aire. Seguramente me habrían perdido de vista entre toda la multitud.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Cinco metros… quizá menos, era lo que me separaba de Miguel.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Bien, ya estaba más cerca…

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

—¡Miguel!—grité a todo pulmón. Pero no, nada. No prestaba atención. Mi grito se perdió entre los demás.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

De pronto, escuché unas sirenas. No sabía si era la canción o si ya habían llegado los policías… Hubiera deseado que esas sirenas fueran las de la policía en otro momento… pronto me tenía que dar a la fuga. Y Miguel seguía tocando ahí, como si nada. Él se acercó lo suficiente al escenario junto con el segundo guitarrista para empezar a tocar el solo de guitarra de la canción.

**_You don't know what it's like_ **

Por un instante…

Sólo un instante, me olvidé de la desesperación que sentía, tenía a un gran guitarrista dando lo mejor de sí en ese escenario, como en cada presentación que había presenciado.

Sabía que no era momento, sabía que estaban persiguiéndome.

Sabía que la policía estaría ahí en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero…

Ver a Miguel tocando ese solo, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Lo juro, estaba a punto de darme un puto infarto y no tenía a Baymax cerca con los desfibriladores. Y OH DIOS MIO, SE VEÍA DEMASIADO SEXY

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, no más. Sentí cómo alguien jalaba el gorro de mi sudadera, casi asfixiándome. Todos gritaban a coro la maldita estrofa, pero nadie prestaba atención a lo que pasaba.

 ** _—Breaking the law, breaking the law—_** coreaban los idiotas. Y yo solo rezaba para que los gorilas de Yama no me dieran alcance.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe o lo que fueran a hacerme. Pero por extraño que parezca, no sentía nada. ¿ACASO YA ESTABA MUERTO?

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

No, solo era una chica que me gritó: “SE TE CAYÓ ESTO” Me mostró un gran fajo de billetes. Oh, era la ganancia de esa noche. Le di las gracias como pude y me apresuré a llegar a la valla.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

POR FIN HABÍA LLEGADO AL FRENTE DEL ESCENARIO.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

—¡¡MIGUEEEEEEEEEEL!!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

**_Breaking the law, breaking the law_ **

Con un solo acorde, terminó la canción. Todos los vítores comenzaron a invadir mis oídos y un alivio se instaló en mi sistema. Aproveché para volver a gritar.

—¡MIGUEEEEEL!

—¿Hiro?—Su sospresa era bastante notoria. No esperaba encontrarme ahí, todo exaltado, con un bot en la mano, apestando a sudor propio y ajeno. 

Mark estaba dando las reverencias y las gracias correspondientes; yo me salté la valla de seguridad con agilidad. Miguel se quitó la guitarra y fue corriendo hacia mí. Se veía bastante contento, a decir verdad.

—¡Hiro!—me levantó del suelo y me abrazó. Yo intenté soltarme, tratando de advertirle que era perseguido—pensé que no vendrías

Me liberé de su abrazo asfixiante. Miré asustado alrededor. Mi desconcierto lo alarmó.

—Hiro ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Miguel, no hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Toma tus cosas y CORRE! Debemos salir de aquí…—lo tomé de la muñeca, mientras jalaba su chamarra de cuero.

—Espera, pero los otros…

—¡Déjalos! Estarán bien—de pronto, un estrepitoso choque se escuchó al fondo. Una luz cegadora, quizá un reflector, nos apuntó a mí y a Miguel.

Oh no…

—VAYA VAYA… GUIRO—la voz de Yama se escuchó en el parlante—No creí que volvieras a tu vieja escuela… Chicos… ya saben qué hacer.

Bien… ese momento, sentí que estaba a punto de morirme. Y desgraciadamente, Miguel se iba a morir conmigo.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados por todos lados de maleantes. Bien… las opciones de escape estaban casi agotadas.

Solo un milagro podía salvarnos.

Y como si alguien estuviera escuchando mis plegarias, las sirenas de la policía volvieron a escucharse. Un gran estrépito en el fondo.

—¡QUIETO, TODO MUNDO! ¡ESTÁN DETENIDOS!—escuchamos un helicóptero por arriba del edificio.

¡MIERDA! DEBÍAMOS SALIR DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO Aprovechamos la confusión para salir corriendo por la puerta trasera al lado del escenario.

—¡HIRO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?—Miguel estaba corriendo, con la guitarra en mano todavía—¿POR QUÉ NOS PERSIGUEN?

—¿Quiénes? ¿LOS POLICIAS O LOS HOMBRES DE YAMA?

—¿QUIÉN CARAJOS ES YAMA? ¿QUIÉN LE HABLÓ A LA POLICÍA? ¿POR QUÉ VENISTE SIN AVISARME?

—¡NO PREGUNTES AHORA, SÓLO CORRE!

Como 10 segundos después, los policías comenzaron a invadir el lugar.

Estaban armados… y como en una película de acción, comenzaron a disparar.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para escondernos en algún lugar. Encontramos un pequeño callejón oscuro y estrecho, lo suficientemente amplio para que dos personas se ocultaran ahí.

—Agh, debemos escapar ahora… no podemos dejar que la policía nos encuentre. Tampoco Yama… o será el fin.

Me asomé rápidamente, fuera del callejón y al lado de la acera vislumbré una motocicleta Harley Davidson negra. Esa oportunidad no iba a volver…

—Miguel, sígueme—dije susurrando. Nos dirigimos a la acera, en cuestión de minutos, el estacionamiento seria invadido por la policía o por los hombres de Yama.

—Súbete a la motocicleta—le dije a Miguel

—¡P-Pero Hiro! ¡ESTA MOTO NO ES NUESTRA!

—Te robaste la guitarra de tu tatarabuelo. No hay diferencia.

—¡PERO ROBAR ES MALO!

Tenía en mi bolsillo una llave multiusos que fabriqué, Era una especie de masa que podía imitar cualquier tipo de cerradura tradicional. Y la necesitaba ahora. Inserté la llave y la forcé para encenderla.

—LISTO. AHORA, DAME PERMISO—le indique a Miguel para que me hiciera espacio en la motocicleta. Tomé el manubrio con ambas manos e hice que el poderoso motor rugiera. Había conducido la antigua moto de Tadashi y sabía cómo manejarla, pero una Harley Davidson era un asunto totalmente diferente—Y no es robar, es tomar prestado sin preguntar.

Escuché un grito lejano, justo detrás de nosotros.

—ALLÍ ESTÁN—oh no, eran los secuaces de Yama…

—¡Hiro!—Miguel pidió desesperado.

Intenté retroceder, pero la llanta delantera estaba sujeta al poste con una gruesa cadena. Maldije para mis adentros.

—¡Hiro! nos van a alcanzar—dijo Miguel mientras ambos nos bajábamos de la motocicleta para intentar desatar la cadena. A pesar de que Miguel era bastante fuerte, la cadena era demasiado resistente. Traté de ayudarlo, pero no funcionó.

—Demonios… ¡NO PUEDO!—dijo el moreno en medio de su desesperación. Volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que esos tipos ya estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

Miguel me miró y me dijo:

—Encárgate de esto, yo los voy a distraer— se levantó enseguida.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SON CAPACES ESOS TIPOS!—Dije aun tratando de desatar la cadena.

—Hiro… Confío en ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se dirigió contra los gorilas de Yama— ¡OIGAN PENDEJOS! ¡SE METIERON CON LA GENTE EQUIVOCADA!

Miguel se lanzó contra ellos y le dio un golpe con puño cerrado al hombre más cercano.

Estaba desesperado… ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Miguel estaba peleando a puño limpio contra esos crimínales y yo no era capaz de pensar en cómo salir de eso...

Vamos Hiro... Busca otro ángulo...

Mire el Megabot mejorado y se me ocurrió algo. Saque el control y active rápidamente el plasma-láser. El Megabot corto la cadena y libere la motocicleta.

Tome la guitarra de Miguel y se la arroje.

—¡Golpéalos con eso! ¡Luego te compro otra!—Miguel asintió mientras golpeaba la espalda de un tipo con la guitarra. No creí que saliera librada de eso.

Controlé al Megabot para que atacara a los maleantes y distraerlos. Miguel se adelantó y me cubrió golpeando a otro tipo.

—SUBE AHORA—gritó. Obedecí mientras volvía a atacar a los hombres con el Megabot. Miguel golpeó al único que estaba de pie con el puño, guardé el Megabot. Miguel volvió a tomar su guitarra y se subió detrás de mí.

Voltee para ver si todavía nos seguían. Si no nos seguían esos hombres, quizá la policía lo haría

—Sujétate fuerte—Dije mientras yo hacía rugir el poderoso motor. Miguel se sujetó y emprendí la marcha.

—¡Wooooooooooooooooooo!—Bien, creo que acelere de más, pero eso no me importaba mucho. ¿Olvide mencionar que era amante de la adrenalina?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No mameeeeeeees!—Mi novio se aferró a mi delgado cuerpo. Sus brazos eran bastante grandes como para rodear toda mi cintura—¡NO MAMEEEEEEES! ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR! PAPÁ HÉCTOR ME MATARÁ OTRA VEZ CUANDO LLEGUE ALLÁ

—WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTO ES VIDAAAAAAAA—bien, ese recorrido en moto avivó mis ánimos.

—¡HIRO! ¿PARA DONDE VAMOS?—dijo aferrándose a mi cintura.

—Cualquier lugar está bien

Suspiré con mucho alivio mientras entrábamos a la carretera principal. Nos dirigimos hacia a afueras de la cuidad. Continuamos con el trayecto por bastante tiempo hasta que llegamos a una especie de edificio administrativo. Estacionamos la motocicleta cerca de ahí y subimos por las escaleras de mantenimiento hasta la azotea con rapidez, pues habíamos escuchado las sirenas de la policía. Desde la azotea de ese edificio podíamos ver la ciudad de San Fransokyo por completo… vimos como cientos de automóviles y motocicletas estaban siendo perseguidos por los carros de la policía.

Todavía estábamos jadeando por el esfuerzo, por la adrenalina experimentada, por esa sensación a peligro... Uffff, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Casi...

Miguel estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. No pude resistirlo más y mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Hiro?—pregunto bastante sorprendido.

—Eres... Un... Idiota—me aferré un poco más a él.

—Ya estamos a salvo... Calma—me regreso el abrazo y pego su nariz a mi cuello.

—Oh dios... Creí que... No saldríamos de esta—trate de recomponerme por completo.

Una vez que ambos recuperamos el aliento, Miguel se separó de mí.

—Ahora, explícame que fue todo eso—demandó Miguel.

—Pero... primero tú explícame… ¿Qué carájos tienes en los ojos?—pregunté. Miguel se abochornó y se talló los ojos con las manos.

—Agh… es delineador… Ashley nos obligó a usarlo.

No pude evitar reirme. Por el sudor, el maquillaje se había corrido y ahora parecía tener unas ojeras enormes.

—Hiro...—me miró con seriedad—ahora te toca explicar… ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Agh, bien. Te contaré...

Nos sentamos en el suelo y comencé mi relato... Le expliqué todo mi plan, desde el tipo de la acera, el préstamo de Fred, los desvelos, las peleas pequeñas, el dinero que había conseguido.

—Mi amor...yo… no puedo aceptar ese dinero—dijo mi novio, apenado y con preocupación en su voz. Lo miré con furia y casi le rompía la cara.

—Miguel… arriesgué mi vida para obtener el dinero… lo minimo que puedes hacer es aceptarlo si no quieres ser destruido por el Megabot.

—Pero yo..

—¡NADA DE PEROS! Prometiste aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda que yo te brindara. Y cállate que todavía no he terminado de contarte…

Pasó media hora más. Le conté absolutamente todo.

—... Me di cuenta de que estabas ahí y fui a advertirte que seriamos detenidos por la policía si nos llegaban a encontrar, pero Yama me reconoció y me mando a golpear. El resto, ya lo sabes.

—No tenía idea... ¿no te hicieron daño?—preguntó examinando mis brazos.

—No… Hey, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar en el Grand Battle Bot?

—El pendejo de Mark me dijo que solo sería un concierto tranquilo... y no me dijo donde sería.

—Pues el idiota te mintió.

Y hablando de Mark…El celular de Miguel comenzó a sonar. Miguel contestó.

—¿Bueno?

—Miguel, ¿dónde estás?

—Pinche Mark... Hijo de tu madre... ¿Estás bien?

—Si. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo estoy bien... Escape a tiempo. ¿Y los demás?

—Estoy con ellos en casa de Ashley. Todos estamos bien.

—No mames Mark, espero que tengas los $500 dólares que me prometiste. Casi terminamos presos por esto.

—Si, te los daré en el trabajo. Oye ¿No viste mi motocicleta?

—...

Miguel se tapo la boca con la mano. Me miró asustado mientras seguía con su llamada.

—¿Qué marca es?

—Harley Davidson Street 750... Creo que el Modelo es 2014

—¿Es negra y estaba sujetada a una cadena en el estacionamiento?

—Ahhh... Creo que si.

Miguel palideció.

—Pinche chino... No mames, nos robamos la motocicleta de mi amigo...—dijo con miedo. Luego, le contestó a Mark—Creo que... Yo la tengo. ¡PERDÓN WEY!

—Nah, no hay problema. Al menos no la robaron. Me la devuelves cuando puedas.

Mejor suerte no podíamos tener. Miguel finalizó la llamada y mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo de nuevo.

Él acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas mientras seguíamos contemplando la luna en silencio. De pronto, sentí como una de mis manos era atrapada por la mano de Miguel.

—¿Sabes algo? Hoy la luna se me más brillante...

—Es luna llena, genio.

—Pero hay algo raro... No sé...

Era una especie de Deja-Vu

—La luna es hermosa, pero no se compara contigo—dijo Miguel, era una especie de halago.

—Cállate idiota... Me diste un susto de muerte—dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miguel.

—Hiro...

—¿Mh?—pregunte mientras seguía mirando el cielo

—Arriesgaste tu dinero, tu salud y tu vida para ayudarme...

—Claro... Porque... No me hagas decirlo—lo miré mientras un sonrojo invadía mi cara.

Miguel me miró a los ojos desde donde se encontraba.

—¿Me quieres?—pregunto bastante ilusionado.

Bien, no era momento para reproches, mucho menos para comenzad alguna discusión tonta. Esa noche casi moríamos... Y había que celebrar que estábamos vivos.

—... Si. Te quiero, Miguel— dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso. El contacto se dio de forma natural mientras yo me inclinaba hacia él. Cerré los ojos y sentí los cálidos labios de mi novio contra los míos. La posición era un poco incómoda… pero él me ayudo tratando de incorporarse. Nos separamos un poco y sonreímos.

Era la primera vez que yo iniciaba un beso... Siempre era él quien daba el primer paso. Pero ahora me tocaba a mí tomar la iniciativa. Porque tuve miedo de que le sucediera algo. Tuve miedo de perder a Miguel…

—Te quiero, grandísimo idiota—dije mientras lo obligaba a pararse, lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y volví a besarlo. Él enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para profundizar el beso.

Estaba seguro de que Tía Cass nos regañaría por no aparecer esa noche. Estaba seguro de que debía dar una explicación a todos… pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba con Miguel, en un edificio, alejado de todo peligro y del ruido de la ciudad.

Sólo éramos la luna, él y yo, nadie más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Originalmente, la historia sería un long-fic de 30 capítulos pero no he actualizado desde 2018 porque he replanteado la historia. Tendrá dos partes. Esta es la primera, con 13 capítulos.  
> La segunda parte saldrá en 2022 mas o menos, procuraré escribir los capítulos este año e irlos subiendo poco a poco. Agradezco a los nuevos lectores y a los lectores antiguos por seguir esta historia y darme apoyo a pesar de todo.  
> Tienen todo mi amor de escritor.


End file.
